¿Culpa de quién fue?
by Yamiko Madotsuki
Summary: Resumen: -"¿Cómo que desapareció?". "Ya no se ha vuelto a ver". "¿Qué habrá pasado?". "-Yo sé. Pero lo que haya pasado con mi maestro no saldrá de mi boca-". Ahora dos personas tendrán que enfrentar la consecuencias de sus actos cometidos en una fiesta de cumpleaños. RoChu vs. Kimchibun. M-preg.
1. El inicio

**Hola! Después de un tiempo, al fin vuelvo a publicar algo xD. Espero acabarlo y poderlo actualizar seguido. Espero les guste y me dejan sus reviews al respecto c:**

**Disclaimer: -Ni Hetalia ni los personajes me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Himaruya-sensê, de ser lo contrario habría pangea a cada rato (?)**

**Título: -¿Culpa de quien fue?**

**Resumen: -"¿Cómo que desapareció?". "Ya no se ha vuelto a ver". "¿Qué habrá pasado?". "-Yo sé. Pero lo que haya pasado con mi maestro no saldrá de mi boca-". Ahora dos personas tendrán que enfrentar la consecuencias de sus actos cometidos en una fiesta de cumpleaños. RoChu vs. Kimchibun. M-preg.**

**Comentarios extra de la autora: -Por favor. Me harían un gran favor si no especulan. La verdad, no importa que tanto crean que pase porque nada será afirmado o negado... Porque ni yo sé xD**

**Capítulo uno: El inicio**

Uno puede llegar a tener varios problemas. De todo tipo. Y como nación suelen ser más fuertes.  
>Simplemente, lo mejor que te puede pasar es que te digan que no a un tratado.<p>

Mucho años, muchas heridas. Tanto físicas como emocionales. Guerras, ver a tu gente morir cada segundo, ver a tus héroes caer. Paz, ver cómo te unes con más naciones para un bien general, cómo se busca avanzar en una prosperidad.

Todo eso ya lo he vivido. Lo que nunca he vivido, y ni creí vivir fue una experiencia un tanto… "Especial"

Todo pasó hace aproximadamente siete años…

-¡Bien chicos! Gracias por asistir a mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Recuerden, puede comer, tomar y hacer lo que les plazca ¡Yo invito! –Resonó una voz por todo el recinto. Muchas voces hicieron coro de aprobación y, tal como dijo el anfitrión, hicieron su desastre correspondiente

Hoy celebraban el cumpleaños de la nación más ruidosa y ególatra de Norteamérica. Exacto. La fiesta de cumpleaños de los Estados Unidos de América.  
>Como siempre, fueron invitados todos los países que consideraba sus amigos y aliados para pasar un rato agradable con todos estos.<p>

La fiesta comenzó apenas y terminó el anuncio. La música, la convivencia, las risas… Nada se hizo esperar.

Todo pasó sin ningún altercado (Sorprendente para todo el mundo que Inglaterra no hiciera algún desastre estando ebrio). A pesar de que muchos tuvieron que lidiar con sus compañeros o hermanos en un estado parecido a la nación británica nada salió mal… O eso pensaban.

A la mañana siguiente una de las naciones, las más longeva de ellas, despertó en su casa con tremendo dolor de cabeza, cansancio y ganas de no hacer nada en todo el día. O sea el pobre estaba crudo*.

-Buenos días maestro. Le traigo un desayuno, espero no haya amanecido tan mal – Una suave y dulce voz habla desde la puerta de la habitación mientras recorre esta con una bandeja en mano. Una figura femenina, de cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura adornado con broches florales y su típica vestimenta rosa y blanco, se sienta en la cama después de dejar la bandeja en la mesita de noche

-¿Cómo fue que llegue aquí? –Preguntó con voz ronca la figura en la cama mientras se sentaba en esta aún con los ojos cerrados, pues la luz lastimaba sus ojos y cabeza

-Lo traje después de encontrarlo muy mal en el patio trasero del salón donde fue la fiesta. Después de traerlo acá a su casa me decidí quedar por si algo se le ofrecía… -Ve con detenimiento al mayor pasando sus ojos por la piel expuesta de este –Maestro ¿Se encuentra usted bien? Quiero decir… ¿Se siente bien exceptuado la resaca? – Su voz no pudo detonar otra cosa que no fuera preocupación

-Ahora que lo mencionas… -Se talla un poco los ojos antes de abrirlos de a poco- Me duele mucho la espalda, más de lo normal…Como si me hubiera pegado con algo, o alguien me hubiera golpeado… -Se arquea un poco moviendo sus brazos hacia atrás, comprobando que, en efecto, tenía un dolor de espalda horrible- Y mis piernas… Siento como si hubiera hecho ejercicios complejos de yoga sin haber calentado… -

Taiwán, que era el nombre de la nación que cuidaba del mayor, bajó su mirada a sus piernas, pensando si lo que cree es verdad o solo se imaginó todo lo que según ella vio –"A fin de cuentas también andaba algo ebria, pero el maestro…" –

-Tai… ¿Qué pasó ayer? –Su pregunta hace que la chica voltee, viendo como el chino se revisaba el cuerpo- Ando moreteado y además ¿Por qué me desnudaste? –China, la nación que ahora se encuentra algo enferma, aún no despertaba de todo por lo que no veía bien la condición de su cuerpo

-Lo deje así porque… -Se quedó callada unos segundos. La verdad creyó haberlo acostado solo con el pantalón- "Entonces no lo soñé…"- Abrió un poco sus ojos y luego negó con cierta fuerza- Maestro, no sé con exactitud lo que ocurrió con usted. Solo tengo especulaciones e ideas de lo poco que vi, solo no se altere… -Toma un poco de aire al ver la cara de duda en el mayor- Ayer cuando fui a buscarlo porque Hong Kong estaba actuando de la misma forma que Inglaterra junto con él, no lo encontré por ningún lado. Cuando decidí ir a buscarlo al patio trasero y salí me empecé a marear, pero lo que pude alcanzar a ver fue a alguien viniendo hacía a mí que no distinguí hasta que se me acercó más. Era Rusia y se veía un tanto preocupado y apurado. No le di mucha importancia. Cuando lo divisé, lo vi acostado en el piso, tosiendo… Emm… Sucio… -Le hizo señas con su mano las partes que decía que estaban sucias, haciendo entender que su estómago había hecho de las suyas- Y con la ropa echa un nudo*-

La nación mayor vio con vergüenza a su hermana. Mirada que no duró por mucho pues la desvío al saber que lo había visto en un estado tan deplorable- Lo siento, aru. No creí que fuera acabar tan mal… -

-No se preocupe –Le sonríe. Le daba mucha ternura el saber que el mayor estaba realmente avergonzado. Tanto que sacó su tic verbal – Y bueno… - Continuó con el relato- Lo que se me ocurrió hacer fue quitarle su camisa y traerlo aquí –Pone un dedo en su boca fijando su vista a un punto para hacer memoria- Pero cuando iba de salida me encontré con Corea que estaba un poco más subido que yo*. O eso parecía. A pesar de que lo ignoré nos siguió y de hecho está durmiendo en el piso en la sala –Y sí, eso lo habla de forma literal- Cuando llegamos lo traje aquí –Señala la habitación- Y fui por una toalla para limpiarlo un poco porque aún seguía sucio, tanto de tierra como de… Eso, y después me fui a la habitación de invitados…- Es interrumpida

-¿Entonces me desvestiste para poderme limpiar? –Ve con algo de asco su cabello –"¡Tengo que bañarme pero en ya!"-

-De hecho yo no lo hice, le había dejado el pantalón puesto, pero… -Desvía la mirada para saber si era correcto decir "su sueño" - … Verá, no sé si pasó o solo lo soñé. Pero me desperté a las horas para ir por agua, cuando fui no vi a Corea en la sala, donde lo había dejado, pero oía algo. No le di importancia. Cuando regresé, antes de entrar a mi habitación, oí una puerta abriéndose. Cuando voltee, juré ver a Corea salir de aquí… -Cruza sus brazos y cierra los ojos- Definitivamente lo debí soñar… -Asiente convencida

En cambio, China, bajó su mirada a su regazo, pensando y tratando de recordar. Pero no podía. Solo recordaba el haber sido inducido por el mexicano a tomar de su bebida junto con Japón –"¿Él estará igual?" – Cerró sus ojos para seguir recordando.

Se sentía mal, muy mareado. Se levantó y salió del recinto a tomar aire… Mala idea. Lo puso peor. Recuerda haberse recargado en un árbol, cerró los ojos y…

-Voy a tomar un baño, aru… -Se levantó, así sin más, un tanto apurado. Importándole poco que la chica estuviera ahí. Al llegar, se encerró en el baño y abrió el grifo –Recuerdo haber visto a Rusia, pero… -Volvió a cerrar sus ojos. No recuerda que pasó, solo recuerda que alguien le dijo algo, luego tosió y ese alguien se fue. Luego que era arrastrado –"Debió ser cuando Tai me trajo"- Luego recordó que tocaba algo suave. El otro recuerdo fue que después se sintió pesado, muy pesado y después… -"Desperté…"-

Al poco rato, y después de quemarse el cerebro buscando esas lagunas mentales, salió del baño. Se sentó en su cama, la cual estaba tendida, y vio la bandeja que le había traído Taiwán –"Creo que nadie sabrá lo que pasó"- Pensó con algo de pesar antes de agarrar la sopa que había en la bandeja comiéndola lentamente pues aún estaba algo resentido por lo de ayer.

En eso, por inercia, baja la vista de nuevo a su cuerpo. Viendo, ahora sí, que los "moretones" en realidad eran… -"¡Pero qué fue lo que hice ayer, aru!"-

~Mientras tanto~

-Te lo pido como los amigos que somos. No digas nada. Sé que no fue bueno hacerlo, pero mi impulso me ganó. Espero no haberle hecho daño –Se oyó de esa voz como lo último lo decía con preocupación y tristeza

-¡No hay pedo!* Es más, hasta creí que lo había alucinado –Se ríe de forma muy abierta- Y no te preocupes. Cuando te fuiste a buscarle ayuda vi como llegaba su hermana y se lo llevaba. Pero con el daño… -Se encoje de hombros haciendo una mueca de "no sé"- Eso es algo que no se sabrá hasta que despierte –Se acerca a la nación alta y le da unos golpecitos en el hombro- Quiero que me prometas algo güey. No vuelvas a hacer eso. Si se entera quien sabe cómo te tratará ¡Eres su vecino! Y llevarse mal con el vecino es muy tedioso-

El aludido asiente en afirmación a la promesa antes de sonreírle a la nación latina de Norteamérica, que ahora no solo es su amiga, si no su confidente y su cómplice –Gracias por ayudarme –

-No hay de que Rusia… -

-¿Te encuentras bien? Desde que nos sentamos no has tocado tu desayuno –

-Tai… Me siento muy mal… -

-Si ya sé. Por eso quiero que desayunes primero para que trates de dormir otro poco, sentirte mejor y poder volver a tu casa –

-¡No me refiero a eso! –Soltó un tanto agitado, casi gritando, asustando a la menor – Lo siento… -Bajo su mirada y su tono de voz al ver lo que causó –Me refiero a que ya no podré ver a aniki a los ojos… -

Lo que dijo el coreano sacó completamente de onda a la taiwanesa -¿A qué te refieres Corea?-

-En la madrugada después de volver… -Mantuvo su mirada baja, no quería encarar a su hermana- Abusé de aniki…

***Crudo: - Resaca (No sé si esta palabra se conoce en todo país habla hispana... Pero en caso de que no, es lo mismo)**

***Echa un nudo: -Se refiere a que tenía la ropa desfajada, mal acomodada o a medio poner**

***Más subido que yo: -Refiriéndose a que el estado de un ajeno (en cuanto a borrachera) es mayor al propio**

***No hay pedo: -Expresión mexicana que refiere al "no hay problema", "no te preocupes", y así**

**No sabía si estas expresiones se conocen, pero no está de más ponerlas para cualquier cosa c:**

**¡Gracias por leer! No olviden sus reviews. Me encantaría saber sus opiniones c:**


	2. Oportunidad uno: Rusia

**Ay deosh! (?)**

**¡Es la primera vez que actualizo así de rápido! Pero también tengo las ideas bien claras, pero como siempre en desorden... si me tardo en actualizar es por que no sé acomodarlas xD**

**Les agradezco mucho sus reviews. Ahorita después de publicar esto los iré a contestar n.n**

**Ahora sin más... Que empiece /o/**

**Capítulo dos: Oportunidad uno: Rusia**

El silencio reinó en la habitación. No sabían cuánto tiempo había pasado, segundos, minutos, horas… El coreano aún se encontraba cabizbajo, no quería encarar a su hermana (la cual andaba con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía occidental).

Se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso. No sabía que pasaría –"La regué…"*- Pensó con pesar mientras se tapaba la cara con sus manos en señal de desesperación

-Entonces no lo soñé… -

-¿Eh? –Levantó la mirada encarando por primera vez después de todo ese lapso a la taiwanesa. Esta, bajó su mirada haciendo memoria de todo lo ocurrido en la madrugada ¡Ahora todo tenía sentido! No podía creer lo despistada que fue… Bueno, también hay que tomar en cuenta que estaba aún con efectos de la fiesta y bastante somnolienta.

-Por qué… - Fue lo único que puso articular.

Aún se encontraba sorprendida. Tenía tantos pensamientos encontrados, pero al parecer el del enojo iba empezando a ganar terreno

-Impulso –Dijo casi en un susurro, aún se sentía como perro con la cola entre las patas –Me levanté y empecé a vagar por la casa, la verdad no sé qué estaba buscando o por qué lo hice. Solo sé que cuando menos me di cuenta estaba en la habitación de aniki y… bueno… -Volvió a bajar su mirada, pensando, tratando de recordar, cómo fue que empezó todo

-Te aprovechaste de él estando vulnerable… -Levanta su mirada de nuevo mientras su voz va creciendo de tono -¡¿Cómo te atreviste?! –

-¡Me siento arrepentido! ¡Te lo juro! –

-Cuando maestro se entere… -

-¡No le digas nada! Por favor… -Suplicó alterado –No quiero que me rechace. No sabes lo difícil que ha sido ser siempre rechazado por alguien a…

-¡Pues aun así se enterará! –Lo interrumpe abruptamente- ¡Estará, ahora, en pocas condiciones de muchas cosas, pero cuando se recupere sacará cuenta de todo y te irá mal! –

No era que la chica fuera tan protectora del mayor. Simplemente que ella no le gustaba que fueran injustos con alguien. Y esto era más que una injusticia

El coreano observó su regazo totalmente triste, no pudo evitar que unas cuantas y pequeñas lágrimas bajaran por sus mejillas. Estaba en extremo arrepentido, simplemente por el hecho de que si esa situación se hubiera dado de otra forma hubiera sido mejor. Mucho mejor.

Jugó con sus manos sollozando de vez en cuando. No lo podía evitar. En estos momentos le hubiera gustado saber cómo viajar en el tiempo para evitar lo que hizo

-Lo siento. En verdad lo siento… Perdóneme aniki… -Susurro con la voz quebrada como si el afectado hubiera estado enfrente de él en estos momentos

Taiwán suspiró pesado mientras se sobaba la frente –"No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto…"- Se levantó de su puesto y se colocó junto al chico abrazándolo

-No le diré nada… -Le dice de la forma más suave que pudo, buscando consolarlo –No lo haré solo si me prometes algo-

-¿Qué quieres que haga? –Habló con la voz aún quebrada

-Que tú se lo digas y le des tus razones-

-¡Pero si hago eso es capaz que me golpea y me regresa de una patada a Seúl! –

-No si le dices las razones. Se molestará contigo, de eso no hay duda. Pero eres su familia – Sonríe a este dándole apoyo – Y recuerda que lo menos que quiere es que nos separemos más de él de lo que ya lo estamos haciendo-

…

Al fin era otro día. China se levantaba de su cama ya mejor y revitalizado. Y claro ¿Quién no? Después de dormir casi todo el día y que no te levantes más que para comer lo que tu hermana te lleva… Quien fuera él…

Por supuesto, esta mañana ya no había nadie en su casa, por lo que tuvo tiempo de arreglar su inmueble, arreglarse él, desayunar y hacer todo lo que cotidianamente hacía en las mañanas.

En la tarde se dirigió con su jefe, pues estaba programada una reunión con Rusia

-¡Privet China! – Saludo el euroasiático con ánimo cuando vio llegar al representante de China

-Ni hao –Saludo así sin más. Y no era por ser grosero. Pero tenía que llegar primero con su jefe y al rubio se lo encontró en el lobby, por lo que solo saludo de lejos y se fue casi corriendo

Por su parte, Rusia suspiró un poco decaído –"¿Se habrá enterado?" –Desde ayer tiene ese temor. Seguiría los consejos de su nación amiga, pero aún tenía el pesar de que este lo llegase a odiar y eso era lo último que quería

Desde siempre quiso que el asiático fuera algo más que solo un aliado o amigo –"Espero aun poder…" – Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el llamado de su jefe para pasar a la reunión.

Llegaron a la sala de juntas. Todo transcurrió con normalidad, los planes y tratados se firmaron, las relaciones se estrecharon y todo dio a su final. Los jefes se fueron varios minutos después para celebrar una cena diplomática. Las naciones, por supuesto, estaban invitadas, pero una de ellas tenía otros planes.

-China- El ruso se posó detrás del mencionado, haciéndolo sobre saltar. Estaba concentrado guardando sus cosas -¿Esta bien si te invito a cenar?-

-¿Eh? – Volteó a donde venía la voz algo dudoso. No esperaba que le fuera a ofrecer algo así, y la verdad aún no confiaba del todo en el ruso- … Esta bien-

Rusia levantó su mirada sonriendo ampliamente. Por tanto tiempo que el asiático tardo en responder estaba tomando todo ese silencio como una negación. Cosa que lo había desanimado hasta que escuchó la confirmación

-¿A dónde te gustaría ir? –Preguntó mientras veía como terminaba de acomodar sus cosas. El mayor lo pensó un poco, la verdad no sabía que podría ser bueno cenar.  
>Después de pensarlo unos segundos opinó por un lugar muy básico para él<p>

-Vamos al restaurante que está a unas cuadras de mi casa –Vio al menor esperando su aceptación

-Me parece muy bien. Me gusta mucho ese lugar – Claro que sabía a cuál se refería. A veces cuando venía de paseo a las tierras del milenario se paraba a ese lugar.

Ambos fueron al lugar mencionado. Una fondita muy sencilla pero con un ambiente tranquilo y agradable. Se comía muy bien y barato, sin mencionar que la comida estaba muy rica.  
>Se dirigieron a las mesas del fondo para tener más espacio y privacidad, ya que aún era hora familiar y había varios niños en el lugar haciendo su escándalo.<p>

-… No es por ser descortés y grosero, pero… -Habló después de mucho tiempo de estar ambos en silencio, uno incómodo para ser más exactos, que se prolongó hasta este momento- ¿Para qué me invitaste a comer a parte? Teníamos una cena con nuestros jefes y… -Fue interrumpido

-Quería pasar un rato a solas contigo -

Eso sorprendió más al mayor que la propuesta de la cena. Eso lo hizo tener un ápice de desconfianza mayor al que por sí ya tenía con el ruso. Y la forma tan tranquila y seria en la que le respondió daba a entender que no estaba bromeando. Era en serio.

-Me gustaría… Bueno, que nos podamos conocer como personas. Como países sabemos todo del contrario, pero siendo honesto, se tanto de ti que no sé nada China –Calló por unos momentos mientras les tomaban su orden- … Así que me gustaría tener más tiempo como estos –Le vuelve a sonreír, solo que esta vez era una sonrisa infantil pero serena, como las que solía dedicarle a sus hermanas cuando estaban niños.

Es inquietó un poco al asiático. Más por el hecho de que estaba desconfiando a lo tonto, siendo que el ruso iba en serio con su propuesta y al parecer era para un bien.  
>Asintió, dando a entender que su propuesta era bien recibida. Rusia sonrío más por eso.<p>

A los minutos llegó su cena, durante el transcurso estuvieron respondiendo preguntas ajenas. Habían comenzado un pequeño juego, se iban a preguntar cualquier cosa por muy obvia o tonta que fuera. Idea que sacó Rusia para "conocerse mejor". La cena transcurrió con preguntas como "Fecha de cumpleaños", "color favorito", "comida favorita", "pasatiempo principal", "mascotas"… Hasta cuantos hermanos tenían y como se llamaban.

Ante esas preguntas China no podía evitar soltar varias risas suaves, simplemente eran muy obvias, pero la tenacidad del menor por saber más del otro hacía como si esas preguntas fueran lo más vital.

Cuando terminaron sus alimentos china pidió un poco de té y panecillos para hacer sobremesa. No podía creer que en verdad se la estuviera pasando muy bien con el ruso y eso lo hacía tener más intriga sobre él

-…China –Habló Rusia después de que se formaron unos segundos de silencio. Justo en el momento que llegaba su té – ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –

- Hemos estado haciendo eso toda la noche ¿No? –Dice divertido antes de darle un sorbo a su té –No veo que ha de ser diferente-

-Es que es un poco diferente. ¿Tú qué harías si lastimaras a alguien que quieres? – Baja su mirada viendo su taza como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo

China desvía su mirada pensando un poco – Bueno, pues… -Se rasca la nuca sin saber bien que contestar- Eso es muy relativo. Depende mucho de qué tipo de herida estemos hablando-

-De una física –

-¿Pasó algo con tus hermanas? –

-¿Eh? –Fijo su mirada en la ajena. Esa pregunta lo había descolocado ¿Por qué habrá pensado algo así?

-Bueno, aún no te conozco bien. Pero por lo "que sé de ti" es que tiendes a enojarte con facilidad y más cuando no te agrada cuando dicen algo en tu presencia –Eso lo sabía muy bien, no por nada cuando estaba del lado comunista con Rusia tenía que tener cuidado cuando y de lo que hablaba- Si por impulso actuaste de forma agresiva hacia alguna de ellas, lo mejor que podrías hacer es esperar a que tu enojo se baje y su decepción también. Cuando veas el momento justo llega con ella y discúlpate y explícale la razón de tu actuar, y con forme más rápido lo hagas será mejor –

No esperaba que él pensara que hubiera ocurrido algo así. Aunque algo que era cierto es que siempre que alguien hablaba algo que no le convenía terminaba actuando de forma agresiva o amenazante. Pero nunca se atrevió a levantarle de esa manera la mano a alguna de sus hermanas. Era algo que nunca se podría perdonar y permitir.

Pero había algo más. Definitivamente, le ha dado un consejo para "arreglar" lo que le hizo a la persona enfrente de él

-¿Y si se entera de mi razón y me termina odiando más por eso? …Y más cuando sepa lo que le hice…-Eso último lo susurró más para si

-No te podrá odiar. Ambas te quieren y te aman, no hay razón mala o estúpida para ellas y más si ellas te conocen mejor que nadie –Le sonríe con sinceridad antes de tomar otro sorbo a su té –Solo sé sincero con lo que sientes-

-En verdad la amo… -

-Entonces no tendrás problema para que te escuche y te entienda –Busca en su bolso de su pantalón su cartera para dejar dinero para la cuenta-

-Nyet. –Levanta una mano al chino como seña de que se detenga – Dije que yo invitaba –Se levanta para ir a pagar. Cuando regresa le tiende una mano al mayor para que se levantara – Vamos. Te llevo a tu casa –

…

-Gracias por lo de esta noche. La próxima vez hago algo en mi casa y te invito a comer –

-No agradezcas. Me ayudaste mucho esta noche, tomaré muy en cuenta tu consejo. Me servirá de mucho –

-Cuando quieras… -Baja su mirada un tanto apenado – Sabes… Me la pasé muy bien contigo. Espero un día aceptes la invitación que te acabo de hacer para repetir lo de hoy –Ya se estaba poniendo nervioso

Rusia sonrío amplio y asintió feliz de lo que le dijo el mayor –Solo dime cuando y aquí estaré. Buenas noches – Se da media vuelta caminado hacia su hotel mientras movía su mano despidiéndose

-Yo te aviso, aru –Dice muy suave mientras responde el gesto de despedida

…

Bullicio. Demasiado bullicio. Era lo que se escuchaba en esa enorme sala de juntas en Japón. Cede de la reunión y conferencia de todos los países de Asia oriental.

Como siempre, todos hacían de todo menos prestar atención. Ya había pasado un poco más de un mes desde todo el incidente de la fiesta y la "cita" que tuvo con Rusia. Y ahora se encontraba en medio de una disputa entre todos los asiáticos. Por cómo se oía en varias de esas disputas lo metían en medio, pero él estaba muy lejos de importarle, porque, sin que nadie lo notara estaba quedándose dormido, algo desde hace unos pocos días le sucedía con mucha frecuencia, le daba sueño muy seguido

-¡Aiyaa! –Se quejó de forma ruidosa recibiendo las miradas curiosas de todos sus hermanos. Pero no fue por el grito, si no por el sonoro golpe que se oyó antes de este.

Todos los asiáticos estaban viendo de forma curiosa como el mayor se sobaba la frente. Sí, el golpe fue producto de que, al quedarse dormido, su cabeza ya no encontraba sostén en su mano, así que decidió buscar algo más "cómodo"… Resulto ser la mesa.

-Maestro ¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Sí. Solo me recargué mal. Voy al baño… -Se levantó presuroso aún bajo la atenta mirada de todos

Esto ya se empezaba a salir de control. Si no era tener sueño a cada rato, era el querer comer a cada rato. Él sabía que le gustaba comer ¡Y demasiado! Pero no al extremo de que a cada cinco minutos le diera hambre después de haberse comido media China en comida. En cuanto al sueño era muy frecuente también. Aunque durmiera sus horas y descansara, todo el día sentía como si no lo hubiera hecho, se sentía fatigado y cansado. Y a cada rato le daba sueño… Y sucedía lo de hace rato…

-"Algo me está pasando"- Abrió el grifo del lavabo y se mojó un poco la cara –"Mi país se encuentra bien, mi economía no está mal, mi sociedad está estable… ¿Por qué me estaré enfermando? "-

-Maestro… -Se oye como tocan levemente la puerta – ¿Se encuentra bien?-

No contestó. Solo cerró el grifo, se secó la cara y abrió la puerta encontrándose a Taiwán del otro lado

-¿Se encuentra bien? –Preguntó por segunda vez, esperando ahora si tener respuesta

-Creo que no dormí bien hoy – Suspira un tanto pesado –Volvamos a la junta… -

-No. Japón pidió receso adelantado – Lo detiene tomándolo del brazo – Nos preocupamos y me pidió salir a ver si estaba bien… -

-Estoy bien, ya lo dije –Le sonríe con calidez a la menor – En ese caso iré a comer algo. Muero de hambre – Camino hacia el lado donde se encontraba la cafetería seguido por la chica…

…

-Concluimos por hoy. Recuerden que mañana terminaremos de ver los puntos… -El japonés daba las notas y las despedidas adecuadas para cerrar la junta y la sesión del día. Al término, todos tomaron sus cosas y salieron rumbo a sus respectivos hoteles o simplemente a vagar por ahí

-¡Aniki! –El aludido voltea encontrándose con el sur coreano, corriendo tras de él para alcanzarlo

-¿Qué sucede Corea? –

-Nada… -Llega junto a él y toma un poco de aire – Quería saber si puedo hablar con usted –

-Lo siento. Hoy no puedo. Quedé de enviar unos documentos a unos de mis secretarios y no lo he acabado… -

-¡No se preocupe entonces! ¿Mañana si podrá? –Le pregunta esperanzado- No sé. Después de la reunión ir a tomar algo, un café una copa. Lo que quiera –

Ante la mención de la copa no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña mueca de asco. No sabía por qué pero desde la fiesta no ha querido saber nada de la bebida, pero desde hace unas semanas ese asco se intensificó más. Piensa que ha de tener aún los estragos…

-Un café me parece bien –

-¡Entonces mañana después de la junta nos vemos! –Le dijo con entusiasmo antes de irse

Ve alejarse al menor mientras le devuelve el gesto de despedida…

...

***La regué: -Expresión que refiere a que ya hizo algo mal y se cree que no se remediará fácil o no se podrá remediar nunca. Creo que un equivalente universal es "La jodí" o algo así...**

**Si hay algo más que por ahí no se entienda me avisan y les doy el significado c:  
>De nuevo. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero les esté gustando n.n<strong>

**bye~ c:**


	3. Oportunidad dos: Corea

**He vueto con el otro capi! Mi cerebro estuvo a dos de quedarse sin ideas c':**

**Pero ya he vuelto y todo sin problemas... Creo c:  
>Y bueno. Les dejo con este capítulo y espero lo disfruten!<strong>

**Capítulo 3: Oportunidad dos: Corea**

Otro día y, al fin, la junta de ese día había acabado… Faltando cuatro días más… Cuatro torturantes días en los que el mayor de los asiáticos tendrá que arreglárselas para poder prestar toda la atención posible porque, no es que quiera ser ofensivo con alguno de sus hermanos pero, al parecer, Hong Kong no dejará de usar la loción que lleva por todos esos días y, la verdad, le estaba causando unas nauseas tremendas el olor.

Así que se tenía que debatir entre morir de hambre o sentir esas nauseas… Lo que sucede es que el malestar se hacía notorio siempre que terminaba de comer, y como, desde hoy, andaba con un bocadillo a cada rato y el menor se sentaba exactamente a lado de él… Algo tenía que decidir, definitivamente.

-Al fin, aru –Susurró para si con algo de alivio y desesperación, no pudiendo evitar que la muletilla saliera de su boca. Al fin la junta había dado final y, como si dependiera de su vida, salió casi corriendo, no solo de la sala de juntas si no del recinto en sí, para tomar aire y calmar esas nauseas –"Cuando vuelva a casa tendré que revisarme…"- Se recargó con pesar en la pared mientras cubría sus ojos con una de sus manos. Tenía que relajarse y aclararse. No era normal que le pasara eso ¡Nada normal!

-Aniki ¿Se encuentra bien? –Oyó como una voz preocupada le hablaba en su costado. Destapó sus ojos volteando hacia la voz encontrándose con el coreano

-Sí, estoy bien. Creo que me estaba sofocando allá adentro –

-¿Quiere que lo acompañe a su hotel? Si no se siente bien podemos posponer nues… -

-Estoy bien, en serio – Se separó de la pared – Creo que el no estar durmiendo bien ya me está dando estragos. Además, ayer quedamos en algo –

El menor sonríe ante lo último dicho – ¡Sí! –Camina unos pasos para que el mayor se pueda incorporar bien y poder caminar a su lado –Ayer pasé por una cafetería que se veía muy agradable y además olía muy bien el café. Esperemos el cerca se vea bien*-

Sin más que decir se acercaron a la cafetería. En efecto, esta tenía un ambiente agradable y tranquilo. Un lugar pequeño, sencillo, en el que se podía hablar a gusto y además tenía una música de ambientación suave y serena.

Tomaron asiento y de inmediato fueron atendidos. No tardaron en pedir pues lo que ordenaron fue sencillo. Pasaron unos minutos hablando de trivialidades, de las cuales el mayor casi no prestaba mucha atención. Estaba distraído con sus propios pensamientos. Más que nada, y lo que más lo "atormentaba", era que el coreano se portara tan formal, propio y que en estos dos días que llevaban de reunión no haya "proclamado sus pechos" o lo estuviera hostigando como siempre… Algo le pasaba al menor, de eso estaba seguro.

-… ¿Me está escuchando, aniki? –

-¡Ah! L-Lo siento. Me distraje, aru – Movió un poco su cabeza para despejarse. Por su parte, el menor lo veía con preocupación y algo de temor. Desde ayer que el chino parecía que estaba en otro mundo, sin contar que en todo el lapso que lleva hablando no le ha dirigido la palabra o la atención.

Teniendo su preocupación a flote decidió hablar –Aniki. ¿Recuerda que le dije que quería hablar con usted? –

-Sí. ¿Y qué es de lo que quieres hablar? –Lo vio curioso. Le estaba dando tanto rodeo que lo estaba intrigando

-Pero primero necesito saber… ¿Qué tanto recuerda de lo que pasó en la fiesta de Estados Unidos? –Con cada palabra que decía más crecía su temor

-Siendo honesto, no. No recuerdo mucho –Dijo apenas y el coreano terminó su pregunta. Sin pensarlo respondió con toda la sinceridad.

-¿Nada? ¿No recuerda nada? –Vio como el milenario negó con suavidad sin dejar de mirarlo - ¿Qué es lo poco que recuerda?

-Todo mi día hasta que llegue a la fiesta, me puse a apostar con Macao y Mónaco. Me fui a comer algunos bocadillos mientras hablaba con Japón, luego nosotros dos fuimos arrastrados por cuatro de los "hijos" de España porque querían probar nuestra resistencia… O algo así entendí. Después, en la última copa que me dieron me sentí muy mal, salí al patio… y de ahí no me acuerdo de absolutamente nada –

Corea bajo su mirada. No sabía que sentir ¿Alivio? ¿Preocupación? ¿Miedo? Como el chino no recordaba nada tenía que explicar todo desde el comienzo, y ahora sí, iba a darle la vuelta al mundo gracias a un golpe. Tragó algo pesado ante el pensamiento, le tomó un poco a su café para armarse de valor

-Aniki. Me gustaría decirle algo importante –Su voz sonó un poco temblorosa. No sabía bien si era el momento, si era correcto. Pero lo tenía que hacer, se lo había prometido –Hace un mes, en la fiesta de Estados Unidos… Hice algo muy malo… -

-¿Qué sucedió?- Preguntó con mucha preocupación tras oír la forma en la que hablaba. Se recargo en la mesa acercándose más al menor viéndolo expectante

Al ver la reacción atenta del mayor, hizo que su miedo y nerviosismo aumentará. Tomo aíre sacándolo en un suspiro pesado para armarse de valor –Le hice algo horrible esa noche aniki –Le dice con algo de velocidad y casi con la voz muy baja. Abrió la boca para continuar pero esta le temblaba, no podía articular más palabra

-¿Algo horrible? –Dijo para si con duda y preocupación. Desvió la mirada buscando recordar algún indicio de que el coreano le haya hecho algo. Pero a su memoria no llegaba nada

-Y-Yo… Bueno, verá… -Buscó en su cabeza una forma sutil de decirle –Esa noche yo me levante de donde estaba y sin razón alguna fui con usted y… Yo… -Tomo aire para soltárselo de golpe al no encontrar una forma más suave de decírselo, acción que se tuvo que ver interrumpida cuando el mayor se levantó del golpe de su lugar. La forma en la que lo hizo asustó a Corea, tanto que levanto la mirada con miedo, miedo que cambio a preocupación cuando vio al milenario salir corriendo hacia el baño

…

-Aniki ¿Se encuentra bien? –Pasaron unos minutos desde la pequeña interrupción. Corea se acercó con preocupación al chino, el cual estaba lavándose la cara y respirando un tanto agitado

-Lo siento. Últimamente me ha pasado esto cada que huelo algo fuerte – Agarra papel para secarse la cara y las manos –Y siempre me sucede después de comer –

Eso preocupó más a Corea. Algo le estaba pasando a China, pero no sabía con exactitud qué. Era muy raro que una nación se enfermara y más de algo tan simple

-Puede ser que haya comido algo que le sentó mal… -Dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente

-Eso es lo que estuve pensando –Pone su mano en su frente suspirando con desgano –Creo que mejor me voy a mi hotel. Y de paso hablaré con mi jefe, a ver si me da permiso de regresarme antes y atenderme de una vez que esto ya me está molestando –

El menor bajo su mirada decepcionado de no haber podido terminar la plática. Pero la salud del mayor era lo más importante por ahora

-Te acompaño. No quiero que te pase algo durante el camino –Le ofreció sonriéndole. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ahora…

…

Han pasado cinco días. El jefe de China ha vuelto y en su oficina se encuentra el jefe superior*. Al ver a la criatura ahí, Xi* se sobre saltó un poco. Era muy extraño ver al jefe principal en la oficina, generalmente este siempre andaba vagando y cuando tenía alguna noticia u orden se la decía directamente al país y este le daba la instrucción al presidente

Solamente se llegaba a presentar delante de Xi cuando…

-Hay algo de suma importancia y de etiqueta roja que debo informarte… -Le dijo tajante y sin rodeos- Nuestra nación está en problemas… -

Ante la mención de eso el señor se sobre salto y se alarmo. ¿Algo iba a pasarle a su país? ¿Una guerra? ¿Una invasión? ¿Una epidemia? ¿Una guerrilla? ¿Rebelión?.

-¿Qué sucede? –Dijo serio y firme. Pero en su voz se alcanzaba a denotar ese nerviosismo y preocupación

-Tranquilo… -Habló como si le hubiera leído la mente- No es una guerra ni algo que afecte a nuestra gente… No por ahora –Se removió un poco para encontrar una mejor posición y acomodarse- Hace unos días he visto a Yao* algo inquieto, distraído y "enfermo" –

-Sí, por eso lo mande a casa antes cuando estábamos en Japón. Creí que… -

-Fue revisado. Yo estuve ahí, y los resultados de su "enfermedad" son lo alarmante –Empezó a caminar para salir de la oficina. Xi lo siguió al percatarse de la mirada, señal de que lo siguiera, caminaron en silencio otro rato más hasta llegar a otra sala, una sala de juntas. Se adentraron y en esta estaba China con cara de fastidio esperando

-¡Ya me puedes decir para que me encerraste aquí, aru! –Sí, estaba muy fastidiado

-Aprovechando que los dos están aquí tengo de dar la noticia… -Se acerca a donde estaba la nación posándose detrás de él y poniendo una de sus garras sobre su cabeza –Solo deja te informo que esto puede llegarle a pasar a una nación masculina. Es raro pero si sucede…-

-Lamento interrumpirlo mucho, pero en serio ya me estoy asustando de lo que le esté pasando a mi país. Qué es la gravedad para que usted esté en mi presencia y me esté alarmando de esta manera –

Ante el sonido de una suspiro, que era una rísilla, China y su jefe se tensarón. Esa risa burlona, viniendo del superior, si era aterrador.

-Pues les diré que ¡Felicidades! Su nación, o sea tú… –Le dijo a China picando un poco su cabeza- ¡Está esperando un hijo! –su felicitación la hizo sonar sarcástica a propósito, pues eso no le causaba gracia

Y al parecer a los otros dos tampoco, pues Xi se desmayó y China quedó más congelado que el iceberg que derrumbó al titanic

…

***El cerca se vea bien: -La verdad creo que esto solo es chiste local (Es muy raro que oiga a alguien diciendo eso). No sé si han oído que luego dicen "Tiene buen lejos" (que es cuando algo se ve muy bien, tiene buena apariencia y eso) pues el "El cerca se vea bien" viene de eso que si "tiene buen lejos" el lugar, en este caso, sea tan bueno como se ve. Otro equivalente es el dicho de "no juzgues un libro por su portada"…**

***El jefe superior: -¿Recuerdan que en la serie el jefe de China era un dragón? Pues lo decidí incluir. En pocas palabras China tiene dos jefes. Su presidente y el dragón. Solo que el dragón tiene más poder que el otro**

***Xi: -Xi Jinping es el nombre del presidente de China (o por lo menos es lo que Wikipedia me dice (?) )**

***Yao: -Solo el dragón es el único que le dirá por su nombre en la historia**

**Y eso es todo~  
>Espero no haya sido muy corto y siga entretenido~<br>Espero sus reviews y gracias por leer! n.n**

**Los quiero~ 3**


	4. El encierro

**Hola a todos c:  
>Lamento la tardanza con este capítulo. Lo digo porque pensaba subirlo ayer pero enfermé y se me hizo imposible... Pero ya tengo el capítulo cuatro y espero sea de su agrado c:<strong>

**Como siempre, sus reviews me animan mucho y hacen que trate de alargar más esto y que mis ideas se aclaren  
>Muchas gracias a todos y podemos comenzar!<strong>

**Capítulo cuatro: El encierro**

La sala era un completo caos. Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que el superior dio la "buena noticia". Después de que despertaran al jefe y China saliera de su estado catatónico los gritos no se han callado desde entonces.

Gritos de debate, gritos de autoridad, gritos de desesperación. Era lo que se podía oír en esa sala en este momento

-¡SILENCIO! –Ante el grito y el golpe de su cola en el suelo, los otros dos callaron sin problema. El superior bajó a la altura de los dos chinos viéndolos, analizando la situación. No era nada agradable saber todo esto, pero lo más importante y lo único que quería saber en este momento era… -¿Quién fue?- Dijo con voz baja pero denotaba autoridad y enfado, enfado que creció al solo oír un "¿Eh?" por parte del país -¡QUIERO SABER QUIEN FUE EL QUE TE DEJO EN ESTE ESTADO! –Volvió a gritar al ser su paciencia colmada

-¡No lo sé, aru! –Se escondió detrás de su jefe por miedo -¡Ni siquiera tengo pareja para hacer algo así, no sé cómo sucedió, aru! –

-¡Claro! De repente un día el destino se le ocurrió jugarte una pesada y saliste preñado por puro milagro divino – Habló cada palabra con un sarcasmo muy notorio

-¡Es verdad! ¡He estado soltero por varios siglos, aru! Esto… ¡Esto debe ser un error! –

-No hay error en nada –

-China. Siéntate –Xi lo agarró de los hombros y lo sentó en la primera silla que encontró –Quiero que te calmes y nos digas la verdad –

-Les digo la verdad… -Su llanto se hizo notorio en para este punto. Estaba asustado, dudoso, desorientado. Sentía que algo aquí no estaba bien, que algo no cuadraba. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera en ese estado?

-Ya no importa lo que diga… -

-Por favor. Algo aquí no está bien –Encaró al superior tratando de mediar las cosas –No tiene idea de lo que sucede, parece como si le hubieran borrado la memoria… -

-"Borrado…"-

-Podemos encontrar una solución para esto –

-No hay solución más lo que tengo en mente –Camina por la sala tratando de calmarse –Ya no importa cómo o quién. Ya no importa cuando o donde. Lo que pasara ahora… -Ve a la nación desde el otro extremo de la sala, esta voltea temerosa viendo los ojos iracundos de su superior –El mundo no se puede enterar de esto o en verdad nuestra tierra entrará en líos, desde políticos hasta sociales –Vuelve a caminar sin dejar de ver a la nación- Serás encerrado en uno de los templos de las montañas hasta nuevo aviso. Solo yo y Xi o el presidente en turno podremos ir a verte. Tendrás un servicio de tres enfermeras a tu disposición y no podrás salir de ahí. ¡Es todo! –Sale de la sala dejando atónitos a los dos chinos por la decisión tan drástica y abrupta que tomó el superior

-No… No puede… -Trató de ir tras de él pero fue detenido – ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡No me puedes encerrar, aru! ¡No puedes! –Trató de quitar a su jefe del camino -¡No es justo, aru! –

-Déjalo ir. Está muy molesto, deja que se pase su enojo y trataremos de convencerlo a lo contrario- El pobre hombre trato de hablar mientras su país se desesperaba y soltaba varios improperios sin dejar de llorar -… Trata de decirme… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –Habló después de que el milenario se soltara a llorar en el hombro del señor ya sin ninguna esperanza de poder hacer que el superior declinara su decisión

-No lo sé, aru… En verdad no lo sé… -

…

-¡Esto no está nada bien! ¿Por qué tomó una decisión de ese calibre? –

-Será lo mejor para nuestra tierra… -

-¿Y hará lo que usted vea más conveniente sin darle oportunidad de por lo menos saber el porqué de su situación? –

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe. Y será mejor que no vayas por ahí divulgando nada o te encierro con él –

-No será necesario –Dice con voz retadora –Usted sabe muy bien que no tardará mucho a que, por lo menos, los más cercanos a él empiecen a sospechar. Pero puede estar tranquilo, de mi boca no saldrá nada acerca de la situación de mi maestro –Y sin decir más se dio media vuelta ignorando cualquier cosa que el superior le fuera a decir.

A Taiwán no le gustaba la situación en la que se había metido, pero ahora era el único apoyo para el chino, que en este momento estaba siendo trasladado a su "nueva casa" .

Para su desgracia, ella había oído todo el alboroto. Había ido a la oficina del jefe de su maestro para hablar de un asunto con él cuando a lo lejos vio como el mencionado caminaba detrás del superior –"¿Qué hace él aquí?"- Pensó con sorpresa, pues también sabía que era MUY raro que este apareciera por estos lares. Iba a llamarlos cuando vio que cerraban la puerta.

Cuando oyó la amenaza del dragón, Taiwán se hizo a un lado sorprendida, atónita, y sobre todo, molesta por la decisión. Cuando este se fue ella no dudo en seguirlo y clamar por justicia.

Por desgracia fue inútil. La decisión fue dicha y la orden dada. Apresuró su paso para poder llegar a tiempo con su maestro el cual era llevado con solo su panda al recinto de forma discreta… O sea, estaba siendo escoltado por medio ejército chino.

Para su suerte llegó cuando estaban a punto de abordar un vehículo - ¡Maestro! –Grito haciendo que la escolta detuviera su acción y el mencionado volteara

-¿Taiwán? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –Preguntó con sorpresa y miedo –Si el superior se entera… -

-A estas alturas ya ha de saber que estoy aquí –Camino hasta posarse a lado del chino –Podemos continuar – Le dijo al general. Entró junto al mayor al vehículo y siguieron con su marcha. Taiwán no iba a obedecer las órdenes del dragón, no importaba cuan regañada acabaría pero ella estaría a lado de su maestro…

-Lamento lo que está sucediendo – Le dice con voz baja

-No tienes porqué lamentarlo –Le responde igual, solo que su voz denotaba más tristeza. Bajó su mirada a sus manos, no sabía que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante. Iba a ser llevado a un lugar lejos de su casa, la capital, de su gente, de sus hermanos… Solo esperaba poder, aunque sea desde lejos, resolver todo este embrollo –Por cierto… ¿Cómo sabes mi situación? –Volteo a ver a la menor. Sin ganas, solo la duda lo hizo voltear y preguntar

-Oí lo que pasó. Pero no se preocupe –Posa su mano en su hombro – No le diré a nadie lo que ocurrió. Se lo prometo –Sonrío de forma cálida a la promesa.

-Gracias –Sonrío débil pero sincero. Le iba a sentar muy bien tener a su hermana en ese tiempo de aislamiento que iba a sufrir. Aunque sabía que Taiwán no era muy empática a él y que siempre se quería deslindar de su tutela, el que ella lo ayudara en verdad era reconfortante y, por supuesto, subió más su ánimo y bajo un poco la depresión que estaba comenzando a sufrir.

Después de muchas horas de estar en el vehículo al fin paró al pie de una montaña

-Aquí es señor. Lo llevaré al templo personalmente. Tendrá guardias aquí todo el día al igual que unos cuantos más resguardando la entrada del templo –Señalo las posibles entradas de la montaña –La seguridad de esto es de alta prioridad, por lo que fuimos notificados que solo podrán entrar los que tengan el permiso del presidente –Volteo a ver a la taiwanesa

– Yo tengo el permiso del presidente y de alguien con más poder –Le dijo con advertencia. Pero aunque no fuera del todo cierto, a estas alturas, prácticamente ya lo tenía

-Entonces. Seguiré. –Vuelve a ver al país- Cualquier cosa que le sea necesaria o cualquier emergencia le avisará a los guardias de la entrada y ellos notificaran a la base y se le será proporcionada de inmediato la ayuda requerida. El templo y todos sus alrededores limitados serán las únicas zonas en las que usted podrá moverse. Y por favor… -Vio con seriedad al afectado- No trate de escapar. De ser así el encierro será peor y no será conveniente para usted. No me gusta amenazarlo, pero fueron órdenes directas –Hizo una seña al terminar y varios soldados se posicionaron en escolta –Podemos subir –

Fueron aproximadamente veinte minutos de subida por la montaña hasta llegar a un templo que en verdad parecía un mini palacio, y con "mini" me refiero a que era casi (o más) de la mitad de uno. Se podía ver que tenía de todo para poderse mantener. Tenía un campo, un arroyo y muy buena área para que el panda estuviera a gusto.

Entraron al lugar y le fue dicha la distribución de cada una de las habitaciones, dónde se quedaría y dónde estarán sus apoyos. En caso de que la menor fuera se le fue dicho que acondicionarían un lugar para ella como "sala de invitados"

-… Me retiro entonces –Hace una reverencia el general y sale con la escolta que se queda resguardando la entrada del recinto

…

-Esto es terrible. Y lo peor del caso es que sé quién pudo haber sido… -

-Taiwán-san ¿De qué está hablando? –

-¡Ah! ¡Nada Japón! Cosas que suceden en mi casa es todo –Río de forma nerviosa viendo como el japonés se encoje de hombros y se va ignorando la situación –"Tengo que dejar de pensar en alto" – Suspiró de alivio al librarse de esa. Era el día siguiente de cuando su maestro fue encerrado y ahora nos encontramos en una reunión de la ONU. Sí, últimamente ha habido muchas y grandes reuniones en menos de un año. Pero que podemos hacer…

Como siempre, todos estaban haciendo de todo menos por lo que estaban ahí. Los jefes estaban en una sala mientras los países en otra. La reunión estaba al comenzar y aún faltaba que varios países llegaran, así que mientras darán un resumen de los puntos a tratar

Durante toda la reunión Taiwán estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. No le hacía caso a ningún ruido y a ninguna pelea. A nada. Pareciera que estaba sola en esa gran sala y que nadie estuviera a su alrededor.

Una vez que la junta acabó pasaron, nuevamente, la lista. En ese momento ella seguía en sus pensamientos hasta empezó a oír bullicios de duda. Especialmente de un Norte-americano que estaba gritando que faltaba alguien… Y como su voz es tan suave y poco notoria –sarcasmo-

-¡Dónde está China! ¿¡Cómo fue que él no vino s su jefe está en la otra sala!?-

-Y-Yo no sé nada América-san. No es necesario que me grite –

-¡Pero tú eres su vecino y su hermano tienes que saber! –

-De verdad que yo no sé nada… -

-Nunca lo verán… -

Por muy sorprendente que se oyera. El susurro que sacó Taiwán de su boca fue escuchado por todos, por lo que todo el mundo tenía puesta su mirada curiosa sobre la chica.

Ella no le dio importancia a las miradas pues seguía en sus pensamientos. Se sentía realmente mal de no poder hacer nada sabiendo que pudo hacer algo para evitar que pasara algo así

-Taiwán-san. ¿A qué se refiere con que no lo veremos? –Se acercó el japonés a la chica, posando su mano en su hombro. No sabía que estaba ocurriendo y el verla así en verdad no le daba muy buena espina.

Ella levantó la mirada al sentir el toque de su hombro y pudieron ver con más claridad su mirada llena de tristeza. Fijo su mirada en Japón unos segundos antes de moverla y fijarse que tenía a todo el mundo mirándola, curiosos y esperando la respuesta

Suspiró con pesadez y volvió su mirada al isleño –El país está pasando por una situación algo crítica y para poder estabilizarlo, China no podrá salir de su tierra por un tiempo. Por eso no vino a la reunión y creo que no irá a varias más… -Sin decir más, tomó sus cosas y se levantó. Tenía que irse de ahí o sabía que tarde o temprano alguien le iba a terminar sacando la sopa. Y prometió y juró a su maestro que eso no pasaría.

La sala se llenó de un silencio un tanto incómodo. Todos, o la mayoría, se preguntaban que era esa crisis. No había nada en las noticias o en los periódicos que denotara que algo le estuviera pasando a la República Popular de China

-Eso explica… -

-¿Hermano? –Ucrania volteo a ver a su hermano menor cuando oyó su susurro. Rusia al ver que su hermana lo oyó la tomó del brazo con suavidad y la alejó lo más que pudo de todos, salieron sin ser vistos de la sala -¿Sucede algo hermano? –Volvió a preguntar cuando Rusia la soltó

-Algo en serio está pasando con China. No me refiero a la tierra si no a la representación y parece de gravedad –Pasó una mano por su cabello suspirando pesado. Sabía que esa noticia le había dado un mal presentimiento –Ayer salió una pequeña noticia de que el gobierno agarró a un terrorista en China. En las imágenes mostraron como el ejército escoltaba al "bandido" –

-Pues eso es bueno. No veo que tenga de gravedad que hayan… -

-No era un terrorista –La interrumpe al decir eso – Las imágenes se veían algo borrosas pero yo juré que la persona a la que escoltaban era a China y al parecer se lo llevaban a un lugar de detención, se veía que lo subían a los coches de presos –

Ucrania lo miró sorprendida. No era posible que el gobierno detuviera a su propio país. ¡Eso era ilógico! –¿Estás seguro de lo que me estás diciendo? Pudo ser un error. Dijiste que las imágenes no se veían bien, pudiste confundirte –

-No hay nadie en china que cargue un panda como si fuera su mascota y menos en medio de la capital–

Si la mayor estaba dudosa del veredicto de su hermano, ahora con lo que dijo no cabía duda de que este tenía algo de razón. Nadie en China, ni los cuidadores de pandas, podían andar tranquilamente por la calle con uno de esos y más si lo llevaban cargando de forma tan familiar.  
>Se tapó la boca sin quitar su mirada de sorpresa que mantenía en un punto cualquiera -¿Qué crees que haya pasado?- Volteó a verlo con duda. Ella sabía lo que el menor guardaba por la nación asiática y el saber eso hizo que se preocupara mucho<p>

-No lo sé. Pero tengo que averiguarlo –

…

No muy lejos de ahí una persona corría como si el mismísimo demonio lo estuviera persiguiendo. No podía creer lo que había oído. No le importaba lo que su jefe le fuera a decir, ya no importaba la reprimenda que le fuera a tocar, tenía que ir a China pero ya. Tenía que ver que el ruso estuviera mintiendo, tenía que asegurarse que lo que este vio fuera mentira y que solo su imaginación le jugó una jugarreta pesada.

-"Esto no puede ser verdad" –Pensaba con ansiedad –"Debe ser un error. Aniki no puede estar en un problema así" – Durante todo su vuelo estuvo preocupado por la situación

…

Mientras tanto. En el templo donde se encontraba la nación milenaria estaba en completo silencio. Todos se habían ido a dormir, a excepción de la guardia nocturna.  
>China había decidido caminar un poco por el patio, quería pensar un poco, despejarse.<br>Su mente había trabajado por varias horas en muchas suposiciones. No quería que lo que había venido a su mente era real.

Se sentó bajo un árbol dirigiendo su vista al cielo. Cerró sus ojos un momento y respiro con tranquilidad buscando un poco de relajación. Debía relajar su cuerpo y mente para poder pensar con más claridad en lo que había formulado durante toda la tarde.

Unas cuantas lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer y unos cuantos sollozos se oían rompiendo el silencio de la noche. No podía creer en lo que estaba pensando, si en verdad pasó lo que cree… -"Cómo pudieron…"- Soltó un sollozo más fuerte y cubrió su cara con sus manos. Su impotencia crecía cada vez más, no iba a poder resolver nada estando ahí. Quería saber y exigir la verdad, pero ahora le será imposible.

No. No podía y no quería aceptar lo que ahora le sucedía y menos aceptaría que…  
>Se levantó de donde estaba y se dirigió al primer guardia que encontró, que para su suerte había uno en el jardín<p>

-Sé que esto fue planeado para que nadie supiera de mi paradero y puedan mantener mi condición en secreto –Fue hablando mientras se acercaba al hombre –Así como sé que nadie más que mis jefes y Taiwán pueden entrar a verme directamente, por lo mismo te quiero pedir un favor –Lo vio a los ojos cuando estaba enfrente de él –Me dijo el general que cualquiera que no fueran uno de ellos tres tenía que ser sacado del lugar de inmediato, ¿Verdad? –El hombre asintió sin titubear, pues esa fue su orden y que si el milenario quería escapar lo detuviera aunque usara la violencia –Pues aquí está el favor. Si le dices esto a tu general sé que no me negará la petición, y quiero que le digas a tus compañeros –Su mirada se afilo más y en ella se podía ver un enojo potente, el soldado podía jurar que si esta fuese el arma que cargaba ya estuviera muerto

-¿Qué desea que le diga a mi general? Sabe que no todo lo que le pida se le consentirá-

-Yo lo sé. Pero sé que esto es algo que él no me negará, ni siquiera mi superior –Paró un poco pues sus ganas de llorar habían vuelto y quería detenerlas, cosa que logró –Si ven por los alrededores a Rusia o a Corea… -Se dio media vuelta- Disparen… - Sin decir más caminó hacia el recinto dispuesto a descansar

…

**Gracias de nuevo por leer y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**

**Se me cuidan y sueñen con harto yaoi c: 3 **


	5. Primera búsqueda

**Hola a todos! Lamento la tardanza en subir el capítulo pero estos días no has sido los míos :/  
>Pero ya estoy de vuelta y creo que es lo importante n.n ... Espero...<br>De nueva cuenta les agradezco a todos sus reviews y, como siempre, solo actualizo y los contesto. Me hace muy feliz que les esté gustando c:**

**Y bueno, sin más de que decir... FIC /o/**

**Capítulo 5: Primera búsqueda**

Ya era de día en las tierras de Asia oriental. El sol iba naciendo de a poco de por entre las montañas. Arriba en el cielo se podía apreciar una figura que se podía parecer a una gran serpiente recorriendo el cielo que a poco iba agarrando tonalidades naranjas.

Siguió su recorrido sin mucha prisa, sabía que no había que tenerla. Se podía jurar que iba disfrutando del paisaje y de la brisa matutina.  
>A los pocos minutos llegó a su destino, de lejos, en lo alto de una montaña, divisó su destino. No fue necesario avisar quien era, la gente que había ahí ya lo sabía, por lo que siguió planeando hasta llegar a un balcón que daba a un pasillo y se adentró al recinto al que había llegado.<p>

A paso lento, y casi con sigilo, se fue acercando a una habitación. Abrió lento la puerta viendo como una "joven" dormía en la cama que había ahí

-Buenos días Yao –Habló con una voz normal, llena de familiaridad –Sé que has pasado una noche dura pero eso hora de despertar. Tienes que desayunar y comer bien para mantener tu salud – Ya cerca de la cama, posa su mano sobre el bulto moviéndolo un poco logrando su objetivo

La nación despertó con mucha pesadez. No había dormido bien por tener muchas preocupaciones rondando su mente. Se levantó con lentitud y observó al dragón con una cara totalmente neutra, no sabía que sentir en este momento. Asintió leve como señal de saludo y de afirmación a la orden.

-Veo que tu noche fue más dura de lo que parecería –Se acomodó cerca de una pared para no estorbar al chino en su despertar – Dime ¿Qué ocurrió para que me pasaran una orden un tanto "peculiar"? –

El chino volteo a ver a la criatura aún con esa expresión neutra deteniendo su acción de desvestirse. Se le quedó viendo unos segundo y luego desvío su mirada –No quiero hablar de eso… -Le dijo en casi un susurro continuando con lo que estaba haciendo

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo porque, aunque haya aprobado la orden, debó saber también el por qué la aprobé- Se acomoda hasta quedar recostado en el suelo- Dime ¿Corea y Rusia tienen algo que ver con esto? –

Bajo su mirada y empezó a respirar un poco acelerado. No quería recordar a las conclusiones que había llegado la noche anterior. Pero por supuesto, le fue imposible. Cada recuerdo y cada conclusión hacía que volviera a un estado de cansancio y desesperación, sintiendo como se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y como sus labios temblaban

-Tienen que ver… -Siguió susurrando para que ese nudo no se aflojara –De eso estoy seguro… -

-¿Y se puede saber por qué lo piensas? –No cambió su tono de voz, tal vez Xi y Taiwán habían tenido razón. Había sido muy duro en su regaño, pero también tenía que ver por una nación y una tierra. Era lógico que actuara tan estrepitosamente, pero también tuvo un error, no dejó que su nación se explicara correctamente.

China, en cambio, quedó callado por varios segundos que poco a poco se fueron trasformando en minutos.

-"Juré ver a Corea salir de aquí" –

-"¿Qué harías si lastimaras a alguien que quieres?" –

-"Hice algo muy malo…"-

Ante cada recuerdo de cada palabra sus ojos se iban humedeciendo. Los cerró con fuerza y sostuvo su cabeza con sus manos desesperadamente

-"Era Rusia. Se veía preocupado y alterado". "Lo vi acostado, tosiendo… Y con la ropa hecha un nudo…"- "Pudo ser que…"

-¿Y si se entera de mi razón...?" – "Se veía muy concentrado en mis reacciones…"

-"¿Qué recuerda de lo que pasó en la fiesta de Estados Unidos?"- "Estaba preocupado…"

-"Le había dejado el pantalón puesto, pero…" – "Su duda era notoria…"

-"En verdad la amo" – "Hablaba de una persona, no de un "ella" "

-"¡Pero qué fue lo que hice ayer, aru!" – "No eran golpes, no eran heridas de accidente. Definitivamente eran chupetones y mordidas*"

Sus lágrimas empezaron a ser presentes, pero sin llanto

-"Solo son suposiciones mías…" –

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Habló el ser de forma paternal al ver a su nación en estado de crisis –Yao. Si no me quieres decir ahora…

-Fueron ellos… -Susurró en algo que parecía más que un sollozo- No sé quién fue. Pero de uno de ellos es, aru –Su voz se empezaba a quebrar-

-¿Estás seguro de lo que piensas? Ten mucho cuidado al juzgar, recuerda que esto es de suma importancia y delicadeza. No saques conclusiones aseguradas tan rápido –Se levantó de su posición para acercarse lentamente al pequeño* - Podría causar un problema internacional-

-… Seguro… - Titubeo un poco-

Resopló un poco ante el titubeo- Bien, haremos esto. No estaba muy de acuerdo que Taiwán también viniera y supiera tu paradero. Pero algo me dice que ella sabe algo que nosotros ignoramos – Se acerca a la nación rodeándola un poco –Tu sinceridad te ha dado más libertades, pero no por eso te dejaré ir… -

-No quiero salir de aquí… -Dice sin dejar de ver al superior con decisión y tristeza

-Me alegra que cooperes de esta forma –Sonríe y se enreda un poco más en el chino –Te daré más comunicación con el exterior. Siempre y cuando sea solamente con Taiwán. Quiero que le saques cualquier información para ver si tu suposición es correcta –Camina desenredándose de a poco –Por supuesto la tendré vigilada. No es que desconfíe de ella, desconfío de las demás naciones que sepan cómo sacarle información. Sabes que no puedo permitir eso –Sigue su andar hasta llegar a la puerta –Andando. Vamos a que comas, no quiero que te me enfermes de nada y menos en ese estado –

-Shí de* -Dice en automático siguiendo a su superior. Él tampoco quería que esto saliera a la luz, menos ahora. Se dudaba quién fuera a ser el padre del hijo que estaba esperando y por lo mismo podía hacerse un conflicto internacional. No se sabía, en primera, si el pequeño iba a ser una provincia, un distrito u otra nación, pero de cualquier forma todo iba en contra de él simplemente por estar en medio.

-"No importa ya de quién sea. Nadie debe de saber de su existencia" –

…

-Haber compa*. Esto se te va a empezar a salir de las manos. Puede ser que te estés preocupando por nada –

-Lo mismo me dijo mi hermana… -

-¡Oh pues!* Lo único que sabemos es que el gobierno está ocultando algo. Y mira que yo tengo demasiada experiencia en cuanto al tema de modificar información del gobierno en los medios –Se cruza de brazos –

-Pero esto es diferente. Tu jefe solo oculta lo mal que le hace a tu pueblo. Pero él no te haría algo o te acusaría de algo –Lo ve con desesperación- Algo le está pasando a China en este momento y no sé ni donde está-

-¿Y eso como lo sabes tú? –

-Ya fui a su casa y esta se ve que lleva vacía semanas – Se deja caer en el sofá –Ni siquiera su mascota está –

Ya había pasado un mes desde que China fue llevado a su "nuevo hogar". Y tal y como Taiwán lo predijo, sus vecinos se estaban empezando a preocupar y a sospechar que algo le estaba ocurriendo… Por supuesto ninguno sabía qué era.

Y entre sus vecinos, por supuesto, estaban las naciones rusa y coreana. Qué ya habían entrado a la casa del milenario con tal de encontrar algo. Claro, cada uno por su parte.  
>Y en este momento el ruso ya estaba más que desesperado por el hecho de que la tierra se tragó al chino.<p>

-Puede que haya ido a otra de sus provincias a trabajar o a arreglar algún asunto –Se sentó junto al alto y posó su mano en su hombro –Solo han sido unas cuantas semanas como tú dices. No te preocupes por algo que de seguro ni está pasando. Tranquilo güey –

Sonrío al latino respondiéndole la sonrisa que este le dedico después de sus palabras. Tenía razón. No podía angustiarse por algo que de seguro vio mal. Además, solo ha buscado al chino en la capital, pero no en sus provincias, lo más seguro es que esté en una de ellas como dice el mexicano.

-Lamento molestarte con esto –

-Tú no serás molestia. Eres un amigo muy preciado Rusia. Vamos a comer algo, te hará bien – Se levantó de su puesto para salir de la casa siendo seguido por el ruso

…

-Are you alrigth Korea? Te he visto decaído últimamente –

-Sí, estoy bien… -Dice tumbado en la mesa –Solo estoy un poco cansado –

-Haz estado cansado desde ya hace meses…-

-Déjalo Anglaterre, el pobre ha de tener mucho trabajo –

-Dude. En serio siento que no estás bien –Pone una mano en la espalda del coreano

-En serio Amerika, solo estoy cansado –Levanta su cabeza de su posición sonriéndole débil. Y no estaba mintiendo del todo, durante estas semanas se la ha estado de un lado a otro buscando al chino. Desde ese día que se escapó de la cumbre de la ONU no lo ha hallado en, por lo menos, dos de sus provincias principales. Ni en la capital, ni en Shanghai lo ha encontrado y eso ya lo estaba estresando –

-Dime. ¿Tiene algo que ver con Chine? Porque cada vez que no aparece en una reunión te veo más nervioso de lo que estabas con anterioridad –

-France. No lo molestes, no ves que está cansado… -

-America, he's right. Por lo mismo le decía que lo veo cansado de meses, pero más ahora… -

Corea había ido a casa del norteamericano a buscar un poco de consuelo. Lo que no pudo adivinar era que había "reunión familiar" y ahora había un estadounidense preocupado, un inglés y un francés de metiches y un canadiense al cual no han pelado* en ese tiempo

Corea volvió a tumbar su cara en la mesa, desesperado por no saber ni que hacer en estos momentos. Y ahora tenía una pelea enfrente por ver quién era el más metiche de la situación

-Korea… -Oye una voz suave a su lado y una mano ligera sobre su hombro que lo hacen voltear –Sea lo que sea que te esté pasando puedes decirlo, si no quieres tan solo quiero que sepas que me puedes usar de apoyo –Sonríe con suavidad y sinceridad. A lo que el coreano no pudo evitar darle un sentimiento de nostalgia y dolor. No por lo que haya dicho o por el tono que usó el canadiense, si no por esa sonrisa que se le figuraba…

-Aniki… -Dijo de forma lastimera y sollozante. Abrazó al canadiense llorando en su hombro un tanto fuerte, haciendo que la pelea que los otros tres tenían para de golpe.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Korea? –Le gritó un alterado estadounidense a su hermano, el cual lo ignoró y solo atino a devolver el abrazo. Francia solo puso una mano en el hombro de Estados Unidos diciéndole con eso que se relaje

-Entonces si fue esa la razón… -Inglaterra habla en tono bajo, más para sí, viendo como el asiático lloraba desconsoladamente. Pero algo, una confesión que hizo él, los dejó a todos, inclusive a Canadá, hechos piedra. Todos se miraron entre si mientras Corea seguía en su pena, sin saber que decir o pensar.

-Le hice algo horrible a Aniki. Abusé de él mientras estaba ebrio y ahora no sé dónde está y si no lo encuentro no tendré la oportunidad de decirle lo mucho que lo siento y me odiará cada vez más. Y no quiero que me odie… Quiero que me ame como yo a él… -

-Oh mon dieu –Fue lo único que se escuchó después, Francia solo atinó a pasarse una mano por el cabello mientras suspiraba con pesadez

…

-¿Cómo va todo? –

-Bien. Por el momento me dicen que no tengo ningún problema en nada –

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes maestro? –Se sentó junto a él y tocó su abdomen. Aún este no estaba abultado, de hecho no se notaba nada, pero le había dado ese impulso por hacerlo

-Nueve semanas. En dos días cumplo las diez –No pudo evitar responder la pregunta en un tono suave y tierno. Ver a Taiwán así le recordaba cuando le llegaba a regalar cosas de niña y esta las veía maravillada

-Me alegro que este saliendo todo bien – Retira su mano del chino para colocarla en su regazo y sentarse mejor - ¿Y cómo ha estado aquí? –

-Creí que sería incómodo por el hecho de estar solo. Pero las enfermeras y los soldados hasta eso son buena compañía –

Ríe bajito por lo que le fue dicho –¿Cómo la milicia va a serle buena compañía, maestro?-

-Como ven que no hay indicios de que quiera escapar de aquí y además de que el superior me dio unas cuantas libertades más, bajaron un poco su guardia. Por lo que ya interactúan conmigo sin ningún problema-

-Ya veo –Sonríe ante la buena noticia. Siguieron hablando de varias cosas, sobre todo de como la chica ha estado hasta el tope de trabajo y desde hace rato que quería ir a verlo. Aprovechando la plática, China no pudo evitar hablar de algo.

-Tai… -Sonó suave pero al mismo tiempo autoritario, la chica volteo de inmediato por la forma en la que se dirigió a ella- Quiero que me digas algo y quiero que seas sincera-

-¿Qué sucede? –

-De lo que me habías dicho ya hace un poco más de dos meses ¿Solo lo que me dijiste es lo que sabes?

La chica vio con extrañeza al mayor. No sabía bien a lo que se estaba refiriendo hasta que cayó en cuenta soltando un "Oh". Se removió incómoda sin saber que decir o sin saber que era lo que el mayor quería que ella le dijera

-Algo sabes ¿Verdad? –Le dice ya seguro. El verla así de incómoda le dice que, en realidad, algo ha de saber- ¿Qué sabes de lo que me hizo Rusia o Corea? –

-No sé nada… –Lo ve a los ojos para continuar –No sé nada de lo que pasó con Rusia esa noche. Lo que le dije el día siguiente es lo único que sé, porque es lo único que vi… Y de Corea… -No sabía que hacer o decir al respecto. Sabía que el coreano no le había dicho nada… ¡Y era obvio! Si no, no estaría preguntando esas cosas - Sé lo que te hizo. Le dije que yo no te diría nada siempre y cuando él lo hiciera… Por lo visto no lo hizo –Su voz denotaba cierta decepción, lo había ayudado solo por verlo tan mal y arrepentido…

-…Entonces lo intentó hacer –Dijo de golpe irrumpiendo los pensamientos de la taiwanesa. Volteo a verlo con sorpresa ante la confesión

-¿Cómo que lo intentó hacer? –

-El día antes de regresarme a casa cuando estábamos en Japón. Me invitó a salir para platicar, pero no pudo decirme nada relevante porque me agarraron las náuseas al oler el perfume de una señora que pasó por ahí en ese momento –Hizo un gesto al recordar ese olor – Después de recuperarme me llevó hasta mi habitación de hotel y se fue diciendo que otro día platicaríamos con más calma. Pero al día siguiente me regresé a China con la esperanza de curar mi malestar y… Bueno, ya sabes la historia y que es ese "malestar" –

La menor calló por la declaración –"Entonces si le iba a decir…"- Estaba dudosa de si seguir callando. Opto por decirle la verdad

-Maestro. Le había prometido no decir nada siempre y cuando él lo hiciera. Pero viendo la situación creo que será imposible que lo haga por lo menos hasta que usted salga de aquí – Meditó muy bien que decir para que el mayor lo digiera mejor posible –Esa madrugada, me dijo que se había levantado y empezó a vagar por la casa sin rumbo y que de un momento a otro ya se encontraba en su habitación… -Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sin necesidad de decir más se entendió que quería decir la menor, pero aun así habló –Abusó de usted, pero me dijo que estaba en total arrepentido… -

-¿Por qué lo hizo entonces? –La interrumpió sintiendo como su enojo iba creciendo

-Eso ya no me lo dijo. Solo me dijo que fue un impulso, pero ya no me dijo impulso de qué –

China se tapó su cara con ambas manos soltando un gritillo de frustración y desesperación. No podía creer que el coreano llegara a eso, creyó que lo que le decía que él (refiriéndose a sí mismo) era suyo y… Ese tipo de cosas, solo eran puro cuento y puro cotorreo*. No podía creer que lo llevara tan enserio hasta hacer algo así estando en un estado tan vulnerable

-Maestro… -Puso una mano en su hombro preocupada por su reacción

-Quiero… -Quitó sus manos de su cara tomando un respiro largo y prolongado buscando calmarse –Quiero me hagas un favor –Soltó de una vez junto todo el aliento que contuvo en su respiración- Ya que eres la única que tiene contacto con el exterior, quiero que les saques el por qué me hicieron esto… No creo que sea tan difícil –Recarga su mentón en su mano suspirando con pesadez

-No, yo tampoco lo creo. Pero siento que me tardaré por el hecho de que, por lo menos, no tengo una relación muy estrecha con Rusia y no tengo ese nivel de confianza con él –Se acomoda de nuevo en su lugar y ve al mayor con una sonrisa- Pero haré todo lo posible – "Aunque tengo una sospecha. Pero mejor asegurar" –

-Gracias Tai –Le devuelve la sonrisa, solo que esta es un poco más suave

Durante lo que restó del día los dos asiáticos buscaron desviar su atención del tema por un rato. Esa noche Taiwán pasó la noche en el templo y por primera vez, durmió con un poco más de tranquilidad sabiendo que se había quitado un peso de encima

...

***Pequeño: -Con eso me refiero a su estatura. Solo lo pongo por si acaso c:**

***Shi de: -Sí en chino**

***Compa: - Es la forma corta de decir "compadre". A veces se usa hacia los amigos en sé si esto se use en los demás países de habla hispana... Tengo que aprender de modismos para evitar decir cosas innecesarias... YA! ._.**

***¡Oh pues!: -En este caso lo use como censura xD. En este caso es una forma sutil de decir "Oh, con un carajo" xD**

**Bueno. Ps hasta aquí me llegaron las ideas. Espero que el final no haya sido muy cortante pero la verdad no supe como acabarlo de una manera "suspensosa" (?) como los anteriores  
>Así que decidí dejarlo en un "happy ending"<strong>

**Gracias de nuevo por leer y o olviden sus reviws! Me animan mucho cuando me dan sus opiniones ;)  
>Hasta el próximo capi! n.n**


	6. En búsqueda de alguna pista

**Hola a todos! **

**-Se tira estrepitosamente a hacer una reverencia… Terminó golpeándose la cara- Lamento mucho el retraso! Pero entre que me quise volver a enfermar, entre que tenía unas cosas que hacer para una beca –Que al fin de cuentas no ganó-, entre que tuve trabajos de escuela que hacer y entre que se me secó el cerebro ps no pude traerles el capi antes T^T**

**Además de que siento que me quedó muy feo! De ser así se los compensaré en el próximo, se los juro (T^T) Bueno sin más de que llorar (?)… -Se soba su cara por el golpe al hacer la reverencia- Le dejó mi intento de capi~ -Se va a curar su golpe- **

**PD: Ninguna taiwanesa y ningún té inglés fueron lastimados durante el rodaje (?) **

**FIC! /o/ **

**Capítulo 6: En búsqueda de alguna pista**

_"Por cuestiones de trabajo no me he podido acercar a un mínimo de información. Pero sigo planeando como salir de esta para poder acercarme o investigar algo que sin que me vea sospechosa. _  
><em>Al único que me he podido acercar, y eso poco, es a Corea. <em>  
><em>No he podido hablar mucho con él. Ha estado muy distante y creo que entró en una espacie de depresión. Espero informarme mejor para saber que le ocurre. <em>  
><em>Hungría me ha dicho que algo está similar con Rusia. Dice que lo ha estado viendo muy distraído, tanto que ni se ha molestado en huir de su hermana. (Me dice que ella también se empezó a preocupar… Bueno, ambas) <em>

_Espero poderlo ver, ya sea la próxima semana o si no en la otra. Espero esté llevando bien el final de su primer trimestre. Más le valga que el pequeño este creciendo bien y usted se esté cuidando como se debe. Me gustaría que cuando vaya ya se noté más la presencia de mi sobrino. _  
><em>Bueno, me tengo que ir. Este papeleo no se revisará ni se firmará por si solo <em>

_-Taiwán 3 – " _

Dobló la carta y la guardó en el sobre, fue con su secretaría pidiéndole que la llevara a la dirección escrita.  
>La noche calló sobre las tierras de Taiwán. A paso lento y sin apresuro se dirigió a su casa dispuesta a descansar. Ya llevaba varias semanas de trabajo intenso y no podía zafarse mucho para poder ayudar a su maestro. Por suerte una de las siguientes semanas al fin sería libre y podía seguir con su cometido.<br>Llego a su casa, se bañó, se cambió a sus ropas más cómodas, cenó y se fue a ver la tele un rato. En eso oye que tocan la puerta. Dudosa por quién podría ser y por la hora se levantó y fue a atender la puerta. Al abrirla no pudo evitar congelarse ante la presencia.

-Tu… -

-Lo siento. Pero quieren hablar contigo –Y sin decir más la taiwanesa fue noqueada y llevada lejos de su casa

…

-Todo va en perfecto orden hasta ahora. No tiene de que preocuparse –

-Ya te dije que si voy a convivir de a mínimo un año contigo, me hables de "tú" me siento viejo que me hable de usted –

-Lo siento. Pero me es difícil ya que usted es alguien de índole importante –

Suspiró derrotado ante la terquedad de la mujer –… ¿Tengo algo que hacer en específico? –

-Para nada. Solo que sus rutinas matutinas de ejercicios tienen que cambiar o disminuir. No puede hacer cosas ya tan pesadas –Guarda las cosas que usó antes de ir por un papel y llenarlo –También le vamos a cambiar la dieta. Al estar comiendo mucho puede engordar y eso también puede afectarlo –

-Hay algo que pueda hacer sin que me haga daño –Dijo con pesadez ante tantas restricciones.  
>Hoy, China, había cumplido las catorce semanas de gestación. Por supuesto que a partir de ahora tenía que cuidarse aún más porque, según las enfermeras, si hacía algo brusco podía pasarle algo malo a él o al niño, por ende tenía las diez mil y una cosas prohibidas (-Nada exagerado el chico-), cosa que lo tenía de los nervios –"Solo falta que hasta respirar sea dañino…"- Era lo que luego pensaba ante la lista de restricciones que le daban<p>

-Mi compañera le puede decir que ejercicios puede hacer sin que le resulte pesado y usted mantenga su ritmo de vida –Le sonríe mientras le extiende una hoja con su nueva dieta –Mi otra compañera le ayudará con la comida de ahora en adelante para que usted haga esfuerzos mínimos… -La mujer seguía hablando

Él por el momento ya no la estaba oyendo en lo absoluto. Su vista, aunque estaba fija en la hoja, realmente no estaba viendo nada. Sin poder evitarlo, a veces su mente se iba pensando en cómo serían las cosas cuando el bebé naciera, cómo sería si hubiera sabido todo desde antes, si supiera ahora de quien es, qué estarán haciendo los presuntos padres ahora…

-"¿Me estarán buscando?"- Su propia pregunta lo sorprendió. ¿Se estaba preocupando por lo que esos dos estuviesen haciendo? Se supone que no los quería ni ver, que mandó a que no se acercaran ni a la falda de la montaña (en caso de que encontraran su paradero). Entonces ¿Por qué se preocupaba? Sacudió un poco su cabeza para disipar esos pensamientos. Cuando la mujer terminó de hablar y lo dejó salir de la habitación que acondicionaron como "clínica", fue a su habitación para dejar su hoja y de ahí se fue al jardín trasero donde estaba su panda comiendo un bambú.

Lo observó por un rato, divirtiéndose de lo linda que era su mascota –Me alegró mucho que te dejaran venir conmigo –El panda voltea a su dueño cuando oyó esa voz suave y cálida. Aún con su caña de bambú en su hocico caminó hacía el chino que se encontraba sentado en una banca de madera. Subió a la banca y colocó su cabeza en el regazo de su dueño y siguió comiendo China acarició el pelaje del pequeño panda que yacía en su regazo, sin poder evitarlo, una sonrisa surcó sus labios, sonrisa que creció y poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una risa enternecida al ver que, cuando el pequeño acabó de comer, este se acurrucó en sus piernas para dormir

-¿Cómo vez a panda? Espero que cuando salgas no se cele de que ya no será en único al que cargue y mime… -Cuando menos se dio cuenta ya tenía su otra mano acariciando su vientre.  
>Este aún no estaba lo suficientemente abultado como para ser muy notorio, pero tampoco lo suficientemente plano como lo tenía. Si se quitaba la camisa que llevaba, la cual era muy holgada, se podía ya presenciar una pequeña protuberancia. Esa era la que ahora acariciaba con cariño. No podía creer lo mucho que esto lo iba cambiando. Tal vez era que la tranquilidad que lo ha estado rodeando le ha sido de mucha ayuda, pero ahora solo tenía la mente en su pequeño.<br>Ya los problemas en cuanto a qué era su niño o a cómo iba a volver después de desaparecer de la nada era un asunto del que se encargará a su debido tiempo. Por el momento solo quería disfrutar de la tranquilidad que presenciaba en este momento.

-Solo quiero que esto pase rápido - Siguió acariciando con su otra mano el lomo de su mascota

…

-"Ya se cumplen casi dos meses desde que desapareció"- Revisa una lista que tiene en una libreta –"Ya busque en todas sus ciudades importantes, en los pueblos más cercanos a Beijing, inclusive ya lo busqué en las comunidades circundantes a la capital…" –Se toma la cabeza con las manos con desesperación, recargando sus codos en la mesa haciendo un golpe sordo al hacerlo –"Siento que me están faltando lugares, pero… ¿Cuáles? – Corea seguía desesperado por encontrar el paradero del mayor sin encontrar ni un solo rastro por el momento. Se encontraba en la oficina de su jefe "revisando" unos papeles (porque de revisar no hacía nada), buscaba distraerse con el trabajo y que su mente esté fuera de preocuparse por el mayor, pero al parecer eso no funcionaba ya que la mayoría de su trabajo era firmar papales de tratados con China… Nada de ayuda.  
>Lo bueno es que ahora tenía el respaldo de su amigo americano para ayudarlo. Al parecer este le había dicho que podía intentar ubicarlo a base de un rastreo, aunque sigue dudando de si va a o no a funcionar…<p>

-FlashBack—

_-No quería preguntar ¿Pero cómo lo vas a rastrear? – _

_-Easy dude! No necesito un GPS o un radar interno para rastrearlo –Enfoca su vista a un enorme computador mientras tecleaba con rapidez quien sabe qué cosa –Por ejemplo. Implante un chip rastreador en England y Canada para poderlos tener cuidados…- _

_-YOU WHAT!- El nombrado escupió su té se levantó de su asiento siento detenido por Francia_

_ Le hace una seña junto con un "Shh" para que callara –Así que su rastreo interno es rápido e inmediato. Pero en caso de Asia Oriental me ha hecho difícil hacer eso por el hecho de que casi no tengo una convivencia cercana y a toda hora con ustedes… - Ante lo oído, Corea bajo la mirada a su cuerpo con miedo y preocupación, temiendo por la privacidad misma y la de Japón… Sí, sabía que ellos dos eran los más cercanos al norteamericano y de seguro ya tenían ese chip sin haberse dado cuenta -Así que no podré rastrear a China con esa facilidad y rapidez… -Seguía tecleando hasta que en la enorme pantalla salió el mapa de la RPC con varios puntos azules –Pero la tecnología infrarroja de la NASA me será muy útil ahora. Así es como rastreamos organismos en Marte ¡No es asombroso dude! – _

-Fin del Flashback-

Sabía que la tecnología de su amigo era de la mejor. Pero aun así dudaba que haya algo de eficacia, ya que si el gobierno estaba involucrado, esté haría lo posible para que su nación no fuera ubicada. Se dejó caer hasta que descansó su cabeza sobre el mueble.

Suspiró pesado, ya no sabía que más hacer. Se estaba dando por vencido, el chino había desaparecido de la fas dela tierra, lo sabía. Nadie podía irse solo así sin dejar rastro alguno. Si se hubiera mudado a otro lado sería notorio pero en su casa aún estaban todas sus cosas, nada ha sido movido, nadie ha habitado ahí y era notorio por lo tétrica que ahora se veía la casa por fuera y lo sucia e inhóspita que estaba por dentro.  
>De un segundo a otro, sus pensamientos fueron cortados al oír el teléfono de la oficina sonar. Levanto la bocina esperando que sea algo de poca importancia ya que no tenía nada de ganas de hacer algo.<p>

-Se encuentra hablando a la presidencia de la República de Corea, ¿Con quién desea hablar?-

-Disculpe cualquier molestia ocasionada… -El oír esa voz lo hizo sobresaltarse un poco y más por el tono en que hablaba –Me permitiría hablar con la representación del país, es de suma importancia…-

-S-Soy yo… - Eso último lo hizo tensarse. Esa voz agitada, preocupada, aunque se oyera seria, como siempre, se notaba que algo andaba mal ya que hablaba un tanto golpeado

-Eso es bueno. Tengo que hablarle de algo importante. Ne… Necesito su ayuda… -Eso se tornaba más raro, ÉL pidiéndole AYUDA. A causa de sus diferencias nunca creyó que eso fuera a ser posible… Hasta ahora –Taiwán lleva desaparecida una semana completa, su jefe no sabe que ocurrió con ella. Necesito su ayuda, por favor. Corea-san … -

A los segundos de oír eso se oyó el eco de un objeto caer en toda la habitación

…

Después de una semana de estar lejos de su hogar al fin volvía. Esas juntas con Estados Unidos lo estaban cansando. Lo único que quería era estar en su casa, frente a la chimenea, con un poco de vodka disfrutando de la tranquilidad de su casa.  
>Viniendo de él, que siempre quería que todo mundo estuviera con él, era raro que quisiera soledad. Pero hoy en día era lo único que quería. Seguía preocupado, triste de no saber qué le pasó a su país vecino. Ni un rastro, ni una pista… Nada.<p>

Bajó del avión y se dirigió al auto de su jefe para ser llevado a la presidencia. Solo faltaba entregar un informe y con eso estaba libre de volver a su casa. Cuando llego al recinto su hermana Bielorrusia se encontraba afuera esperándolo.

-Privet Bela –Le saludo con cansancio y sin ánimos, a pesar de que traía esa sonrisa típica en él, se notaba que su ánimo estaba cada vez peor. Para estas alturas su hermana no buscaba hostigarlo como siempre, estaba preocupada por su estado.

Ya no huía de ella, si lo abrazaba se dejaba hacer sin tratar de forcejear su libertad mientras tenía la mirada perdida a un punto, si le entregaba un papel de matrimonio este solamente lo veía y lo tiraba por ahí. Ya no hacía nada…

-Privitanie brat. Es bueno que ya hayas llegado de tu viaje ¿Ese asqueroso capitalista le hizo algo? –Empezó a caminar a la par del mayor buscando distraerlo con una plática amena. Hablaba de cualquier cosa mientras se dirigía a la oficina. Cayó cuando fueron recibidos por el jefe ruso. Ambos lo saludaron con cordialidad

– ¿Todo en orden? –Pregunto el señor a lo que recibió una afirmación por parte de su nación y folder lleno de hojas – Ya puedes retírate –Le dijo apenas y tomó los papeles en mano.

Durante el recorrido a la casa de Rusia, su hermana buscaba entablar una conversación con él, lo cual le resultaba casi imposible

-Por cierto Bela. ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí? – Por un segundo la mujer vio con duda a su hermano hasta que recordó a que se refería

–Claro. Creí que iba a ser difícil pero fue más fácil que patear a Lituania –Sonríe con prepotencia esperando la felicitación de su hermano por su buena labor

-Eso me parece bien –Por primera vez en semanas la chica volvió a ver esa verdadera sonrisa juguetona de su hermano, cosa que hizo que se enorgullecerá más por su perfecta labor. Sintieron como el auto se detuvo y ambos bajaron y entraron a la residencia de la representación de Rusia.

…

Estaba oscuro. Completamente oscuro. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí. Si eran horas, días, semanas.  
>Despertó sintiendo un fuerte y punzante dolor de cabeza. Sentía frío, había sido dejada en el piso de un lugar totalmente oscuro. No sabía dónde estaba pero, aunque el lugar fuera templado, sabía que estaba en un lugar muy frío ya que, con la escasa y tenue luz que se colaba de una ventanilla que estaba entablada, podía ver que había unas tuberías sobre ella con mucha escarcha.<p>

Busco incorporarse pero no podía levantarse, el cuerpo completo le dolía y que decir de su cabeza. Estuvo varias horas acostada en el frío suelo tratando de que ese dolor se disipara, buscar dormir otro poco para lograrlo… Tortuosas horas que tuvo que aguantar dolores innecesarios y sin poder conciliar el sueño. De repente oyó pasos en el techo, o lo que consideraba el techo, y voces.  
>Se incorporó hasta quedar sentada y buscar o tratar de identificar dichas voces.<p>

-¿Eh? Pero si es nuestra visita. No la hubieras dejado ahí… -Oyó con claridad

-"¡Esa voz!" – Volteo con rapidez a la puerta del lugar mientras su mirada tenía cierto odio. Oyó como esos pasos ibas sonando más cercanos, más marcados y más pesados. La puerta se abrió de golpe obligando a la chica cerrar y tapar sus ojos por lo brusco que la luz entró en ellos.

-Disculpa la forma en la que fuiste tratada. Déjame compensarte a cambio de algo… - Con cuidado y lentitud abrió y descubrió sus ojos viendo a la puerta donde había una enorme y robusta figura en esta –Debes disculpar a mi hermana. Sigue demasiado en pie mis órdenes –Oyó una risita entre burlona e infantil

-¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿¡Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí!? –Pregunto con enfado y miedo, provocando que su voz temblara

-Pedí que te dejara en mi casa, pero no aquí. Lamento no haberte sacado antes pero estaba de viaje –Se fue acercando a la taiwanesa con seguridad –Te compensaré este mal trato a cambio de información. Da? – Se puso de cuclillas para quedar a la altura de la chica -¿Qué sabes del paradero de tu hermano? –

…

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy~ -Llega con un parche en posición de cruz en su frente- Espero no haya salido tan feo como pienso que quedó **

**Espero sus reviews y cualquier sugerencia o idea loca me la dicen c: -Sigue con el cerebro seco- Tal vez y así me pueda dar una idea de cómo continuar a lo que ya tengo en mente –Ve fijamente a su mija… Ella sabe quién es (?)- **

**(-Como dato lo que tiene en mente no ocurrirá hasta dentro de tres capítulos aproximadamente (?)- ) **

**De nuevo, gracias por leer. Se les agradece! –Vuelve a hacer una reverencia estrepitosa y esta vez se rompe la nariz (?)- Prometo apurarme para el otro capítulo!**

**Gracias por leer n.n/**


	7. Pista Primera

**Y otra vez me tuve que tardar... Lo siento! Esta vez no fue mi culpa! Fue de la fu***** página! Dx  
>Pero bueno, he vuelto y más recargada que nunca (?) n.n<strong>

**Voy a agradecerles a todos sus reviews. La verdad me agrado mucho eso que mi historia realmente les este agradando y le este intrigando, tanto como para seguirla a pesar de que yo siento que cada capítulo me sale más feo que el anterior -Hace una reverencia -En serio se los agradezco n.n**

**Y sin más... El fic! /o/**

**Capítulo 7: Pista primera**

La atmósfera se volvía cada vez más fría, y no por el clima típico del país, sino por la tensión que rodeaba a las tres personas dentro de ese sótano. Taiwán no dejaba de ver la mirada de Rusia, Rusia no dejaba de fijar su vista en la de Taiwán. Ambos estaban en una especie de guerra esperando a ver quién sería el perdedor.  
>Pasaron minutos que parecieron horas y esa guerra no acababa<p>

-Volveré a repetir ¿Qué demonios sabes del paradero de ese chino? ¡Habla ya! –Se empezó a acercar a la asiática con apresuro y amenaza

-Bela, por favor –Levanta su siempre fiel tubería para cortar el paso de la rubia –Prometí que le daría un buen alojamiento si me daba información. No hay que apresurarnos a la violencia, ¿Da? –Le sonrío a la chica antes de volver su mirada en la castaña –Quiero que me digas todo lo que sepas –

-No tengo nada que decir – Dijo seco y tajante. Nadie le sacaría lo que prometió callar. Había jurado al superior y a su hermano no decir nada, prometió ayudarlo en mantenerse escondido. No solo porque sería amenazada diría algo –Sé exactamente lo mismo que tú. Nada – Volvió a fijar su mirada lila en esas orbes que lo retaban. Claro, lo que pintaban estas era un claro reto

–Algo sabes… -Se puso de pie aun sin quitar la vista de Taiwán –Per no lo quieres decir –Sonrió de forma juguetona- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Hay algún problema fuerte para que tengan que ocultar a su país?- Se dio la media vuelta y caminó unos pasos - Tan fuerte que la milicia tuvo que ayudar… Sé que algo sabes. Que yo sepa… -Vira su vista sobre su hombro viendo de nuevo a la chica –No hay nadie en china que cargue tan familiarmente un panda y que sea acompañado por una chica vistiendo rosa con flores en la cabeza mientras el ejército los cubre celosamente. ¿O sí? –

Esa aclaración hizo sorprender a Taiwán –"¿Cómo sabe qué… "? –Se preguntó. Cómo era posible que él supiera de algo así si se supone que todo había sido rápido. No había dado tiempo de que alguien lo supiera… A menos que… -"Los noticiarios…" –

-Creo que ya cayó en cuanta en algo – La rubia se acerca amenazadoramente a la asiática y así como su hermano lo hizo anteriormente, se agachó para poderla mirar fijamente –Tu tuviste algo que ver en eso, ¿Verdad? –Lo dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta.

La asiática apretó su mandíbula. No podía creer que con solo unas palabras la tuvieran entre la espada y la pared. Sabía que si no le decía nada ellos sabrían que mentían, pero si les decía la verdad descubriría lo que su maestro quiere ocultar y, como su cultura lo indica, eso sería traición y un marcado deshonor. No se podía permitir eso.

-…Una crisis muy fuerte se avecina –Después de unos segundos empezó a hablar - Nuestro superior se llevó a nuestro maestro a la base militar para tenerlo vigilado. Es probable que la crisis llegue a ser tan fuerte que llegue a enfermar hasta a un punto de mortandad. He ido a su tierra pero solo para encontrarme con su superior… No sé nada más… -Durante todo el discurso vio directo a los ojos azules de la menor de las hijas de Kiev. Sin desviar la mirada y sin titubear ni un solo segundo.

-Pero ya he ido a fisgonear la base militar y no veo nada –Resonó a los segundos la voz masculina del recinto, con ese tono infantil y dudoso –Ni una sola pista de China –Se volvió a dar media vuelta otra vez caminando hacia la "rehén".

-Ya te dije que es todo lo que sé –Ahora su vista se fijó a la lila que la veía con creciente amenaza.

-Si mal no entendí, tú ibas con él cuando fue trasladado –La bielorrusa no se iba a quedar atrás. Su voz también se oía amenazante. Dándole a entender a Taiwán que si no decía la verdad la cosa iba a empeorar.

-Fui porque creí que estaban exagerando, fui para hablar con el general de que la cosa no podía ser tan fuerte. Resultó que sí y de ahí me regresé a mi tierra… –Algo que había aprendido bien desde su infancia fue decir verdades a medias, solo esperaba que no descubrieran eso – Sin saber nada más –Volvió a recalcar a los eslavos.

El silencio se expandió por varios minutos que parecieron horas para la chica. Las miradas azul y lila no dejaban de estar sobre su persona ni un solo segundo, analizando y buscando la mentira en sus palabras. Rusia estaba certero de que la chica aún ocultaba algo. Sabía toda esa tradición de honor y palabra que llevaban todos los hermanos del chino tatuada en sus frentes. Sabía que la chica estaba amenazada de ocultar ese algo. Su mirada retadora y fiel la había visto varias veces en los soldados rehenes de la guerra, a los que les intentaba sacar información de manera despiadada y aun así callaban… Una mirada idéntica…

-Algo me dice que no estás siendo del todo sincera –Se acercó a ella, ahora sí, amenazante, agarrando su tubería con fuerza –Debes entender la situación en la que te encuentras… -Estiró el metal dejándolo a escasos centímetros de la frente de Taiwán –Si no me dices todo lo que sabes no podré cumplir mi promesa de tratarte como invitada –Surcó esa sonrisa infantil que para estos instantes ya era tétrica

-¿Y tú por qué tan interesado estás de saber que le pasa o dónde está mi hermano? –Contraatacó. No iba a dejar esto tan fácil y no se iba a dejar intimidar fácil. Por más muerta de miedo que para estos instantes ya estaba. Por el bien de su hermano tenía que mantener la compostura y no inclinarse a pedir piedad como su raciocinio le dictaba –Es raro que una nación como tú se preocupe por sus vecinos sin buscar nada a cambio – Todo lo dijo de la forma más despectiva que encontró sin que la voz le temblara por haberse tomado tal atrevimiento. Lo sabía, esas palabras ya la habían condenado.

-¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle a sí mi hermano! – Tomó el largo y castaño cabello de la asiática entre sus dedos halándolo con fuerza y enfado, acercando su cabeza a la de la rubia, obligándola a verla a los ojos -¡Tú no sabes nada y no tienes por qué saberlo! ¡No te entrometas en algo que no te incumbe y solo danos los que te pedimos! – Resonó su voz con autoridad.

-Entonces estamos en las mismas. No te entrometas en lo que no sabes y no tienes el derecho de enterarte… -  
>Sin más sintió como caía de nueva cuenta al suelo por un enorme y sonoro golpe que la bielorrusa le proporcionó a la taiwanesa. Para este punto, la asiática ya no pudo más. Unas cuantas y pequeñas lágrimas habían salido de sus orbes, no tanto por el dolor del golpe. Si no porque sabía que le va a ir peor. Ese solo fue un golpe por parte de una nación débil. Si esto seguía así el golpe iba a ser mayor, más doloroso y más agonizante. Pues el siguiente golpe lo daría el hombre que se encuentra con ellas.<p>

-Ya tranquila Bela… -Posó el grifo de su tubería en el hombro de la menor para alejarla del cuerpo inerte –No es necesario llegar a esto. Por desgracia… -Fijó su vista en la castaña –No podré darte el alojamiento que prometí, aunque lo que puedo hacer es traerte algo para que te sientas un poco más cómoda estando aquí –Se dio media vuelta caminando a la puerta del sótano seguido por su hermana, la cual vio que iba de salida y lo siguió sin necesidad de ser ordenado –Te ganaste un poco de comodidad... –La ve con una sonrisa mientras sostenía la puerta- Por la enorme pista que me has dado – Sin más, la puerta fue cerrada haciendo estruendo

…

Corea había llegado lo más rápido que sus piernas (y el avión) le permitieron a la casa de Japón. El saber que Taiwán había desaparecido lo hizo entrar en pánico y eso no le gustaba en nada. Primero su aniki y ahora su hermana. Algo aquí ya no le estaba dando buena espina.  
>Tocó la puerta de la entrada con algo de fuerza esperando a que el japonés le abriera.<p>

-¡Es verdad que Taiwán está desaparecida! –Grito apenas y la puerta se abrió

-Hai. Hace unos días su jefe me habló con preocupación preguntando si ella no se encontraba conmigo. Al negarle se preocupó y me dijo lo que le dije Corea-san –

-¿Y por qué me hablaste a mí? –

-Al no saber tampoco que pasó con China-san, llamé al que es más cercano de ellos después de mí, esperando que sepa algo o tenga alguna idea de algo – Fija su mirada esperando alguna respuesta que le dé una idea del paradero de la chica

-Lo siento. No sé nada… -Bajó la mirada totalmente decepcionado de sí mismo. Esperaba serle de ayuda al japonés, pero al parecer no será así –He estado muy preocupado buscando a aniki que no he tenido mucho contacto con los demás… -

Japón suspiró con pesadez. Al parecer fue una pérdida de tiempo llamar al coreano y más el haber pensado que sería de ayuda.  
>Iba a decirle que se retirara cuando…<p>

-¿Y nadie sabe cómo o dónde fue secuestrada? Digo, es una nación. En nuestras tierras siempre nos tienen vigilados. Qué nadie sepa nada y que se haya desvanecido de la nada es un tanto sospechoso ¿No crees? –

Al parecer el menor si le fue de ayuda después de todo –Aguarde un momento por favor –Cerró la puerta dejando al chico afuera.  
>A los minutos sale de nuevo el mayor usando su traje militar –Vamos a la casa de Taiwán-san –<p>

…

-Busque algún indicio de violencia en la casa –

-No se ve que alguna de las entradas haya sido forzada –

A las horas, ambos asiáticos se encontraban investigando la casa su hermana. Buscaban alguna pista que les dijera su paradero o de a mínimo como fue que se la llevaron.  
>Estuvieron investigando toda la casa, viendo que no había nada fuera de su orden. Algo aquí no cuadraba, parecía como si ella se hubiera ido de su casa sin más.<p>

Algo estaba faltando, una pista que les dijera lo que ocurría. Salieron de la casa un tanto derrocados por no haber encontrado nada, ni un solo rastro. Estuvieron todo el día buscando algo pero nada había que les dijera algo de la taiwanesa. Suspiraron con derrota y se miraron con decepción. Cada uno estuvo a punto de irse por su lado, de todos modos ya estaba anocheciendo y era mejor volver a casa, cuando una vocecita llamó su atención

-¿Ustedes son amigos de Mei-san*? - Ambas naciones voltearon, más bien, bajaron su mirada encontrándose con una pequeña y hermosa niña, la cual los miraba con duda y curiosidad. Sostenía una canastita con varias flores y llevaba un uniforme escolar de escuela primaria.

-¿Tú quién eres pequeña? ¿Conoces a Ta… Mei? – Preguntó Corea mientras se agachaba a la altura de la niña.

Asintió con una sonrisa –¡Soy su vecina! Yo vivo allá –Señala una casa que se encontraba en diagonal a la de Taiwán pasando la calle –Siempre que salgo de la escuela vengo a dejarle flores ya que le gustan mucho. Pero estos días no ha estado en casa… -Dice con voz más triste cada vez que decía una palabra

-No tienes de qué preocuparte. Venimos a buscarla –Japón se acercó a la pequeña regalándole una suave sonrisa para tranquilizarla

-¿Sabes de casualidad a donde habrá ido? –Preguntó de nueva cuenta el coreano regalándole otra sonrisa.

La niña lo pensó por unos segundos, negando primero y luego asintiendo, para después poner una mirada y mueca de duda –Es que no lo sé muy bien… -Puso un dedo en sus labios mientras hacía memoria- Yo pasé por aquí un poco tarde porque mi mamá me llevó a comprar la cena. Cuando iba a acercarme a la puerta vi a una señorita muy bonita enfrente de su casa. Tocó la puerta y cuando Mei-san salió se desmayó. De seguro la llevó al hospital después de eso porque se fue corriendo por allá –Señalo la dirección.

Ambos hombres se miraron entre sí con sorpresa y miedo. Les han confirmado que fue secuestrada, el problema es que aún no saben quién fue la "señorita" que lo hizo. Japón se agacho quedando a la altura de la niña.

-¿De casualidad viste como era esa señorita? –Le habló con voz suave y curiosa. La niña asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Era muy bonita y delgada, no era de aquí porque era muy alta. Tenía un cabello largo y se veía brilloso y bonito. Era rubio y podía jurar que la señorita tenía los ojos azules. Mis papás dicen que la gente que tiene el cabello rubio tiene los ojos azules –

Eso no les daba una pista en concreto. Por lo menos sabían que podía ser europea por la descripción, pero aún les faltaba algo más -¿No viste como iba vestida? O ¿Cómo era su cara? –Volvió a preguntar el japonés.

La niña volvió a asentir- Llevaba un vestido azul con blanco. Se parecía a esos trajes que luego Mei-san y yo nos ponemos cuando mi mamá me deja a su cuidado y nos ponemos a jugar –Hizo el ademán de que era un vestido esponjado –Casi no la alcancé a ver porque iba en la otra calle, pero parecía que su cara era la de una muñequita–Hizo el ademan de una cara fina - ¡Ah! Y tenía un lindo moño blanco en su cabello –Señalo la parte superior de su cabeza.

Ante la descripción, los asiáticos no supieron dar con el culpable. Sentían que aún faltaban datos o pistas… Hasta que oyeron el "moño blanco en su cabello". Ambos se miraron con escepticismo.  
>Habían dado con el culpable<p>

-¿Alguien además de nosotros ha venido a casa de Mei? –Corea le volvió a preguntar. Se le hacía raro que con tanta información nadie hubiera hecho nada.

-Sí. Y muchos policías estuvieron pasando por las casas. Les intenté decir algo pero no me hacían caso –Hizo un puchero triste al sentirse ignorada por ser una niña.

-Has sido de gran ayuda –Japón paso una mano por la cabeza de la menor. Ambos sonrieron haciendo que ella también lo hiciera –Vamos a dejarte a tu casa. Es muy tarde para que estés aquí sola –

Ambos países fueron a gran velocidad a dónde estaba su hermana. No había necesidad de buscar más, sabían quién se había llevado a Taiwán y sabían a dónde fue llevada. Con velocidad y decisión se dirigieron a la casa de Rusia para sacar a su hermana de ahí.

…

-Hermano ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo? –

-Volveré apenas y saque información, Bela – Dice algo fuerte mientras metía unas cuantas cosas a un helicóptero

-Creo que estás yendo demasiado lejos por alguien a quien no le importó dejarte – Se cruza de brazos molesta

-Bela. Quiero que te plantees esto ¿Da? –Se acerca a su hermana y la toma de las mejillas – ¿Qué harías si yo me desapareciera de la nada?-

-Te buscaría hasta debajo de cada piedra-

-¿Y si te enteras de que fui secuestrado?-

-Mató a los responsables-

-Yo me siento igual –Le sonríe antes de soltarla –Además, aún tengo algo que arreglar con él y no podré estar tranquilo hasta solucionarlo –Se da media vuelta y se sube al helicóptero –Te encargo mucho a nuestra visita. Recuerda que le prometí que estaría cómoda. Busca sacarle más información –

-¡Haré las cosas como me las pides! – Vio cómo su hermano tomaba vuelo, esperando a que las cosas le salieran como él quisiera. Ella odiaba que alguien que no fuera ella misma se acercara a su hermano, o tan siquiera busque algo con él. Ella solo lo quería para él.  
>Pero desde que vio a su hermano sumergido en esa tristeza después de enterarse de que China estaba "desaparecido" le hizo entender que ella no podía llenar ese vacío de su hermano, no quería aceptarlo y no lo hará públicamente. Sabía que su hermano ya no le pertenecía (aunque nunca le perteneció pero eso era algo que ella no aceptaría), lo único que le quedaba era esperar a verlo feliz. Que lo que ella no puede darle, lo encuentre con quien busca día y noche –"Suerte, brat…-<p>

…

Ya había pasado el tiempo prometido. Le había dicho por medio de una carta que estaría a más tardar esta semana ahí con él. De saber que no podía, ella le hubiera avisado

-"Por qué no ha venido, aru…" –Su preocupación ya era creciente. Llegó a las faldas de la montaña donde la mayoría del ejército que lo cuidaba se encontraba. Los saludó y buscó al comandante – ¿No le ha llegado ninguna carta de Taiwán?-

Negó –La única que nos llegó fue la que le entregamos hace unas semanas –

Suspiró con pesadez frotándose la sien con algo de desesperación -¿Alguna noticia de ella, aru? –

-No se preocupe. Ha de estar con mucha carga de trabajo. Recuerde que ella por mucho que lo esté ayudando, aún tiene deberes que cumplir –Coloca una mano en su hombro para darle apoyo –Debió de enfocarse tanto que se le pasó el tiempo –Lo guió a su carpa. Lo sentó y le dio un poco de agua.

China agradeció el agua y el descanso. Había caminado para hacer un poco de ejercicio vespertino y buscar un poco de tranquilidad. Aunque poco a poco su mente se fue cuestionando sobre su hermana y eso lo había concentrado tanto que cuando menos se dio cuenta había llegado a la base principal. Volvió a suspirar, tal vez si se había preocupado de más y la chica no tardaría en venir

-Podría avisarme sobre cualquier cosa que llegue a saber. Solo para quitarme mi preocupación –

-No se preocupe. Le informaré cualquier cosa que suceda –Hizo una reverencia antes de encaminarse fuera de la carpa -¿A dónde va? –

-Ya es muy tarde para que usted regrese al templo aunque sea con escolta. Puede pasar algo y a la mitad de la montaña y sin luz se nos dificultaría su tratamiento. Déjeme cederle mi estancia esta noche –Vuelve a hacer una reverencia –Cualquier cosa que necesite háganoslo saber –

-Gracias de nuevo. Y disculpe las molestias…. –Sabía que su ejército era de los más disciplinados y de los más ordenados. Tanto que tenía que darles la orden de descanso a los soldados para poder entablar alguna conversación con alguno. En cambio, el general y el comandante eran más "abiertos" con él por ser superiores y eso le causaba algo de pena al chino porque desde que recibieron la orden de darle más libertad estos dos (cuando el general llegaba a ir) siempre lo "consentían", por así decirlo, y eso hacía que se sintiera un tanto incómodo.

Se levantó de su lugar y se fue al catre donde dormía el alto mando. Estaba muy acostumbrado a dormir en lugares así por sus años y tiempo de guerras, sabía que era lo más conveniente para un campamento de monte y desmonte a velocidad. Lo malo es que para su condición era el lugar más incómodo en el que ha dormido en toda su vida… Y eso que llegó varias veces a dormir en el suelo.

-"Solo será una noche…"- Pensó con cierto pesar mientras buscaba conciliar el sueño –"Espero Taiwán venga pronto…" –

...

**Bien hasta aquí dejo c:  
>Espero no volver a tener problemas con esta mugre página y poder subir el otro a la brevedad~<br>De nuevo muchísimas gracias por leer, dejar review y por darle una oportunidad a mi historia.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capi! n.n/**


	8. Pista Segunda

**-Llega corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo- ¡Lamento terriblemente las super-mega-hiper-tardanza ;A; Pero se me juntaron las vacaciones y estudio para presentar unos exámenes, haciendo que se me secara el cerebro ;n;**

**Pero les prometo que ya voy a actualizar seguido... -Por lo menos una vez cada 3 meses no será-**

**Por cierto. ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews! En serio que me ayudan mucho. Me dan aunque sea una idea de como continuarle. Ya sea por sus suposiciones o por sus comentarios.**

**Y para aclarar. Me preguntaron sobre la muletilla de "aru" del China. Se los dejaré en claro -Aunque según yo lo dije en el capítulo uno-**

**La muletilla solo la saca de vez en cuando, como un tic nervioso. Para mi esa muletilla es un como un acento, pero en este fic es solo un tic que saca en ciertas ocasiones, más específicamente cuando anda nervioso (?) -:nomedigas:- Así que no pondré tanto c:**

**Pero bueno. Si desean que les aclare alguna otra duda me avisan  
>Sin más.. El fic o/**

**...**

**Capítulo 8: Pista Segunda**

Llegaron lo más aprisa que pudieron a su objetivo. A pesar de que las naciones asiáticas tuvieron unos cuantos contratiempos en la entrada fronteriza, ahora se encontraban a unos metros de la casa de la representación de la Federación Rusa.

Ambos se encontraban completamente inquietos, no sabían que podían encontrar ahí, no sabían que esperar, solo deseaban que la chica se encontrara sana y salva.

Se adentraron al patio de la morada, así como a su parte trasera buscando alguna entrada o algún lugar abierto para poderse colar.

-¡Japón! –Le llamó en un susurro bajo a la nación del sol naciente, acompañando la acción con una seña para que se acercara al punto –Ahí está abierto- Señalo una ventana a medio abrir. Solo le tomó una mirada para calcular estrategia. Con cuidado y sigilo se trepó en el árbol de enfrente de la ventana y con el mismo sigilo la abrió –Corea-san… -Le habló con el mismo tono bajo de voz para no ser descubiertos –Vaya a puerta trasera, iré lo más pronto para abrirla –

-Ten cuidado Japón… - Corrió hacia la puerta trasera como se le fue indicado y esperó a que el isleño llegara…

Entró a una habitación un tanto oscura, pero se notaba que era usada frecuentemente. Caminó con silenció y precaución, con su mano izquierda siempre en el cuerpo de su katana, estar en esa casa era causa de estar alerta en todo momento. Salió de esa habitación sin problema, siguiendo por el pasillo, pegándose a toda puerta que se le atravesaba esperando oír algún indicio de la taiwanesa.

El sonido de una de las puertas abrirse lo puso alerta, corrió a la primera habitación que encontró dejando la puerta ligeramente abierta para poder ver el exterior.  
>Solamente vio a la hermana mayor de Rusia, al parecer recién se acababa de levantar al ver como bostezaba y tenía una mirada un tanto adormilada.<p>

Esperó que saliera de vista y volvió a su rumbo llegando por fin escaleras abajo, después de tener que esperar a que Lituania saliera del pasillo que daba a la puerta trasera

-¡Por qué tardaste tanto, da-ze!-

-Lo siento. Pero al parecer la casa está llena. Tendremos que ir con sigilo Corea-san-

-De fuera parece que la casa está vacía… -Habló más para sí con cierto miedo y preocupación. Cada vez queda más convencido que la casa del ruso da mucho miedo…

Después de estar como dos horas, incómodos, aplastados e inmóviles en la alacena de la cocina, al fin pudieron salir. Cabe mencionar que cuando estaban buscando vías alternas dieron en la cocina, así mismo, cabe destacar que justo entraron y justo todos los habitantes de la casa se aproximaban. Por lo que lo primero que se les ocurrió fue meterse en la alacena.

A pesar de todo esa incomodidad dio sus frutos ya que oyeron algo que les llamó mucho la atención, además de que vieron a la hermana menor de Rusia más seria de lo normal, alegando que se tenía que apurar a comer para seguir con la orden que su hermano le dio, además que vieron llevarse un plato extra de la cocina.

Siguieron el pasillo por donde creyeron que se fue la rubia menor y en efecto, la vieron salir de una habitación. Al poco tiempo que la perdieron de vista por el pasillo salieron de su escondite y fueron a esa puerta

-Es el sótano… -El coreano se asomó un poco al ver unas escaleras luego de la puerta

-Vamos –Japón se adelantó por las escaleras aún con cautela, al término de las escaleras se notaba otra puerta -¿Estará aquí? –

Ambos se voltearon a ver y asintieron. Japón abrió la puerta con cautela teniéndola que cerrar automáticamente por un objeto volador que estrelló en la puerta apenas y la cerró… Debe de agradecer sus reflejos de ninja.

-¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡No te voy a dejar hacerme nada! –Ambos se aliviaron al oír la vos de la chica del otro lado de la puerta, aunque no los alivió que estuviera tan a la defensiva

-¡Taiwán-san! Somos nosotros – Trató de calmarla mientras abría la puerta –No venimos a hacerle daño. Al contrario… -

-¿Japón? –La chica soltó una piedra que había agarrado para defenderse al oír la voz del azabache -¡Japón! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –Estaba totalmente feliz de que fuera a ser auxiliada, pero al mismo tiempo estaba asustada de que lo fueran a descubrir

-Vinimos por ti. No estabas en tu casa y nos preocupamos, da-ze – Comentó mientras se acercaban a la menor a ver si estaba bien

-Gracias por la ayuda, pero deben irse pronto. Si los ven aquí pueden estar en problemas –

-No se preocupe. No importa lo que tengamos que hacer la sacaremos de aquí –

La menor solo atinó a asentir mientras era liberada de las cadenas que agarraban sus muñecas y una de sus piernas. La ayudaron a levantarse a penas y fue totalmente liberada. Ahora tenían que ver la manera de cómo salir de ahí sin ser vistos o sin dar a notar que la taiwanesa salió de ahí

Por otro lado, la chica solo tenía una preocupación. Rusia sabía que ella sabía algo, sabía que de una forma u otra averiguaría. No podía dejar que nadie supiera de la ubicación de su maestro y el tener a dos de sus hermanos aquí la preocupaba más –Solo necesito que me lleven a casa de mi maestro –Interrumpió a los hombres cuando estos dijeron sobre donde llevarla mientras para que descansara

-¿A casa de aniki? Pero no hay nadie ahí desde hace un tie… – Se interrumpió y vio a la chica con duda y curiosidad

-Taiwan-san ¿El que esté aquí tiene que ver con China-san? –También pensó lo mismo que el coreano, analizando la mirada de la chica

-Solo llévenme ahí antes de que… -

-Parece que tenemos intrusos –

…

-Todo va bien. Ambos se encuentran en buena salud, lo malo es que si se esfuerza de más podría tener problemas para él –

-¿Ya le dijeron que se esté quieto? –

-Usted lo conoce mejor que yo y sabe tanto como yo que es inquieto y sobre todo terco –Xi suspiro mientras bajaba un informe a su escritorio. Su comandante le trajo los informes médicos ya que el presidente no podía ir personalmente a ver a su país por razones de trabajo y diplomacia. El tener que excusar la ausencia de su representación cada vez ya lo estaba agotando.

-Su cuerpo se sigue adaptando a ese cambio repentino, es probable que si sigue con sus ejercicios se pueda enfermar él- El jefe principal también suspiro con resignación. Simplemente sabe porque siempre consintió a ese enano, como le decía.  
>-Necesitaré ir a hacerle una visita-<p>

-Pero necesito que me cubras en el escritorio. Tengo un asunto que atender a Nepal y no puedo dejar todo solo- Agarró el papel y lo metió a un folder, el cual metió a su portafolio.

-Será rápido. No creo que por no estar aquí cinco minutos vaya a haber una rebelión o una protesta – Río ante su comentario a lo cual Xi también lo secundó.

-De acuerdo. Pero no tardes –Agarró sus cosas y avanzó hacia la puerta de la oficina –Le diré a mi secretaria que te traiga algo-

-Si me puede traer una vaca por favor. Tengo hambre-

-Que te traiga agua y darte por bien servido –Lo vio con una cara de "no me causó gracia tu chiste" antes de cerrar la puerta de la oficina tras de él.

Bufó con diversión ante la expresión del humano –Solo era una broma- Comentó con sorna antes de bajar de una repisa para dirigirse a un cajón y sacar unas hojas. Una vez revisado el trabajo que tenía que hacer en ausencia de su humano dirigente, guardó esos folios en una bolsa de plástico y caminó a la salida –Si tan aburrido está. Le llevaré trabajo a domicilio –

-Señor ¿Tan pronto se retira? –

-Sí. Pero volveré en aproximadamente una hora. De no ser así le encargo mucho las llamadas y me deja los mensajes en el escritorio, por favor – Señalo la criatura a la joven humana que se encontraba frente a él.

-Claro – Hizo una reverencia –Me saluda al Zhí* Yao –Comentó de buena fe en voz baja antes de hacer otra reverencia y retirarse a sus labores.

-"Definitivamente. Es malo hablar de esas cosas en un lugar tan público"- Se refería al hecho de que la joven supiera de la situación. Todo fue gracias a que lo discutieron (por no decir gritaron) en la oficina, la joven tiene su escritorio exactamente en frente de la puerta… Ahí está la consecuencia. Lo que si agradece es que ella fuera lo suficientemente discreta como solo comentárselo a él.

Al salir del edificio emprendió vuelo directo a las afueras de la cuidad, dirigiéndose a la provincia donde se encontraba su nación.

Lo que no sabía era que, cuando salió de las oficinas, alguien desde las sombras lo empezó a seguir.

…

-¡Ah! –

-¡Taiwán-san, cuidado! –Se puso frente a la chica con la katana en alto mientras Corea la ayudaba a levantarse

-No saldrán de aquí tan pronto… -Lanzó otra navaja en dirección a los asiáticos, la cual Japón pudo botar con su arma – Brat me asignó este trabajo, no pienso fallarle –La rubia comento con decisión y lealtad en su voz antes de dirigirse a ellos con velocidad y navaja en mano

-¿De dónde demonios saca tantas? –Comentó el coreano con miedo e incredulidad en su voz mientras se acomodaba a la chica en brazos

-¡De su vestido donde más! –Le respondió Taiwán con el mismo tono de alarma en su voz

-Corea-san. Sáquela de aquí, ya. Yo me encargo de Bielorrusia-san-

-Japón… -Susurró la chica con preocupación

-Una de las navajas la alcanzó. No la quiero exponer más- Volteo al coreano mirándolo con seriedad -¡Váyase! –Al decir eso volteo a la rubia y chocó su katana contra la navaja ajena –"Si para salir hay que pelear. Es mi deber" –Pensó serio, buscando contraatacar a la europea.

Para ese momento, todos los inquilinos de la casa veían con terror (sobre todo los bálticos) la puerta del sótano. Los gritos y choques de metales los pusieron pensativos en que cosas horripilantes hacía Bielorrusia allá abajo

-¡AH! – Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo con terror cuando la puerta se azotó al abrirse. Grito que hizo que el coreano se pusiera a la defensiva

-Aléjense si no quieren salir heridos – Aunque sabía que ellos eran tan peligrosos como cachorrito, más que nada por su pacifismo, nuca se sabía lo que Rusia les pedía hacer para defender su morada y sus rehenes en este caso

-¿Qué sucede aquí? – Preguntó Ucrania con temor y desorientación -¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –

-¿Qué no lo sabes? – Preguntaron ambos asiáticos a la par. O Rusia se guardaba muy bien sus cosas o la mujer era en extremo despistada. Al parecer no lo sabrán y no estaban en el momento de averiguarlo

-No importa… -Negó el coreano – Nos vamos – Se fue dejando a los espectadores, a tres temblando y a una con duda

-Corea. Llévame a la casa de maestro- Después de meditarlo muchas veces decidió en volver a hacer esa propuesta. Era arriesgado pero ya no tenía otra opción y más si su pierna estaba mal

-De acuerdo- Volteo a la casa y lanzó un grito –¡Vamos a las tierras de aniki!- De ahí corrió hacía el primer transporte que los sacara de Moscú.

…

-Este es tu fin –

Japón ya estaba cansado. No podía creer que una nación políticamente débil fuera tan fuerte físicamente, ahora reconocía como es que era hermana del ruso.  
>Desde hace ya un par de combates que había perdido su katana y solo se estaba dedicando a evadir y atacar con cuerpo, recibiendo varios rasguños en su costado derecho y brazos por las navajas<p>

-Para mí nunca habrá fin. Podré estar dormido, pero el imperio japonés aún está en mi nombre – Tomó un par de bocanadas de aire y se puso en posición. Si en las guerras del pacífico y mundiales nunca se dio por vencido con facilidad, tampoco lo hará ahora.

-Como quieras – Corrió lanzándosele a él con la navaja en mano, lista para ser empuñada dentro del cuerpo del asiático.

Aunque la velocidad de la chica era mucha él también la tenía, logró evadirla. Aunque recibió un corte en su hombro aun así salió ileso de algo peor. Cuando la chica cayó en el piso, él se dejó caer y barrió con su pie los tobillos haciéndola caer de bruces al suelo. La tomó de uno de sus pies y la jaló patinándola con ayuda de la humedad del piso, haciendo que derrapara un par de metros, dándole tiempo de agarrar una de las cadenas con las que fue sometida Taiwán

-No será tan fácil- Cuando el japonés se acercaba a ella con la cadena ella levantó su pie dándole un golpe en el estómago, haciendo que tirara el metal. Aprovechándolo para jalarlas y enredarlas en el cuello del japonés.  
>-¿Por qué tanto afán de quererla sacar? ¿Tienen algo que ver con el anciano ese? – Pegó la espalda del japonés a ella, ayudándose de su propio cuerpo para jalar más la cadena – Dime ¡¿Qué ocultan?! ¿Qué es tan importante como para alejarlo de mi hermano? –Soltó un poco el agarre para permitirle hablar, mas, aun así, le dejaba cierta presión para que no escapara<p>

-No sé. De qué habla – Respondió entrecortado y jadeante por la presión

-No te hagas el tonto. ¡Dime donde esta ese maldito chino! –Dio un apretón fuerte haciendo que Japón soltara un largo y lastimoso jadeo al sentir su respiración cortada

-Ni. Ni yo sé. Dónde. Dónde está China. San –

-Admiro su lealtad y honor ¿Sabes? –Lo miró con seriedad al azabache –Se parecen a mí con la lealtad que le tengo a mi hermano-

-Se lo juro. No sé. Nada de él – Jadeaba y se removía tratando de buscar aire –Desa-desapareció de. De la vista de todos –Trataba de hacerla entender y que lo dejara libre. Pero algo tenía razón, él no había visto tanta lealtad fuera de la cultura de sus hermanos y él y sabía que la chica haría todo por contestarle a su hermano. No importa lo que hiciera.

-Te lo preguntaré por última vez ¿Dónde está y qué es lo que están ocultando para llevárselo lejos de todos? – Preguntó por última vez y con la voz más seria y aterradora que solo ella podía hacer.

-… Lo siento- Soltó en un aliento antes de darle un codazo en el estómago y bajar su mano como palanca al abdomen y darle un remate. Se había prometido desde el término de la segunda guerra mundial que jamás le volvería hacer daño a una mujer de ningún tipo, pero la bielorrusa no le dejó alternativa.

Mientras la chica se encontraba tirada en el piso jadeando potentemente buscando de vuelta su aliento, Japón se acercó a ella con la cadena. La cual amarró en su tobillo y, como si de una correa se tratase, la jaló hasta donde estaban las demás que colgaban de la pared y el piso y la ancló ahí.

-Maldito… -Levantó su mirada totalmente enfurecida hacia el asiático

La volteo a ver aun respirando con velocidad –Discúlpeme- Susurró antes de hacer una reverencia – Fue un honor pelear con usted – Y no mentía - Hace años que no tenía un encuentro tan honorífico como este-  
>Corrió a por su katana antes de salir de esa casa, si bien su oído no le fallaba, durante la batalla, alcanzó a oír el eco del coreano que irían a tierras chinas. Presuroso se dirigió allá.<p>

…

-Maldita sea. De seguir así nunca llegaré a la montaña – Se dijo a sí mismo con desesperación. Ya hace algunos kilómetros se sentía perseguido. No sabía si era su delirio de persecución o en serio alguien lo seguía. A pesar de él estar a kilómetros del suelo podía sentir claramente como era seguido.

Era normal que si viajaba por las ciudades se sintiera observado ¡Vamos! ¿Cuántas veces han visto un dragón de ocho metros de largo y dos de alto vagando con tranquilidad por los cielos de Shanghai o Beijing? Y por muy acostumbrados que estén los pobladores aún no pueden evitar verlo. Pero sentirlo en las provincias y más por lares despoblados eso si era para preocuparse.

Suspiró y decidió tomar un descanso aprovechando que abajo había un lago. Descendió casi en picada llegando a la orilla del lago. Se estiró un poco como si estuviese desperezando antes de tomar un poco de ese líquido vital –"Aún está la sensación"- Ya con esto quedó claro. Estaba siendo vigilado.  
>Volteo discretamente viendo con la esquina de su ojo al punto donde se veía observado –"Familiar" – Esa presencia se le hacía bastante familiar pero no la ubicaba del todo.<p>

Se quedó unos minutos ahí descansando. Generalmente llegaba, a lo mucho, en media hora a la montaña, pero ahora ya son dos horas en las que ha estado en vuelo y también debe descansar. Todo por andar evadiendo a su perseguidor.

-A seguir – Dijo con resignación. Ya verá la forma en alertar a la guardia. Una opción era volver a Beijing y alertar a la seguridad, la cual fue su primera opción, pero algo también le decía que debía ir a la montaña ¡Ya!

Volvió a emprender vuelo y siguió su camino, ahora sí, a la montaña. Sin embargo, antes de llegar volvió a bajar cerca de un campo de cultivo de arroz. Ya que no había mucho lugar dónde esconderse era más fácil encarar

-Sé que me has estado siguiendo desde que salimos de Beijing – Volteo a donde sabía que estaba su "agresor" esperando a que diera la cara -¿Qué quieres? –

-Vaya. Ahora entiendo porque eres el superior de China – Habló con su característico tomo infantil y despreocupado mientras salía de detrás de un árbol –No me sorprende tampoco de dónde sacó su inteligencia – Le sonrío como siempre suele hacer.

-¡Tu! –Le grito con enojo. Como cuando los padres ven al "ex novio hijo de puta" que lastimó a su querida hija -¿Cómo osas pisar estas tierras tan despreocupadamente?- Escupió con rabia

-¿Osar? ¿Yo? –Ladeo su cabeza como si no entendiera su enojo – Solo vine a buscar a China, pero no lo encuentro. Sé que usted sabría dónde estaba porque, prácticamente, usted es como su padre – Volvió a sonreír – Tengo un asunto pendiente que tratar con él y me gustaría hablar con él ya –

-Ustedes no tienen nada de qué hablar. Le causaste daño y ahora no te quiere ni ver ¡Lárgate! –

Los ojos lilas del ruso se abrieron a más no poder. Estaba genuinamente sorprendido ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Sabe algo? –Daño. No sé de qué habla –Contestó con su voz infantil y dañada. Si le contestaba, esperaba no fuera lo que cree que es.

-No te hagas el inocente – Siguió hablando con total repudio –Descubrió lo que le hiciste **esa** vez. No puede creer que te hayas osado a hacer algo tan bajo y repugnante. Siente asco por ti ¡Ahora vete! –Aunque sabía que China si estaba dolido y confundido por lo que esos dos le hicieron era obvio que no dijo eso, pero no podía permitir exponer el estado del chino ahora. Necesitaba alejarlo y que mejor que "decir lo que piensa el asiático".

Al oír lo que pensaba China de él no pudo evitar bajar la mirada al piso con dolor. Sí, sabía que eso había estado mal. Quería compensarlo, quería hacer las cosas bien y, sobre todo, quería que lo perdonara. Mas nunca pensó que una de las respuestas del chino fuera esa –Sé que me tengo merecido su odio. Lo que hice no estuvo bien, pero quiero compensarlo. Cuando bebí ese día estaba ahogado en mis indecisiones y al ver a China tan vulnerable no puede parar –Recordó todo de ese día. Estaba aún consiente de lo que hacía –Me aconsejaron que me fuera a disculpar, pero no tuve la oportunidad pues desapareció. Ambos estábamos completamente ebrios. Él sin conciencia, yo con deseos deprimidos… -Ya no siguió pues su voz no se lo permitía

Al fin. Después de mucho tiempo de ignorancia, sabía cómo estuvo la cosa. Y el solo hablaba al tanteo con lo poco que China le comentó durante sus visitas –Eres de lo peor…- Bajó la mirada negando

-Lo amo- Dijo interrumpiendo al dragón. Hablaba más para sí, pero su voz sonó de más.

La criatura miró con sorpresa e incredulidad al ruso. Después de un par de minutos de procesar la información soltó una risa sarcástica -¿Tu? ¿Amarlo? ¿En serio te crees lo que estás diciendo? Si realmente lo amaras no hubieras hecho esa atrocidad –

-¡Ya lo sé! Y estoy muy arrepentido, pero no sabía cómo decírselo hasta que tomé y creí que me había correspondido antes de hacer lo que hice –Suspiro para calmarse un poco – Después me di cuenta que fue un error y que solo abusé de él. Entiendo que no me quiera ver –

-Me parece perfecto que pienses eso. Pues no lo hará y no dejaré que te le acerques-

-Pero solo quiero decirle lo que le acabo de decir a usted. No me importa si me odia siempre o me golpea hasta matarme. No lo dejaré con duda de porqué lo hice –

-Aun así, no dejaré que… -Fue interrumpido por un claro y fuerte sonido de bala. Por el sonido y la frecuencia de esta era claro que no era una, fueron varias. Se volteó presuroso para emprender camino, no sin antes de darle un fuerte colazo al ruso, como diciendo que se mantenga alejado. Emprendió vuelo directamente a la montaña, pues los balazos venían de ahí

…

-¡No insista y aléjese de aquí si no quiere que lo matemos! –Grito el comandante con fuerza a los hombres que estaban frente al pelotón.

Después de salir de la casa de Rusia, Japón llamó por móvil a que fueran por él. No demoraron mucho, así que alcanzó al coreano para guiarlo a donde los esperaban. Así que no tardaron mucho en llegar a las tierras chinas.

Durante el viaje curaron la herida de Taiwán por lo que, cuando bajaron del transporte, bajó caminando sin ningún problema. Ella les había dicho que ya volvieran a sus casas y empezó a correr. Los otros dos preocupados la siguieron hasta que llegaron a las faldas de la montaña. Taiwán no se había dado cuenta hasta que oyó el primer disparo proveniente de un francotirador

-Señorita por favor. Suba y resguárdese – Uno de los soldados agarró a Taiwán del brazo y la arrastró un par de pasos para que subiera a las escaleras que daban al templo

-Pero… -Iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida –

-Son órdenes absolutas de nuestra nación – Sin decir más se volteó para ponerse el posición de disparo

-¡Por favor déjenos pasar, Taiwán-san…! – Se oyó otro disparo, el cual pasó rozando el cabello del isleño haciéndolo callarse

-Se los diré por última vez. Váyanse o serán devueltos a sus tierras con heridas graves-

Durante todo el alboroto Taiwán aprovecho para subir hasta el templo. Los guardias de la entrada le dieron acceso rápido.

-Tai ¿Qué está pasando, aru? –Habló desde las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones – Me ordenaron esconderme a mi habitación –

-Maestro – Corrió hacia él y lo tomó de su ropa -¡Corea y Japón están abajo en la montaña! –Lo miró con arrepentimiento –Y es todo por mi culpa. Los traje hasta acá sin darme cuenta –

-Corea… -Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa. Eso explicaba el alboroto. De pronto el miedo lo inundó ¿Qué harían si lo ven? ¿Qué pensaría de su estado? Porque a estas alturas su vientre ya era bastante notorio. Ya tenía la "redondez" típica de un embarazo, así que por gordura no lo podía hacer pasar

-¡Vete al sótano AHORA! – Se oyó el grito desde una de las ventanas, al voltear solo se vio el cuerpo largo del dragón volar a toda velocidad. Sin rechistar, ambos asiáticos bajaron al sótano y se encerraron ahí hasta que todo pase

-No lo quiero ver, aru. No lo quiero ver – Se repetía como mantra una y otra vez

-Tranquilo maestro. Nadie lo verá – Posó una mano en su hombro – Por favor no se altere o le pasara algo a usted y al bebé-

…

-Solo queremos saber que sucede – Seguían tratando de detener las amenazas pero no era posible

-Corea-san. Hay que irnos, no somos bienvenidos aquí – Trató de persuadirlo por enésima vez

-No. No me voy de aquí hasta no saber que sucede con aniki – Caminó unos pasos para dar a entender que se enfrentaría a la milicia –Ustedes de seguro lo están escondiendo ¿Dónde está? –

-¡Disparen! – Sin responder, el general solo dio la orden. Al oír los disparos Japón se aventó sobre Corea para quitarlo de la línea de fuego. Cuando cayeron, oyeron como varias balas pegaron con algo metálico

-Al parecer no soy el único que está buscando por él ¿Da?

Ambos asiáticos voltearon a la voz encontrándose con Rusia. El cual tenía rasgado un poco su abrigo por las balas. Estaban atónitos mientras se preguntaban qué era lo que estaba haciendo ahí.

-Usted también aléjese si no quiere salir herido- Ordenó al ruso

-¿Sabe que hacer eso a un país es como una declaración de guerra? Y sin su representación están muy vulnerables ante una nación – Sonrió con esa sonrisa infantil mientras su aura crecía detrás suyo.

-¡Esto no es una declaración de guerra! –

Todos voltearon a donde venía la voz, viendo al enorme dragón bajando de los cielos, posándose frente a toda la milicia, quedando cara a cara con los países.

-No soy estúpido como para dejar que mi gente declare la guerra mientras estamos vulnerables sin nuestro país. Solo se les está ordenando a que se retiren. A ustedes no les incumbe lo que sea que le esté pasando a Yao –

-¡Nos incumbe porque somos su familia! –Contestó un poco molesto el japonés al oír cómo los trataba

-¿Familia? Hablas de familia cuando tú fuiste él que le causó una de las heridas más grandes que su cuerpo ha mantenido – Le dijo con burla e ironía. A lo que el japonés solo atinó en voltear su rostro cerrando sus ojos fuertemente.

No le gustaba ser cruel con esos niños que vio crecer a lado de su nación, esos pequeños que el chino cuidaba celosamente. Pero por desgracia tenía prioridades, y si ser cruel era la forma de sacarlos, pues que así sea

En eso el ruso ya no aguantó más y rápidamente se dirigió al dragón para quitarlo de su camino. Si tratar de ser amable y darle razones no iba a servir de nada, entonces se abriría paso para ir con China. Pues ya era más que obvio que él se encontraba ahí.

Por su lado la milicia disparaba a las naciones teniendo cuidado de no dañar al superior. Iban a seguir las órdenes como se les fueron dictadas y más porque sabían que su nación correría grave peligro…

…

-Ya cesó – La chica, que estaba pegada a la puerta dejó de oír bullicio afuera por lo que se atrevió a abrir la puerta del sótano –Espere aquí – Salió directo al patio trasero, en donde estaba la puerta al sótano, y entró al templo. No oía nada. Estaba en completo silencio. Fue a uno de los ventanales para ver si podía ver algo y nada.

Volvió al sótano por el chino y ambos se fueron a la habitación de este. Ya habían pasado varios y largos minutos después de todo el bullicio.

-Al parecer ya los sacaron – Cerró la puerta dejando que el mayor se acomodará en su habitación. Él solamente se sentó sobre su cama dándole la vista a la ventana y pasó su cobija sobre sus hombros. Estar en el sótano ese rato le dio frío.

-Pero creo que ahora me tendrán que trasladar. El que hayan hecho todo eso les debió de haber dado un indicio de que ando aquí-

La chica asintió mientras se encaminaba a su lado –Si quiere lo llevo a mi casa. Nadie buscará y más si lo meto en algún suburbio o en el campo-

-Gracias. Pero solo tengo que esperar a que mi superior me dé la orden de…-

-¿Apenas y te encontramos y ya vas a escapar de nuevo? China –

La puerta se abrió a sus espaldas, mientras la chica sudaba frío y el chino empezaba a temblar.

…

***Zhí : Si mal no tengo entendido es como el equivalente al "sama" del japonés.  
>Como dato. Si en un futuro lo llego a escribir "Xiao" sería el equivalente al "chan". Sigo buscando el "san" uvu -Cualquier cosa lo volveré a poner el capítulos posteriores-<strong>

**Chan-chan-chan~~ (?) -Okno- Espero les haya gustado mucho. Espero sus reviews 3**

**¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	9. Revelación inesperada

**-Llega corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo y se tira en reverencia como el consejero del emperador en Mulan (?)- ¡La espera que les hice hacer no tiene nombre ni perdón! QAQ**

**Pero no fue mi culpa -No totalmente- Les había prometido que no me iba a tardar en el próximo capítulo (o sea este) pero se me atravesó un examen que me absorbió por completo y para peor ¡No sé si lo voy a pasar!... JODIDO KIKITORI (QAQ)9  
>... Por eso odio lo exámenes de conocimiento de idioma QnQ<strong>

**Bueno, ya, lo que sea... Ya (al fin) pude hacer el capítulo y lo hice mediamente más largo (casi siempre hago como 3,000 palabras, esta vez fueron 5,000 (?) ) para compensarlo QuQ.. ... ... PERDONEME QAQ -Se va de dramática por ahí-**

**...**

**Capítulo 9: Revelación inesperada **

En esos momentos todo estaba en completo silencio, ni el viento emitía sonido. Solo había cinco personas expectantes a que uno hiciera un mínimo movimiento, un sonido, algo.  
>Un largo silencio que para dos de esas personas parecieron minutos, horas.<p>

Al poco tiempo, se oyó un movimiento. Un pequeño jalón que le dio el chino a las sábanas, eso fue lo que se escuchó, haciendo que la tensión y el silencio se rompieran al fin.

-Veo que no piensas darnos ninguna explicación. ¿Verdad China? – El ruso comenzó a dar un par de pasos, logrando adentrarse a la habitación

-No se te ocurra avanzar más – Se levantó la taiwanesa de dónde estaba y estiró la mano para dar a entender que se detuviera. A eso el eslavo detuvo su andar, al tiempo que le dedicaba una de sus características sonrisas.

-Taiwán. Déjalo, ya no importa lo que pase. Ya no puedo escapar… -Sonó la voz del mayor en un susurro lastimoso que todos los presentes pudieron oír y entender –Ya solo quiero que me dejen en paz –Sonó quebrada esa oración. Buscaba por todos los medios aguantar su desesperación. Solo porque no estaba en condiciones saltaba por la ventana, si no estuviera preñado fácilmente lo haría.

-China-san. Por favor díganos que sucede ¿Por qué está aquí, por qué tanta seguridad por usted? – A pesar de haber estado ajeno a toda esta situación desde que comenzó le interesaba saber lo que sucedía, pues el vivir directamente algo tan raro como esto lo hacía tener sus dudas y curiosidad.

Otra vez un silenció se hizo presente. Taiwán se encontraba expectante a algún movimiento de Rusia o Corea, Japón estaba igual que la taiwanesa, a diferencia de que el esperaba una respuesta. China solo deseaba que la tierra se lo tragase, poder desaparecer. Rusia y Corea solo tenían la mirada baja por lo que oyeron decir del chino.

-Solo venía a hablar con usted… -Corea rompió el silencio con una voz lastimosa y extrañamente formal. Sabía que había hecho algo fatal, pero nunca creyó que su hermano, mentor el cual ahora veía de otra forma ahora, no le diera tiempo ni oportunidad de explicarse. De decir porque lo hizo. Sabía que no podía esperar un perdón y que el milenario se tirara a sus brazos correspondiendo sus sentimientos y perdonando su atrocidad. Lo sabía, pero mínimo esperaba que le diera esa oportunidad aunque nunca más lo quisiera volver a ver

-No hay nada de qué hablar. Sé lo que ambos me hicieron y no quiero que se me acerquen… -Se encogió un poco más en su lugar apretando más su agarre en las vestiduras de la cama que ahora lo cubrían –Por favor, váyanse de aquí – Rogó con la esperanza de que ambos le hicieran un mínimo caso.

Ante lo que dijo el chino, Rusia y Corea automáticamente se voltearon a ver con una mirada de completa duda y sorpresa. Ahora entendía cada uno porque el contrario se encontraba ahí, provocando que esas miradas de asombro cambiaran por unas de odio hacia el receptor. Sin embargo, no podían recriminar nada porque ellos mismos hicieron lo que con la mirada le recriminaban al contrario.

-Ya oyeron a mi maestro. ¡Váyanse de aquí y si tienen conciencia nunca vuelvan a este lugar! – Armándose de valor logró romper el silencio, sentía el aura de furia que cada uno de los culpables emanaba para el otro. Lo último que quería era que pasara algo y lastimaran a su maestro o lo descubrieran –Japón. También vete de aquí. Por favor. Llévate a Corea contigo y no vuelvan – Suplicó al país del sol naciente –Sé que quieres una respuesta pero no puedo ser yo la que diga algo, no ahora. Por favor vete y llévatelo –

-Taiwán-san… -El azabache iba a hablar cuando fue interrumpido por Corea, el cual sin previo aviso corrió hacia el ruso que ya volvía a avanzar hacia donde estaba China. Los asiáticos no se iban a dar cuenta si no fuera por el movimiento abrupto de su hermano peninsular.

-¡Aléjate de aniki! – Lo tomó de la gabardina jalándolo hacia atrás. Al ver que el ruso cayó de bruces al suelo los dos asiáticos quedaron sorprendidos, nunca habían visto esa fuerza en el coreano. Tan pacífico que se ve.

-¡China-san! – Gritó en un intento de detener al chino con la voz. China, al voltear para ver que ocurría y ver la acción, se aferró mejor de la cobija para llevársela como si fuera capa, logrando cubrir su cuerpo, y abrió la puerta al balcón.

Cuando la chica vio a su maestro salir fue tras él a auxiliarlo. Al ver que quería pasar al balcón de alado se subió a la baranda, aprovechando que ambas estaban gruesas y casi juntas una con la otra, abrió sus piernas, apoyando un pie sobre cada baranda –Lo ayudo a subir – China estiró su mano libre y con cuidado, y rapidez, trepo siendo auxiliado en el cruce

…

-Veo que quieres tener una pequeña charla conmigo – Comentó con una sonrisa que estaba muy lejos de ser amigable. El rubio se incorporó para quedar frente a frente con el coreano que lo miraba retador

-No hay nada de qué hablar entre tú y yo. No te voy dejar acercarte a China y lo toques con esas manos –Al decir lo último lo dijo con desprecio y asco, denotando indirectamente a lo que quiso referirse

-Sabes que no estás en condiciones para hablar de eso ¿Verdad? – Levantó su tubería, moviéndola con rapidez acertando a la cabeza del coreano, tirándolo al suelo por la fuerza usada –Por lo que veo también manchaste a China – Se podía sentir como el ambiente se volvía negro y morado por cada palabra que soltaba el ruso. Estaba consciente que él estaba en igual de condiciones, pero no se podía permitir que nadie más tocara a quién amaba.

Sin decir palabra, Corea se levantó de su lugar para intentar acertar un golpe al ruso. Cosa que no se le complicó mucho, y que sus conocimientos de combate cuerpo a cuerpo eran tan buenos como los de China o Japón. Lo que le complicaba dar en su objetivo era la forma en la que se defendía en ruso –Eres un cobarde – Se alejó unos pasos sin darle la espalda en ningún momento.

-Deberías tener cuidado con lo que hablas –Sonrió de nueva cuenta, cualquiera que lo haya visto creería que vio al mismo diablo sonreír, pero en este momento Corea estaba con la adrenalina y la ira al tope que eso poco le importó.

…

-Hay que salir por el patio trasero, así nos perdemos en el bosque y será más fácil darle la vuelta a la montaña para bajar a la base – Señaló la joven cuando se encontraban en el corredor principal.

Después de trepar por los balcones, salieron por la habitación de alado y de ahí corrieron escaleras abajo hasta dar en donde se encontraban ahora. Para estos momentos la taiwanesa se encontraba, literalmente, halando del chino mientras corría. Tenían que darse prisa para poder perder de vista a los demás en dado caso que los estuviesen siguiendo.

Cuando llegaron al patio, China se zafó de la mano de la menor, jadeando con fuerza y con notoria molestia en su mirada –Déjame descansar… -

-Maestro, no tenemos tiempo. Hay que apurarnos cuando… -Volteo a ver al chino interrumpiéndose abruptamente. Al verlo no supo que hacer. Debían seguir huyendo, pero se veía que su maestro no estaba en condiciones ni de caminar -¿Podría caminar rápido? –

-Haré el intento – Siguió a la chica con la rapidez que su cuerpo le permitía, pero a dar unos pasos sintió un dolor que pasó de su vientre a la espina dorsal, haciéndolo caer de rodillas

-¿¡Se encuentra bien!? – Corrió alarmada a auxiliar al chino, el cual no se movía de su lugar, solo se veía como sus hombros subían y bajaban por la inercia del movimiento al respirar agitado.

-¿Necesitan ayuda? –

…

Un golpe en la pared se oyó por toda la pieza, sino es que en todo el recinto. Corea pegó contra la pared por la fuerza en la que fue aventado, cayendo con la misma fuerza en el piso.  
>Ambos hombres ya estaban cansados, jadeantes pero con la determinación muy en alto aún. Ninguno daba su brazo a torcer, pero era lógico quién era el que menos dañado estaba.<p>

-Será mejor que te rindas – Se incorpora para quedar totalmente recto e intimidar más – Tu nunca lo tendrás, jamás te va a perdonar por nada –

-¿Y a ti qué te hace creer que será tuyo y que te perdonará? – Se logró de levantar con un poco de esfuerzos por lo lastimado que quedo por el golpe previo – Debes recordar que estamos en las mismas circunstancias. A mí no me importa si ya no me quiere hablar, pero haré lo posible por volverme a acercarme a aniki y que se dé cuenta que jamás lo volveré a hacer –

-Yo no estoy diciendo que me perdonará –Se quedó estático en su lugar sin dejar de ver al asiático con esa mirada afilada de reto constante.  
>Durante todo su enfrentamiento fueron sacando sus pecados, cada golpe era la confesión de uno y el desahogó del otro. Ahora ambos sabían que no habían sido los únicos que abusaron de la nación milenaria, sino que también ambos compartían el mismo sentimiento hacia esta.<p>

Ahora su pelea no era más que una que determinaría el dominio de uno, ya no era para evitar que se el contrario tocara al chino. Ya hace rato se habían dado cuenta que este no estaba ahí. Ahora su lucha era para ver quien se lo quedaba.  
>Sí, usando esas palabras, pues eso era prácticamente.<p>

-Pero será más fácil que sea mío si te elimino – Levantó su tubería para acertar el golpe, sin embargo, cuando movió esta hacia abajo solo pegó con el suelo. A pesar de estar muy lastimado, Corea aún tenía resistencia y podía moverse.

-Si no morí a lo largo de mi historia ¿Qué te hará creer que lo haré ahora y por culpa de tus manos? – Retó al tiempo que se incorporaba, avanzando con velocidad logrando acertar un golpe en la mandíbula del ex soviético.

Este, ni se movió de donde estaba dejando un silenció de lo más sepulcral y tétrico. Corea retrocedió unos pasos para asegurar terreno en dado caso que el otro decidiera atacar.  
>Rusia movió su cabeza lentamente hasta levantar la mirada hacia el castaño. Su mirada estaba ensombrecida en estos momentos, no se sabía que había en ella. Solamente, sin despegar la vista, avanzó hacia Corea. Este se puso en guardia, deteniendo un golpe que iba directo a su estómago.<p>

Ambos dejaron su mirada incrustada en la ajena. Forcejeando para que el contrario ceda a la fuerza del otro. Ambos ya estaban perdiendo la razón, ya ni se acordaban el por qué iniciaron esto. Solo el orgullo estaba presente, el cual no los dejaba detenerse, no lo dejaba ceder.

De no ser porque el corte de un cartucho se oyó, irrumpiendo el silencio retador, habrían seguido con ese juego sin sentido.

…

-Están completamente sumidos en su pelea no creo, siquiera, que se molesten en venir –

-Gracias por la ayuda, pero no era necesario que me cargaras, aru –

-Maestro… - Hizo una seña de silencio al mayor, al notar como si tic salió en la oración.

Estaban bajando por la parte lateral de la montaña. Japón al notar que el chino y la taiwanesa estaban escapando, trató de ir tras ello por su ruta, pero la creciente disputa de los otros dos le cortó el paso. Así que los siguió por el pasillo, al divisarlos los siguió de lejos para saber que harían, hasta que vio como el mayor caía ante un dolor.

-¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó al chino, el cual cargaba entre sus brazos. Al oír su forma de hablar creyó que algo le pasaba

-No es nada… -Hablo lo más calmo que pudo para evitar que su muletilla se notara o Japón sabría lo que ocultaba. Por suerte su embarazo no estaba aún muy adelantado y gracias a la posición que tenía entre los brazos de su hermano isleño se podía esconder junto con la cobija que aún cargaba. Y eso último era algo que extrañaba al azabache, pero por el momento era mejor no preguntar y llevar a su ex tutor a la base, esperando ya hayan refuerzos ahí.

…

El sonido de un mental cayendo sonó como eco en la habitación que estaba en un silencio absoluto hasta ahora. Cuando Rusia soltó su tubería el ejército cayó sobre ambos hombres arrestándolos. Todo el tiempo señalándolos con armas cargadas y listas para ser detonadas.

-Sus jefes no tardarán en llegar a Beijing. Están en graves problemas políticos – Habló uno de los comandantes que llegó como refuerzos ante el llamado de unas de las enfermeras que se había escondido en el templo -¿Acaso saben lo que pudieron ocasionar cuando tumbaron a nuestro jefe gubernamental y a nuestra infantería? –Todo el tiempo habló con autoridad y regaño. Gritándoles en sus caras cuando los tenía firmes ante él –Sus jefes tendrán mucho de que disculparse. Sobre todo el tuyo –Escupió con furia al coreano. Xi Jiping ya conocía como era de extremista el representante de Rusia y hablar con su jefe era fácil y más cuando tienen buena amistad ambos países. Pero con Corea aún había ciertas tensiones que podría provocar algo grave por la imprudencia de su representante.

Ninguno de los países dijo nada. Solo se quedaron cayados viendo al suelo. Corea regañado y Rusia sonriendo como si fuera un juego, ocultando lo que en verdad sentía o pensaba.

-Serán llevado a Beijing en este instante. Cuando nuestro jefe se recupere el dictara una sentencia a ustedes que sus presidentes no podrán decir "No" –Hizo una seña con la cabeza a los militares que inmediatamente se llevaron a ambos países fuera del templo. Durante todo el recorrido fueron en silencio, ni una mirada, ni una palabra. Nada fue dicho, ni entre los militares, ni entre los arrestados. Todos iban en un silencio sepulcral que fácil se podía comparar con el arresto a una ejecución.

Pasaron largos minutos hasta que se empezó a oír mucho ruido. Movilizaciones por aquí, movilizaciones por allá. Todo era un completo caos, no porque fuera una escena de zona de guerra. No. Los militares caídos ya estaban siendo atendidos por paramédicos y estos estaban bien, solo habían sido noqueados. La movilización era porque el dragón había despertado y, además de estar completamente furioso, estaba preocupado por su nación, la cual estaba siendo atendida en la carpa del general.  
>Se oía como ordenaba a fuerte voz llamar transporte para los asiáticos que estaban ahí y que se fueran, se oía como apuraba a los paramédicos para que terminaran con los soldados y se llevaran a China al hospital.<p>

El dragón, al percatarse que Rusia y Corea habían llegado se dirigió con furia a ellos. Si no fuera que sus presidentes ya estaban por llegar los apalearía ahí mismo. Cuando se dispuso a soltarles una cátedra de odio se oyó como una mujer asomaba su cabeza de la carpa donde estaba siendo atendido China y gritaba con pánico –EQUIPEN UN HELICÓPTERO EN ESTE INSTANTE-

Ante ese grito la criatura se volteó totalmente pálido, ese grito no le había gustado en lo absoluto –Comandante. Llévese a estos dos de aquí y no los quiero volver a ver hasta que yo regrese a Beijing ¡Es una orden! –El comandante hizo el saludo de orden y los militares empezaron a empujar a las naciones al helicóptero militar que los llevaría a presidencia. Mientras el superior iba a toda prisa gritando con preocupación -¿Cómo está mi nación?-

Durante el transcurso inevitablemente voltearon a donde estaba la mujer anterior mente, no tardó mucho para que volviera a asomar la cabeza para encarar al superior que esperaba respuesta y lo que gritó les cayó a los tres como un balde de agua traía desde la misma Siberia

-SI NO NOS APURAMOS ABORTARÁ-

…

~Varios minutos atrás~

Japón seguía llevando a China entre brazos, el cual se veía nervioso –China-san. Si es por Corea-san y Rusia-san no se preocupe. Ahora no creo que ellos nos vayan a seguir. No se ponga nervioso o asustado, o lo que sea que le pase – Trató de tranquilizarlo por todo lo que ha estado deduciendo hasta ahora, a falta de pistas lo único que le queda es usar su propia intuición.

-Lo único que me importa es llegar a la base… -Soltó un suspiró al final. Estaba empezando a sentir otra punzada como la que sintió antes de que Japón lo cargara. Se recargó en el hombro del azabache y cerró un poco sus ojos por el creciente dolor, trataba de controlarlo un poco pero cada vez se le hacía imposible.

Un gruñido de dolor salió de su garganta haciendo que ambos isleños se detuvieran para ver que le sucedía a su antiguo mentor –Maestro ¿Se encuentra bien? – La chica solo recibió una negación pronunciada, seguido por una respiración constante y fuerte, como si fueran sollozos en un lamento. Japón lo bajó con suavidad quedando él semi hincado y China, como si fuera un bebé, estaba en su regazo. Así también Japón podría descansar.

Ambos se vieron preocupados, mas un grito de la taiwanesa alertó más al país del sol naciente. Preguntó con fuerza a que se debía su grito y esta solo señalo su pierna. Levantó un poco al chino para poder ver que era lo que señalaba la mujer, viendo como la tela blanca de su pantalón estaba siendo teñida de carmín -¡Rápido! –Sin decir nada más corrió con el chino en brazos, tan rápido como pudo siendo seguido por la chica muy de cerca.

No tardaron mucho para llegar a la base. Viendo como paramédicos estaban atendiendo a la milicia y el dragón daba órdenes sobre traer más y más refuerzos, además de que los que ya habían subido al templo. Una enfermera alertó sobre la llegada de los asiáticos y sin tardar Taiwán grito por ayuda. Llevaron a Yao a la tienda del general y lo recostaron en el catre

-¿Qué le sucede a Yao? – Preguntó el dragón asomándose a la tienda, tratando de ver lo más que podía

-Está sangrando –Contestó Japón alarmado –No sé qué habrá sucedido pero… -Su explicación fue interrumpida por la médico que entró para ver al chino. Está retiró la manta y lo que vio Japón fue lo que lo dejó mudo -¿Qué es…? –

-¡Atiéndalo de inmediato! –Se volvió a ver interrumpido por el dragón antes de dejar a los de la tienda solos

-Taiwán, China-san ¿Qué está sucediendo? – Su mirada no podía separarse del abdomen bajo del milenario, el cual ya ni le importó que su hermano lo viera en esas condiciones, lo único que quería era que ese dolor se fuera.

-Esto no se tenía que saber. Y al parecer por lo que está pasando se tomarán medidas para no levantar más sospechas –Lo tomó del brazo y lo alejó del catre para que la mujer pudiera atender al chino sin estorbos –Esto empezó desde la fiesta de América… -La joven empezó a contarle lo sucedido a Japón. Lo que le contó China hasta lo que estaba viendo en estos momentos.

Cada palabra fue oída por el azabache, que en esos momentos tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados. Sobre todo con la parte del embarazo -¿Y qué va a ser?- Fue lo único que preguntó.

-Si te refieres al sexo y a su función. Aún no lo sabemos- Bajó su mirada, viendo al piso con tristeza y miedo –Tengo miedo de que maestro dé a luz a un "sucesor"-

Ante esas palabras, el japonés sintió como si una katana afilada atravesara su pecho, pues las palabras de la taiwanesa le calaron hondo. Sabía a lo que se refería y lo que ocurriría con China de ser ese el caso.  
>Como impulso abrazó a la castaña de forma protectora y considerada. No era muy común que mostrara de esas formas sus emociones, pero en solo pensar en la muerte de una nación y más si esta fue quién lo crío es un golpe muy duro –China-san no tendrá un sucesor, será una nueva provincia o una micro-nación –Sin querer apretó más el abrazo –China-san no morirá-<p>

Para estos momentos poco le importaba lo increíble que era que Japón hiciera lo que estaba haciendo en estos momentos, lo único que le importaba era el consuelo y el desahogo que el azabache le estaba ofreciendo.  
>Quería creer que lo que le decía era cierto, que lo que le susurraba no eran solo palabras al azar… Estaba asustada.<p>

Sin embargo, ese momento se rompió por el grito que soltó a mujer hacia el exterior. Ambos asiáticos se miraron con impacto para luego mirar como la mujer volvía a correr hacia el chino, al cual trataba de mantener despierto. Cuando volvió a asomarse al exterior ambos sintieron un miedo peor por lo que la mujer grito con desesperación.

Todos los que estaban presentes, militares y paramédicos se movilizaron con rapidez apenas y el superior grito la movilización. Alistaron un helicóptero médico y ayudaron a llevar a su representante a este, con el mínimo movimiento posible pero con la rapidez marcada. Le inyectaron suero en un brazo y le colocaron oxígeno apenas y lo terminaron de anclar al transporte. Ni un segundo pasó cuando cerraron la puerta de la aeronave y está despego con dirección a la capital de China.

-¡Muévanse también ustedes! –Sin preguntar la criatura tomó entre sus patas a los dos hermanos del chino y voló con ellos siguiendo lo más de cerca que podía a la máquina, pues su velocidad no se comparaba con la tecnología, ya que su vuelo era lento a comparación.

…

Mientras, en otra de las aeronaves se encontraban dos naciones que estaban con el alma fuera de sus cuerpos. Sus cerebros no daban crédito a lo que habían oído. Estaban totalmente idos. Como si estuvieran muertos completamente.  
>¿Eso era lo que estaba ocultando? ¿Por eso tanta seguridad? ¿Por eso no quería que lo vieran?<br>Todo eso inundaba sus mentes y sabían que alguno de ellos era el culpable, pero lo que los ponía mal fue que tenían la sensación de que tenían la culpa de haber mandado al asiático mayor al hospital.

No supieron cuánto tiempo pasó, y poco les importó. Solo supieron que estaban subiendo a un elevador que los llevaría de la azotea hacia la oficina del jefe de China, donde seguro sus propios jefes los estarían esperando para darles una reprimenda severa.  
>Y así fue, pues apenas y entraron a la oficina y la jefa de Corea se levantó a soltarle un manotazo en la mejilla mientras le gritaba que cómo era posible que haya irrumpido en una base militar, mientras el jefe de Rusia solo lo miro de forma reprobatoria por unos segundos antes de volver su vista al mandatario chino.<p>

Era claro que a los jefes de dichos países se les dijo que sus naciones habían cometido el improperio de irrumpir en una base militar y que ambos habían apaleado a su infantería y que desconocía la razón por la cual ambas naciones hicieron eso.  
>La jefa de corea le grito a su nación lo que se le había dicho y ahí fue donde ambas naciones entendieron que el embarazo de china era un secreto de estado, pues Xi Ping no menciono a China en ningún momento a sus jefes.<p>

-Señora Geun Hye, por favor tome de nuevo asiento. Voy a tener que consultar con ustedes cosas muy importantes respecto a lo que acaba de suceder –El jefe de china se vio serio a lo que la mujer tomo del brazo a su nación y con molestia lo sentó a su lado para poder oír cómo resolver el problema.

Los tres mandatarios estuvieron hablando durante un largo tiempo sobre sobre el incidente y las represalias que habría. Al principio los jefes de sur Corea y Rusia preguntaron por el representante de China, a lo que su jefe, hábil, contesto que estaba reparando los daños en la base militar, por lo que los otros dos no preguntaron más.

Tanto como Yong Soo como Ivan estaban oyendo en silencio cada palabra que los políticos discutían. Sabían que habían metido la pata y hasta el fondo, pero ellos también que iban a saber lo que había pasado. Aunque viéndolo en retrospectiva era demasiado obvio y hora se arrepentían de haber irrumpido en el templo y haber armado ese alboroto.  
>Pero lo hecho, hecho está y su castigo será no pisar tierras chinas hasta nuevo aviso.<p>

Los jefes estuvieron de acuerdo, así calmarían cualquier tensión política o militar que eso hubiera ocasionado. Los jefes tenían libre acceso a la nación, pues los encuentros, los lazos y tratados políticos se mantendrían en pie, pero a los representantes de la nación se les prohibía poner un pie el en país.

Ambos aceptaron su castigo sin rechistar, pero por dentro ambos quedaron destrozados.  
>No solo habían cometido una acción horripilante hacía alguien que aman, sino que alguno de ellos había provocado el embarazo y además, por su imprudencia, ese producto podría morir y, si van las cosas peor, China se iría con él.<p>

…

-De no haber llegado a tiempo hubiera ocurrido una tragedia. En un momento podrán pasar a verlo –

-Que susto… -Taiwán soltó un suspiro pesado mientras poco a poco se marcaba una suave sonrisa de felicidad en su rostro.

Con las atenciones y los medicamentos exactos pudieron detener las hemorragias y salvar la vida del bebé y que este se encuentre saludable. Se dieron las restricciones de que mantuvieran a China en un ambiente relajado, sin estrés y en reposo total para evitar que vuelva a ocurrir otra situación así.

El nerviosismo y la tensión que recibió con la llegada de Rusia y Corea al templo más su escape provocó que el cuerpo atacará al producto como si este fuera la causa de esos males provocando la hemorragia con ello.

-Son parientes de Wang Yao ¿Cierto? –Llegó una enfermera con unas hojas en mano. Taiwán y Japón asintieron –Por aquí. Acaba de despertar –Empezó a caminar por los pasillos siendo seguidos por los menores.  
>Al llegar a la habitación los dos miraron con alegría y preocupación a su antiguo mentor que reposaba sobre la camilla con un suero en un brazo un líquido con vitaminas en el otro.<p>

-China-san ¿Cómo se encuentra? –

-Mejor –Quería hablar lo menos posible, aún se sentía cansado por todo, tanto física como mentalmente, pero ya se sentía más tranquilo porque ese dolor punzante ya se había ido al fin.

-¿Y cómo está el pequeño? –Taiwán se acercó hasta el chino posando una mano sobre su vientre con suavidad, temiendo que con ese toque su sobrino se fuera a romper.

-Sin peligro –Sonrió suave y débil a la menor que también le devolvió al sonrisa

-Debería dormir. Sufrió muchas cosas estas últimas horas –Ya era la madrugada para este momento, pero ninguno de los tres sentía ese cansancio que la hora te da. Más bien era un agotamiento mental por parte de todos, nunca habían sufrido tanta tensión desde la última guerra.

-No me siento cómodo –Puso una mueca de molestia. Nunca le gustaron los hospitales y ahora que le pedían reposo sentía que no se movería de ahí en un buen tiempo.

-No te preocupes. Si te hace sentir mejor dormiré aquí contigo para que no te sientas solo –

-También me puedo quedar. No tengo ningún problema – Hizo una suave reverencia, como un pacto silencioso para una promesa hacia el chino

-Gracias –Soltó con sinceridad sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo, aunque deseaba estar en su cama, aunque fuera en el templo, pero deseaba estar en un lugar más cómodo

-El superior me dijo que apenas y te den de alta volverás al templo. Si vuelves a tu casa solo tendrás estrés porque la calle no te dejará dormir. Recuerda que vives cerca de una avenida principal.

-¿Entonces volveré allá? – Su voz se oyó como si se decepcionara de la decisión pero en verdad estaba complacido. Tendría de nuevo paz y tranquilidad, pero aún tenía una duda -¿Y ellos?-

-No lo sabemos. Vimos que se los llevaron en un helicóptero militar, pero ya no supimos que pasó con ellos –Habló el japonés como buen testigo –Supongo que su jefe o el superior le dirá lo que pasó –Era lo más lógico que pasaría, y para ser sinceros, él también tenía curiosidad de lo que les habrán hecho.

-De cualquier forma dudo que quieran volver al templo. No sabiendo que los has rechazado deliberadamente – Animó la taiwanesa, esperando así los ánimos de su maestro se elevaran un poco. Aunque los tres sabían lo tercos que podían ser esas dos naciones aun así funcionó, pues China río un poco.

-Tienes razón. Al fin podré están tranquilo –Habló un poco más antes de recostarse en la cama.  
>Sin embargo aún estaba en su mente la duda, por más que quiso quitar eso de su mente aún estaba presente un pensamiento. Ya no estaba preocupado por el "¿Por qué lo hicieron?" Lo que estaba rondado en su cabeza en este momento era "Cuando sea prudente ¿Estará bien presentarlo como su hijo?", "¿Podré saber quién es el padre así como lo hacen los humanos o las naciones tendremos alguna restricción?", "De poderlo saber ¿El padre lo aceptará?" y dudas similares lo atacaban, pues eso de una forma u otra lo afectaba ya que su sueño siempre fue tener una familia, pero como nación sabía que eso era algo imposible hasta ahora. Y ahora tenía esa duda.<p>

Con esos pensamientos se quedó dormido junto a Japón que se quedó en el sofá a velar por su hermano mientras la taiwanesa se iba a descansar al hotel donde ella siempre suele hospedarse.

…


	10. Presentación en sociedad

**-Se asoma esperando cualquier cosa, hasta mentadas de madre, pero no oye ni al viento- ;n; ¡Ya sé, ya sé! Tardé SIGLOS en continuar esta cosa... Pero no es mi culpa QAQ Jodida universidad que tiene que ser tan pasada de lanza para aceptar a una pobre alma como yo en sus facultades /3 -Hizo examen de admisión- Me la pasé estudiando apenas y acabó el año nuevo (xD) y de ahí ya no me sacaban ;;w;;**

**Pero he vuelto con un capítulo nuevo, extendido y sin censura :D -Lo de la censura va en serio (?)-**

**No ya. Bueno, lo que digo es verdad, hice el capítulo un poco más extenso de lo normal para compensar mi laaaarga ausencia... ¡Así que no me maten! ;w; **

**Eh~ Cosita importante, este fic en una sección contiene palabrotas. Para los niños de la audiencia: Si les molestan las palabrotas les pido retirarse de forma amable y todos seremos felices :D ¿No? ¿Nadie? ¡Pues disfruten el fic!**

**:D**

**...**

**Capítulo 10: Presentación en sociedad**

"_Cada que recuerdo todo lo sucedido me causa un dolor de cabeza. Solo el pensar lo que me pudo haber ocurrido, o lo que pudo haberle pasado a mi pequeño… _

_Estuve varios días en el hospital hasta que me dieron de alta y al fin pude volver al templo. Casi no me movía de mi cama, no porque no pudiera, sino porque no me dejaban moverme a menos que fuera meramente necesario. Era una tortura. Me sentía un completo inútil, solo porque ya era demasiado si no me hubieran hasta dado de comer en la boca._

_Varios días y de forma discreta tanto Japón como Taiwán me iba a visitar, ya sea juntos o cada quien por su lado. Nunca había sentido tanto cariño y procuro de mis hermanos para conmigo desde hace siglos, están atentos de mí, de mi salud, me mandan mensajes cada que pueden, me llevan algún presente… ¡Demonios! Me estoy poniendo sentimental de nuevo. Disculpen._

_Mi jefe en una visita al hospital me dejó al tanto de la amonestación política que les dio a Rusia y a Corea. Por lo menos podré descansar y pensar bien las cosas por un buen tiempo. No sé cuantos meses o años sea esa amonestación, pero por el momento podré estar tranquilo lo que necesito para poder salir bien de esta_."

Durante los meses que le faltaban de gestación el representante de China se la pasó en reposo absoluto. Solamente cuando era estrictamente necesario lo dejaban moverse, por lo mismo, muchas veces Taiwán iba no solo a hacerle compañía, sino también a jugar con el pobre panda que se aburría de siempre estar acostado junto a su dueño y de no poder jugar.

Y así pasaron los meses. Hasta que un día China, a mitad de la noche, fue despertado por un fuerte dolor en toda la parte baja de su cuerpo. Trató de ignorarlo, pero cuando creía que se había calmado este volvía con más fuerza para volverse a ir por otro tiempo prolongado.

Trató de ignorar lo más que pudo hasta que llegó un momento que ya le era totalmente insoportable y ya no podía con él. Soltó un grito de dolor, que fue suficiente para alertar a los que estaban esa noche con él, cuando trató de levantarse de su cama para, en efecto, ir a buscar alivio médico.

Las dos enfermeras y Taiwán entraron casi rompiendo la puerta, bueno esa fue la isleña, y se acercaron a ver que le sucedía al chino.  
>Después de hacer un cuestionario y un examen rápido, una de ellas tomó el teléfono para llamar al médico que asistiría el parto… Llegó la hora.<p>

…

El sonido del teléfono sonó por todo el recinto que hasta ese momento estaba silencioso.  
>Japón, que en ese momento estaba tomando tranquilamente su té matutino a primeras horas de la mañana, se levantó de la mesa y caminó tranquilamente hacía el aparato que cada vez insistía más en el sonido.<p>

-Hai. Moshi moshi – Contestó sereno como siempre, pero la voz al otro lado lo obligó a separar un poco la bocina de su oído. Oyó atento y sereno cada palabra.  
>No tardó mucho para que cortara la señal del otro lado. Marcó un número y cuando apenas contestaron dio una orden -Necesito ir a China de inmediato-<p>

…

-¡Cuando planean sacarlo de ahí! –

-Esto no es de solo unos minutos y por ser mujer debería saberlo –

-¡Que sea mujer no quiere decir que deba saber cuánto dura una sesión de parto y menos si nunca he pasado por eso!- Se cruzó de brazos totalmente ansiosa. Desde que, aproximadamente, dieron las cinco de la mañana hasta ahora que es medio día China no salía de la habitación acondicionada para la situación.

-Tenga paciencia, todo va a salir bien. Recuerde lo que le dije la última vez- Comentó con serenidad, sentado en la cama de su hermano. Aunque no lo pareciera estaba igual de ansioso que la taiwanesa.

-¡Por favor! No estamos en público. No me hables de "usted" –Daba vueltas a la habitación como león enjaulado.

-Lo siento. Ya se me hizo costumbre –No dijo más. El silenció siguió presente en la habitación. La taiwanesa parecía que le haría un hoyo al piso de tanta vuelta, el japonés removía de forma discreta sus manos por la inquietud, para ambos esas horas eran casi siglos. La espera dio su fin hasta cuando una enfermera se asomó a la habitación con una expresión serena, apenas y la atención de los asiáticos se dirigió a ella, esta solo los miró y sonrió.

-Ha despertado de la anestesia, la cesara fue totalmente exitosa. En un momento lo traeremos acá, solo esperamos que el médico termine con él – Sin decir más se retiró dejando a los otros dos entre aliviados e intrigados. Esto último porque no dijeron nada del recién nacido.

…

A penas y llegó el obstetra y este recibió los exámenes que se hicieron a la nación se pusieron manos a la obra. Las enfermeras ya tenían limpia la habitación donde sería la cirugía, así que lo único que tuvieron que hacer fue vestir a China, ponerle la anestesia y los sueros correspondientes. Su tipo de anestesia no fue local si no general.

"_Cuando pusieron ese líquido en la vía de mi suero poco a poco me empecé a sentir aturdido y como el mundo se torcía. Durante el sueño vi cosas raras, cosas que no veía ni cuando fumaba opio. Fue extraño y entre el sueño me iba mareando a cada tanto._

_Mientras estás en ese estado pierdes totalmente la noción del tiempo, para lo que para mí fueron cinco minutos, para el resto de la gente fueron horas. Horas que pasaron para cuando una de las enfermeras palpaba mi cara para despertarme, llamándome y moviéndome.  
>Me sentía totalmente mareado y aturdido, me costaba trabajo hablar y saber dónde estaba aunque mi subconsciente lo sabía.<em>

-Todo salió muy bien señor China. Solo le diré los cuidados que debe de tener por su cesárea. No son muchos más que asuntos de higiene y movilidad… -_Aunque estuviera aún aturdido entendía lo que me decía el especialista. Tomaré en cuenta cada cosa que me diga para que mi salud y mi cuerpo vuelvan a estar como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero ahora solo había algo que inundaba mi mente._

-¿Y mi bebé? –_Mis palabras fueron algo torpes y arrastradas, como si estuviera en estado etílico o algo así._

_El médico me miró, sonriéndome ligeramente antes de contestarme –_ Ahora mismo están viendo que este en completa salud. En un momento se la entregaremos, apenas y usted despierte por completo –

_Pude respirar tranquilo cuando me dijo esas palabras… Un momento ¿La? ¡¿Fue niña?!"_

No podía creerlo. A causa de las leyes de su tierra estaba prohibido que hasta él supiera lo que estaba esperando, así que todo el tiempo lo llamó como "él", sin embargo el destino dictó que su descendiente fuera una niña. Ya la quería ver, quería ver a la pequeña que creció en su interior y que de ahora en adelante criaría como propia.  
>Con padre o sin él, China se haría cargo de ese pequeño ser que protegería con su vida de ser necesario.<p>

…

Expectantes, los representantes de Taiwán y Japón estaban ya ansiosos de ver a su ex tutor y al infante recién nacido. Por suerte, ambos no tardaron en llegar y adentrarse en la habitación en una silla de ruedas. China llevaba cargando en brazos un pequeño bulto en una mantita rosada.  
>Al ver el color ambos isleños se vieron entre sí antes de sonreír e ir hacía el asiático mayor y conocer a su proclamada sobrina.<p>

-Que linda es – Susurró con ternura la fémina nación al ver el rostro de la pequeña que yacía en brazos del milenario

-Es totalmente igual a usted, China-san –Comentó el japonés con halago hacia el mayor, cosa que China si lo tomó así. Pues tenía razón, su bebé tenía muchos rasgos de él.  
>No solo tenía los ojos, tono de piel y color y liso de cabello característicos de los asiáticos orientales. Si no que sus rasgos faciales hacían creer que veían al milenario de bebé.<p>

-Eso quiere decir que ella es parte de usted… Me refiero política y geográficamente hablando –Aclaró el japonés ante las miradas de obviedad de los chinos, miradas que cambiaron a una de razón.

-Ahora solo tengo que esperar a que mi superior venga y dé el veredicto de lo que mi hija es para China –En todo momento de su verbo no dejó de ver a la pequeña que dormía tranquilamente en sus brazos. Al verla así la llegó a envidiar, le gustaría estar en su lugar para no soportar lo que sabía se avecinaría.

…

Todos estos meses que pasaron han sido una tortura para él, y nadie mejor que los anglosajones lo sabían.  
>Desde que fue corrido de tierras chinas ha estado sumido en un estado de depresión que nada lo ha podido sacar de ahí, ni siquiera el hecho de que han estado estrenando juegos de su interés… Nada.<p>

Un día, el hiperactivo norteamericano decidió tomarse unas vacaciones, decidiendo ir a Corea del Sur, al saber de su paradero turístico su hermano canadiense pidió acompañarlo… No tardo para que toda la "familia" fuera a dichas tierras. Más que nada porque Canadá y Francia tenían aún el pendiente sobre lo que el coreano les reveló esa vez ¿Habrá podido hablar con China? De ser así ¿Qué le habrá dicho?  
>Esas eran algunas de sus dudas con respecto a la situación y sería bueno aprovechar que Estados Unidos iba a estar de ocioso ahí para poder visitar al coreano.<br>Pero nadie les advirtió el estado en el que lo encontrarían.

Eso fue hace ya varios meses, esta vez volvieron a ir para, una vez más, tratar de subir sus ánimos, pero cada día era más difícil que el anterior. Pero tampoco podían ir en contra de la decisión de China sobre no quererlo verlo ni en pintura, esa versión les dio, y más al saber que el mismo Corea les decía que se lo tenía bien merecido.

-¿No crees que ya es tiempo para que pidas hablar con él de nuevo? Digo, ya pasaron varios meses. Seguro y ya se le bajo el enojo…-

-No creas que es tan fácil Anglaterre. Si Chine le dijo que no lo quería ver por su acción entonces no solo puede llegar y decir "Veo que ya estás más tranquilo. Ahora acepta mi perdón" ¡No! –

-¡Yo no estoy diciendo que haga eso, you idiot! –

-Chicos, por favor. No es momento para pelear… - Y una vez más el tímido rubio fue ignorado por los europeos al empezar una pelea verbal que conllevó a una pelea física. Así que lo único que atino a hacer fue suspirar.

-Está bien Kaenada. Pheulangseu* tiene razón en eso… -Se dejó caer en su sofá, junto al canadiense apenas y le dio a este su taza de té –Además ya dije que lo tengo bien merecido… -

-Lo que no alcanzo a comprender es por qué su jefe contribuyó a vetarte del país. Digo, lo que ocurrió fue un "accidente de borrachera" no creo que sea para tanto. Muchos jóvenes de mi tierra hacen eso y no por eso se andan matando. Claro, solo cuando la cosa es entre conocidos porque si es con extraños… -

-Brother te estás desviando del tema. Además tu gente es… Rara… Así que no creo que sea buena idea que te uses de ejemplo –

-¡Hey! No soy raro – Y ahora el americano empezaba con su faceta de berrinche infantil

-Aunque mi hermano tiene razón en eso ¿No habrás hecho algo de una gravedad política para que te hayan vetado? –

Esa pregunto hizo que la mirada del coreano se perdiera, recordando claramente el momento en que era llevado junto con Rusia hacia el helicóptero y como una médico gritaba aterrada sobre un aborto… Sus ojos empezaban a aguarse con solo recordar ese sentimiento, recordando al tiempo todo lo que se ha estado preguntando desde que salió de China y su angustia de no saber si ese bebé seguía con vida, fuera suyo o no.

-¿Korea…? – Llamó el canadiense con preocupación al ver como el asiático comenzaba a llorar el silencio, un llanto silencioso pero amargo que hizo al canadiense abrazarlo con consuelo. Al ver esa escena tanto el inglés como el francés dejaron su pelea para acercarse a ver si el peninsular se encontraba bien y ayudar a su consuelo de ser posible.

Mas en la mente de Corea no había nada más que cuestionamientos y deseos profundos de ver al bebé, de ver al chino, de saber si ambos estaban bien. Según sus cálculos el pequeño ya debió de haber nacido o estaría a punto de nacer. No importaba, lo único que rogaba saber de forma silenciosa era que por el amor de cualquier ser divino de cualquier religión ese bebé naciera vivo y sano.

-L-Lo siento… -Trató de hablar entre su llanto – Solo… Solo que aún me duele su rechazo –

No podía decir nada, se había comprometido con Rusia, de forma silenciosa, no hablar sobre ese bebé. La historia que los anglosajones sabían era que China le cerró la puerta en la cara y que ni en el mapa lo quería ver, y que la causa de su depresión era ese deliberado rechazo. Lo peor, es que ni siquiera tuvo un rechazo concreto, ni siquiera indirecto.

-Vas a ver que todo se podrá arreglar mon ami. Veras que ese trago amargo solo servirá para que puedas saborear algo dulce después – El galo dedicó una sonrisa de esperanza y ánimos al asiático, que para ese momento no pudo pedir más, era lo que necesitaba. No tanto la sonrisa, si no esas palabras de ánimo, pues, sin saberlo, Francia le deseo vida y salud a ese pequeño.

-Haedo gamsahabnida… - **

…

-Esto en verdad está muy mal ¿Estás segura que no ha querido salir de ahí? –

-Estoy muy segura. No me ha dejado entrar y los tres idiotas que andan aquí no se atreven a abrir –

-¿Y por qué me llamaste a mí?-

-Por qué eres el único que no se asusta con él y el único que no está dándole la espalda. Además tu amigo caribeño está ocupado con asuntos políticos en este momento y no puede venir aquí –

Soltó un suspiro de derrota, pero tenía razón la joven. Si comparan a Rusia con su "flaca" este es un osito de peluche –Pues veré que puedo hacer… Además se supone que estaba de visita en Venezuela ¿¡Cómo chingados terminé aquí!? –

-Te olvidas mis habilidades de rapto… -

-A veces me das miedo. ¿Lo sabes güerita? –Soltó un suspiro y tocó la puerta esperando una respuesta en vano. Volvió a tocar y nada. Era como si esa habitación estuviera desierta -¿Estás segura que está aquí?- Señaló la puerta al tiempo que veía a la bielorrusa.

-Estoy muy segura, lleva meses ahí dentro, lo único que hace es abrir el pestillo de la puerta para que Ucrania le lleve su comida, cuando ella sale se encarga de ponerle el pestillo antes de cerrar la puerta y déjalo ahí adentro otra vez -

-¿Sabes mínimo que fue lo que ocurrió? –

-Tengo una idea, pero desde que volvió de China se fue a encerrar ahí. Ni siquiera su jefe se molesta en llamarlo. Creo que hasta él está molesto con brat… -

Cuando el latino oyó ese pequeño relato, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. Ahora sabía la razón, o por lo menos la razón que la mayoría debe saber –De seguro lo rechazó… -Dijo para sí mientras bajaba la mirada y colocaba su mano en su barbilla. Esa fue su hipótesis, pero… ¿Por qué está totalmente aislado y deprimido por un rechazo? Es algo totalmente extraño. Estaba consciente de lo mucho que quería, no, amaba el ruso al chino ¿Pero para ponerlo en ese estado?

-Su jefecito no les dijo palabra… -

-Nada. Si no le dirige palabra a su propia nación, nosotros qué – Se encogió de hombros restando importancia a ese asunto –Creía que la razón de su enojo era porque raptamos a la hermana del chino ese, pero al confesarle al señor Vladimir que a culpa fue mía para que no se enojara con brat, salió peor. Al parecer no sabía que habíamos hecho eso –

-… Un momento ¿¡Hicieron qué!? – Ahora sí que desconfiaba de la capacidad mental de los europeos orientales – Bueno, eso ya no importa… -Movió sus manos de forma exagerada para restarle importancia a ese asunto. Por ahora – El punto es que tenemos que sacar a Rusia de ahí… -

-No me importa si sale de su covacha o no, lo que me importa es saber su estado. Me preocupa su salud ¿Sabes? Hasta siento que ni se come lo que sestra le da… -

La voz de la eslava bajo de tono hasta oírse realmente triste y preocupada, aunque su semblante era serio y no se notaba lo que su voz daba a entender se sabía que ella quería permanecer fuerte para cualquier cosa.

-Qué te parece si cuando venga Ucrania a subirle su cena yo me meto con ella para intentar hablar con Rusia, o por lo menos asegurarme de que esté comiendo para que no estés tan preocupada ¿Te parece bien? – Sonrió totalmente amplió para intentar reconfortar a la bielorrusa. A lo que ella contesto con un leve movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa muy imperceptible, casi nula, pero que el latino sabía que estaba ahí.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, Mieksica –

…

-¿Habrá algún momento que suelte a la bebé Taiwán-san? –

-Déjala. En algún momento se va a cansar –

Ya va una semana desde que la pequeña Hai-Shi nació, su conducta es la de toda una bebe normal así como su salud. A los dos días de nacida tanto el superior como el jefe fueron a ver a la pequeña a lo que el superior dio su veredicto "-Es la representación de Zhejiang –". Al parecer su pequeña representaba una provincia donde había un puerto importante. Eso hizo que las tres naciones ahí presentes respiraran de alivio.  
>China seguiría vivo por varios milenios más.<p>

Por lo que ahora los tres estaban pasando un momento tranquilo, China estaba sentando en su cama leyendo un libro, Japón estaba acompañando el rato en un silencio cómodo mientras leía un manga y Taiwán se divertía con la pequeña que solo se oía como reía. Haciendo de ese ambiente de lo más ameno y familiar.

-En serio que eres una preciosidad. Si maestro fue así de pequeño no dudo porque ahora tiene cara de niña… ¡AUCH! -Se sobó la cabeza, justo donde había atinado una almohada proyectil que le aventó el milenario a la menor, el cual tenía una expresión de completa molestia hacia su comentario –No era necesario que hiciera eso – Habló con voz claramente molesta pero sin gritar, no quería alterar a la pequeña –Además sabe que es verdad y por eso se enoja – Agarró la almohada y se la regresó al chino, el cual ni se inmutó.

-No es bueno que ande peleando teniendo a la niña en brazos y yo estando en medio. No quiero que me metan en sus pleitos – Miró de reojo a la joven para después volver su vista a su lectura.

-Él empezó… -Iba a seguir con su berrinche pero la pequeña le hizo competencia. La bebé empezó a llorar con molestia –Creo que ya tiene hambre –

-Voy por su comida…-

-No se levante, nosotros nos encargaremos de ello –

-No. Está bien. Caminar de aquí a donde está su alimento no hará que se me abra la herida. Además estar empotrado todo el día también me hace mal – Se levantó de la cama para ir por lo necesario para la pequeña. Por suerte la habitación era lo suficientemente amplia como para que en una esquina le instalaran un microondas, sencillo y pequeño, pero útil para calentar la leche de la bebé.

-Deberíamos ir a caminar al jardín un rato. Tal vez mientras arrullamos a Hai Shi, así ella respira un poco de aire y usted camina un poco –

-Creo que eso me hará falta – Durante esa semana solamente ha estado en su habitación, y estirarse un poco en el jardín no le vendría nada mal.  
>Terminó de preparar el biberón de la niña y la tomó de los brazos de Taiwán para alimentarla y apaciguar su llanto.<p>

-¿No le dijeron hasta cuándo podrá salir de aquí, maestro?-

-Prácticamente hasta que yo quiera salir. Recuerda que ya no estoy obligado a estar encerrado, solo no quiero salir aún. Puede que alguien vea a mi bebé y no estoy listo para presentarla… - Suelta un suspiro algo desganado – Pueden empezar "esas" preguntas –

-¿Aún no sabe qué hacer al respecto? –El japonés se levanta de donde estaba para sentarse junto al chino –Recuerde que también tiene derecho a tener un padre –

-Lo sé, y no se lo quiero negar. Solo que… - Soltó un suspiro pesado viendo a su hija de forma pensativa – Solo que no sé cómo reaccionar frente a ellos, no sé cómo reaccionarían frente a la niña y… -Levantó su mirada, chocándola con la castaña del isleño –No sé cómo saber quién es el padre. No hay rasgos en ella que me den una mínima pista –

Ambas visitas se pusieron a pensar. ¿Cómo sería bueno identificar al padre?  
>-¿No ha pensado en un examen? –<p>

-Lo estuve pensando pero no sé si eso funcione en nosotros –

-Lo peor que puede suceder es que no salga nada. Puede intentar tomar muestras para hacerle un examen. En caso de que no salga nada se podría esperar a que crezca un poco más. Muchas veces los hijos de una nación adoptan rasgos de las naciones padre, a pesar de que sea más común que estén idénticos en todos los aspectos a la nación madre, o viceversa- Comentó el japonés con seriedad, colocando su mano en su barbilla, bajando la mirada muy concentrado en lo que decía

-¿Entonces puede que esta pequeña adopte ciertas características de Rusia o Corea? –

-Así es Taiwán-san. Puede que adopte gestos o ciertos ápices de personalidad…-

China estaba atento a cada cosa que platicaban los menores ¿En verdad podía descubrir así de quién es la niña? Era una forma segura, pero muy tardada y era muy seguro que la niña buscaría un padre u "otra madre" en un momento dado.

De cualquier forma estaba en un aprieto. Aún estaba resentido con ese par por haber abusado de él, culpa del alcohol o no, aun así fue algo que nunca creyó capas de ellos dos. Nunca.  
>De ser por él ni siquiera les diría que esa niña era de alguno de ellos y para el mundo diría que apareció así nada más. No dejaría que ninguno de ellos dos se acercará a la pequeña, es más ni que la vieran. Pero lo que hacía lo hacía por ella, porque ella tenía derecho a decidir si quería ver a su padre o no. Si quería tener uno o no.<p>

-Maestro. ¿Se encuentra bien? – Pasó una mano frente a los ojos del milenario haciéndolo despertar de sus pensamientos – Hace rato que la niña terminó de comer y aún sigue colocando el biberón frente a ella –

-Lo siento – Retiró el objeto dejándolo detrás de él para tener las manos libres y poder acomodar a la bebé en su hombro –Solo me quedé pensando… -

-Ya no se mortifique, maestro. Solo también dese un tiempo para pensar bien las cosas, no intente pensar todo para que mañana suceda ese todo –

-Así es. Aún tiene mucho que disfrutar. Su niña aún es pequeña y usted tiene que recuperarse de una operación, no necesita otra cosa en que preocuparse. No por ahora –

China sonrió suavemente por el apoyo que le estaban dando sus hermanos –Tienen razón. Mi única preocupación ahora es ella – Volteó un poco su rostro para darle un beso en la cabeza a la bebé que yacía dormida en su hombro –No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ustedes –

-No diga nada maestro. Vamos mejor allá abajo a respirar un poco de aire fresco – Se levantó con ánimos la joven, encaminándose fuera de la habitación, por lo cual, los dos hombres no tardaron en seguirla. China solo agarró una manta para que a la pequeña no le diera un aire allá afuera.

…

-Me alegra mucho que a hayas decidido salir de tu casa y acompañarme. Me hubiera gustado llevarte a mi casa pero… Bueno. Tengo un par de problemitas que mejor venir a casa de unos de mis hermanos ¿No crees? – Río nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca –Por lo menos un rato de paseo en la playa o probar la comida de por acá te hará bien –

Así andaban el país del eterno invierno y el país del maíz y nopal caminando por las calles de Quito. El mexicano tenía pensado llevarlo a Caracas, pero al hablar con su hermana se dio cuenta que también andaban igual. Así que mejor pasear en un lugar más tranquilo -¿Qué te parece si después vamos a Lima con mi otro hermano? Al parecer esta noche se iban a reunir algunos… Y como siempre no me invitan – Se cruzó de brazos haciendo un mohín de berrinche por el hecho de que casi siempre lo excluían al no ser "sudamericano".

-¿Y si no te invitan por qué quieres que vayamos? –

-Eh~ - Se encogió de hombros –Venezuela les comentó que iba a venir para acá contigo de paseo y pues ellos querían… Eh… - Alargó esa expresión última para pensar que decirle al ruso –Querían… ¡Querían tomar unos tragos contigo ya que es difícil que vengas por estos lares! ¡Qué mejor que pasar el rato con los países más calurosos y alegres del mundo! – Sonrió amplió esperando que con su excusa el ruso se lo crea.  
>Porque, en efecto, Venezuela les había comentado a los hermanos del sur que México buscaba un lugar donde poder pasear con la enorme nación. Solo que al mexicano se le escapo el hecho de decir "Es que anda algo deprimido y lo quiero animar". A lo que la venezolana, a su manera, le sacó la información del porqué del estado del ruso y… Bueno. Si hacemos la suma de: "Mexicano distraído contando cosas + hermana chismosa = Toda la familia se ha enterado".<p>

-¡Oh ya veo! – Exclamo contento. No creía que en verdad los latinos lo fueran a recibir tan alegres y deseosos. Eso logró levantar su ánimo y hacerlo sonreír como siempre lo hacía. Como todo un niñote –También me gustaría convivir con ellos. Todas sus reuniones son muy alegres y divertidas -

El latino suspiro aliviado de que en verdad se la haya creído. Ahora solo esperaba que se pusiera suficientemente pedo como para que sus hermanos le saquen información y él no sentirse tan culpable de haber hablado de más…

Estaba perdido.

-Bueno. Pues vamos a comer, Ecuador me comento que por aquí había un restaurante de comida típica poca madre. Me dijo que si me iba de aquí sin haber ido haría que su borrego fuera a jalarme las patas en la noche.

-¿Borrego? – Ladeo la cabeza dudoso, que él supiera Ecuador no tenía borregos.

-¡Su alpaca mascota, pues! –Era un "chiste local" que usaba para molestar a su hermano, y más porque le caía mal su mascota. Más que nada porque la otra aprendió muy bien como fastidiar cuando su dueño lo pedía. Inclusive cuando no.

-¡Oh, entiendo! – Esas pequeñas cosas lo empezaban a animar, lo hacían reír y olvidar momentáneamente su dolor. Ya que después de meses que Rusia sale de su casa para tener un tiempo para su recreación. Con la ayuda de sus hermanas y el latino (que por cierto lo estuvo persuadiendo, por no decir obligando, diario) se armó de valor para salir y despejar su mente y así poder pensar más en positivo sobre la situación que lo estuvo acomplejando.

Durante el resto de la tarde y después de comer pasearon otro rato por la capital ecuatoriana para después tomar camino a Lima. Donde los hermanos se reunirían para una convivencia tranquila y feliz…

Está bien seamos sinceros. Todos a último momento le dijeron a Perú que irían a su casa y este de malas les dijo que si pero que era reunión de traje*. Si no nadie iba a entrar, como castigo de no haberle avisado unos días antes.  
>Y como última hora entiéndase la noche de ayer.<p>

Cuando la noche cayó, todos empezaron a llegar, cada quien con algo para cooperar a la reunión. Desde comida hasta bebida, de las cuales muchos, si no es que todos, cooperaron las bebidas típicas de su país. Desde aguas de sabor hasta alcoholicas.

Lo últimos en llegar fueron los "invitados especiales" ya que se habían tardado en elegir que llevar. Rusia, por supuesto, llevó LITROS de vodka. Sin exagerar. Y México llevó unas botanitas que encontró en la tienda de la esquina. Y su tequila. No iba a fiestas sin su tequilita.

-¡Hasta que llegan! Creímos que nos iban a dejar plantados – Exclamó con alegría la colombiana al ver a los frente a la puerta -¡Pásenle! Nosotros ya andamos empezando –

Al entrar al recinto se podía ver lo que siempre se ve en la reunión de latinos. Si no estaban comiendo, estaban asustando a uno, molestando al otro, peleándose o bailando ritmos típicos o de fiesta. En este momento se estaban encargando de molestar al argentino, entre el uruguayo y el chileno.

-Veo que sucede lo de siempre – Comentó al tiempo que abrazaba a su hermana y le daba un beso en la mejilla para saludar -¡Hermano, mío! ¡Te extrañe mucho, güey! ¡Ya ni me hablas!~ -Se acercó al argentino con los brazos abiertos, terminando lo último con u abraza fingiendo llanto amargo. No se pensaba quedar atrás.

-¡Y vos que hacés acá! ¡Largáte con tus amigos del norte, che! –Y por supuesto, el otro no se iba a dejar molestar. Pero mientras, y lo más importante, era quitarse al mexicano querendón de encima.  
>Gracias a esa acción los otros dos no tardaron en seguir molestando ¿Cómo? Burlándose de la situación.<p>

-Qué linda familia – El ruso, aún desde la puerta, sonrió contento de ver esa situación.

-¡Y tú que haces ahí parado! ¡Pasa! – Colombia lo tomó de la bufanda para jalarlo dentro de la casa y poder cerrar la puerta –Siéntate donde quieras mientras yo me encargo de esto – Le quitó la bolsa donde había como unas seis botellas de vodka y la abrazó para no tirarlas –Supongo que has de querer un vaso. Deja te lo sirvo –

Rusia hizo caso y se sentó en el sofá en espera de su bebida en eso llega Venezuela a saludarlo con un abrazo. Alegando hace cuanto no lo ve y cómo había estado.  
>Estaba claro que le iba a empezar a sacar información, pero necesitaba de la ayuda de sus hermanas Colombia y Brasil.<p>

Al no estar al tanto del "plan malévolo" de la latina empezó a platicar. Por el momento solo comentaba cosas necesarias y buscaba omitir algunas. No quería recordar dolencias, no ahora que lo habían invitado a pasarla bien. Al poco rato llega la colombiana entregándole un vaso de vodka en las rocas ya que sabía que así le gustaba tomarlo al eslavo. Así o directo de la botella, pero hay que empezar refinados ¿No?

Ahí fue también donde la brasileña se les unió, llegando con dos tazones de frituras para botana. Las tres empezaron a hablar con el ruso, de coas triviales, lo que pasa en sus casas, los problemas con sus jefes, cosas sencillas que hacían a Rusia entrar en confianza a la plática.

Con forme más pasaba la noche más animada se ponía la fiesta. Algunos platicaban, otros jugaban cartas y otros bailaban. En el caso de Rusia estaba siendo arrastrado a bailar por Colombia, que le enseñaba a bailar con el sabor latino. Turnándose con Brasil que le enseñaba a bailar el ritmo típico de su tierra.

-Parece que se está divirtiendo –

-Era obvio, weón. Teniéndolas a ellas dos bailandole en privado quién no se divierte-

-No seas puerco, güey. Además él no está interesado ni en una chica… ¡JA! ¡Traga puto!*-

-¡La puta que te pario! -Soltó furico el argentino al no tener más opción que tomar cartas del mazo. Tienen razón cuando dicen que el "UNO" destroza familias y mejor censurar que hay niños presentes en la audiencia.

-¡A ver! ¿Qué quieres decir que con eso de que "no está interesado en chicas"? – Bolivia vio directo a los ojos al mexicano después de tirar su carta. Levantó la ceja esperando respuesta.

-¡Oye, cierto! Venezuela nos dijo algo al respecto – Y ahora Perú apoyaba al bolivariano con la mirada

-¡Primero tirá y luego sacás información, Perú! – Uruguay estiró su brazo para darle un golpe en el hombro. Como venganza, Perú tira una carta de "saltar turno" -¡Puta! –

El peruano sonrió socarrón antes de volver su mirada al mexicano –Entonces ¿Qué sucede? –

El norteño suspiró con algo de desgano. No era su problema y por ende no tenía por qué andarlo contando, pero por lo menos el problema inicial no dañaría a nadie –Pues el pedo es que anda enamorado de China y, pues, él lo mando a la verga-

-¿Rusia está enamorado de China? –Chile tira una carta de "come cuatro" a Paraguay mientras anda en el chisme –Y que sea amarillo-

-¿Pero no se supone que a Rusia no le va "eso"? Lo leí en las noticias –Perú hablaba sobre eso de que la homosexualidad era prohibida en Rusia.

-No. Esas son cosas de su jefe. A Rusia no le importan esas cosas- Turno de Paraguay de hablar y de comer cartas

-¿Y eso lo deprimió? –Bolivia estaba muy interesado en el chisme –Entonces el chino debió ser muy… -Hizo un movimiento con la mano diciendo "vete" y una expresión facial de asco para no tener que decir con palabras lo que tenía en mente.

-No estoy seguro de los detalles, solo sé que fue a confesarse y le dijo que no – Aunque la verdad era otra no la iba a decir por respeto al ruso

-Que complicado… -Negó el chileno al ya no quererse meter más al tema, pues ahora todos sabían lo mismo y no tenían nada que hacer.

Eso sí. A Uruguay se le ocurrió una idea. Pidió a todos que acercaran la oreja para que les contara su plan -¿Y sí ustedes lo ayudan a que lo conquiste? –Señaló con la mirada a México y a Argentina.

-¿Y por qué nosotros? –

-Porque es más fácil que ustedes dos vean a Rusia en esas reuniones del G-20. Incluso le podemos decir a Brasil que ayude, después de todo, ella está contigo también en el G-8+5, ¿No?- Señaló al mexicano con la mirada, a lo que el otro solo asintió.

-Pero hay un detalle… -Argentina miró hacia la mesa en son pensativo –Hace unos meces hubo una junta del G-20 y no vi a China, solo a su jefe. Según lo que oí de Italia era que él no iba a ir a ninguna reunión hasta nuevo aviso –

El plan iba bien hasta ese punto, ahora solo tenían una traba.

Estaban en un conflicto…

…

-Now there! Now there! – Señalaba el norteamericano cual niño de cuatro años hacia un lugar.

Ese día estaban de paseo en los "Universal Studios" de Florida con el afán de divertirse y porque Estados Unidos jaló a la fuerza a los cuatro que lo acompañaban, sobre todo al pobre coreano que ya estaba mareado. No por las atracciones ¡Qué va! Si no porque el de lentes todo el día se lo ha llevado como bandera de un lugar a otro.

-¿Y si mejor descansamos?... –

-¡No hay tiempo para descansar, dude! Tenemos mucho que recorrer y muy poco tiempo – Volvió a agarrar al coreano del cuello de la playera y se lo llevó de nuevo a la siguiente fila

-My brother tiene mucha energía el día de hoy ¿No? – Preguntó el rubio más tranquilo antes de dar un sorbo a su bebida estilo frappé.

-Solo está feliz de que mon petite Coreé ya está más animado. Ya volvió a ser lo que era antes – Posó una mano sobre el hombro del canadiense – Le hacía falta salir, divertirse, olvidar un poco. Por esta vez Amérique tuvo una buena idea de traerlo aquí –

Canadá sonrió suave, posando la mirada en su hermano que llevaba arrastrando a un pobre coreano hacia la siguiente fila de una atracción -Vous avez raison***. El día de hoy ha estado muy dispuesto a todo – Dio otro sorbo a su bebida –No puedo creer que nos haya costado un mes sacarlo de su casa –

-Y quién sabe cuánto tiempo más estuvo ahí antes de que nosotros llegáramos ese día – Hizo una pose dramática –Iba a destrozar esa bella figura que tiene con tanta comida instantánea que estaba comiendo. Eso no me lo iba a poder perdonar a mí mismo –

-Supongo que no – Una gota bajó por el rubio del rulo mientras su tutor hacía esa pose tan dramática que llamó la atención de varios. En ese momento se dio cuenta que faltaba algo. Más bien alguien –And England? –Volteó para todos lados buscando a su otro tutor hasta que su vista lo encontró casi muerto en una banca –Mejor descansemos. Ya vi a que atracción se subieron los otros dos. Mejor los esperamos – Se acercó al francés para que dejara de dramatizar e ir con Inglaterra a donde él estaba desfalleciendo del cansancio.

Mientras, Estados Unidos y Corea estaban esperando en la fila a la otra atracción. Para ser honestos, se les olvidó que venían con compañía. Sobre todo a Corea que estaba muy entretenido sacando fotos a la ambientación de la atracción.

-¡Parece como si estuviera dentro del set, da-ze! –Seguía tomando fotos.

-¡Verdad que sí! Ahora debes de ver la atracción, dude. Vas a querer subirte de nuevo –

Siguieron hablando otro rato más mientras avanzaba la fila. Fueron varios minutos, casi una hora ya que había mucha gente, pero dicho y hecho. Así como le dijo el rubio que le iba a gustar, así sucedió.

-¡Otra vez! –Comentó entusiasmado a penas y salió del carrito -¡Estuvo genial, da-ze! –

-Te lo dije –Se acomodó sus lentes saliendo tras el asiático -¡Ahora vamos a otro! – Volvió a jalar al otro con fuerza.

Durante ese momento, mientras iban a encontrarse con los otros e iban a otra atracción, Corea no pudo evitar pensar sobre estar ahí, compartiendo ese momento de diversión con la milenaria nación. Sabía que también le gustaban esas cosas, aunque después acabara mareado o con dolores de espalda.  
>Una suave sonrisa se pintó en su rostro al imaginarse todo ello, pero con compañía extra…<p>

Un sentimiento de tristeza lo volvió a invadir, pero así como llegó se fue por uno de ánimos. Esperaría a que su "sentencia" acabara y con mayor determinación iría a conquistar al milenario. Ya poco le importaba si él pequeño era suyo o no. Estaba determinado a ganarse a ambos.

-¿Qué vamos a comer? – Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el inglés que ya estaba cansando, hambriento y deshidratado por tanto calor.

-¡Vamos a Krusty Burger, da-ze! – Y ahora, en vez de que el gringo jalara cual bandera al coreano, era el coreano que jalaba cual bandera al inglés llevándolo a esa sección del parque siendo seguidos de cerca por los otros tres rubios.

…

_"__No ha pasado mucho desde que nació mi hija. Bueno, para una nación como yo cuatro años son una semana, o hasta menos. Segundos puedo atreverme a decir._

_Durante estos años de vida, mi hija estuvo acostumbrada a vivir conmigo en el templo, a ser visitada por sus tíos Japón y Taiwán, a jugar con panda en la vasta montaña que nos ha dado de comer.  
>No pude evitar sentir nostalgia de mis primeros siglos como nación, ganándome la vida cultivando, recolectando y construyendo mi vivienda. Eran tiempo más fáciles a pesar de todo.<em>

_Pero ahora, Hai-Shi debe aprender a vivir en la ciudad, debe saber lo que es trabajar como la representante que es. Aunque sea representación de un pequeño puerto, es uno de gran importancia para la nación y es obvio que le tocará trabajar como a mí… Solo que a menor escala._

_Ella no quería salir de su zona de comodidad y tranquilidad, y a decir verdad yo tampoco, pero no tengo opción alguna. Ya estuve mucho tiempo escapando de mi realidad, realidad que tuve que haber enfrentado hace tres años, cuando mi superior me empezó a exigir volver a las reuniones mundiales y yo simplemente me negué. No quería ver a ninguno de ellos, no tan rápido. Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, ahora estamos volviendo a donde vivía en Beijing.  
>Debo agradecer a Taiwán que me hizo el favor de mantener la casa limpia y cuidada en mi ausencia, de no ser así no sabría a lo que me habría encontrado.<em>

_Durante unas semanas, nos encargamos de limpiar, en acondicionar una habitación para Hai-Shi, de comprar despensa y hacer la poca mudanza correspondiente. Y ahora ya estamos en su nueva casa…"_

-Creí que íbamos a irnos a un lugar mucho más pequeño, Bàbà- La pequeña empezó a recorrer la casa para conocerla –Cuando dijiste que nos iríamos a la cuidad creí que iríamos a una casa muy pequeña~ - Se oía el eco de su pequeña voz animada por la casa. Era la primera vez que la conocía, pues su padre y sus tíos se encargaron de arreglarla para cuando ambos regresaran.

-De hecho esta casa está más reducida. Cuando era joven esta casa era mucho más grande ya que Beijing no estaba tan poblado – Cerró la puerta tras suyo antes de encaminarse a buscar a la niña que seguía corriendo y conociendo la casa, siendo seguida por el panda –Llegó un momento que mi jefe en turno me obligo a reducir la casa para poder hacer los departamentos que están acá atrás-

-Ya los vi~ - Gritó desde el jardín trasero, haciendo suspirar a la nación madre. Pero no podía hacer nada, la pequeña era un reflejo de él cuando era niño. Activo, curioso y derrochando energía por todos lados.  
>No tardó mucho tiempo para que sintiera que un pequeño bulto se pegaba en sus piernas diciendo un "te atrapé" pintando una sonrisa enorme.<p>

-Creo que de ahora en adelante tendré que traerte con correa – Soltó en son de broma al tiempo que cargaba a la niña –Este será un lugar más pequeño que el templo pero tiene muchos pasadizos. De por sí es difícil mantenerte quieta – Pellizco la naricita ajena, a lo que la niña soltó un grito de reproche seguido por una risa que no tardó en contagiar a su padre.

-Vamos a comer. Ya es tarde y mañana empiezan tus clases –

-¿Es necesario que tenga que ir al palacio de gobierno~ - Se dejó caer en el abrazo, haciendo un gesto de flojera junto a un puchero.

-Es necesario, porque también no te quiero dejar sola aquí. Sé que ya tienes la conciencia de una niña de mayor edad a la que aparentas, pero aún tienes la estatura y la fuerza de una niña de cuatro. No quiero que nada te pase –

-Pero ya se me cuidar sola~ - Dejó peso muerto, dejándose caer tan estrepitosamente que casi se le cae a China.

-¡No hagas eso! Y sí, ya sé que te sabes cuidar, pero no es lo mismo cuidarse de ardillas que de un asesino – Como la buena madre que es tiende a exagerar un poco… Pero solo un poco. Lo normal.  
>-Además también voy a llegar tarde y aún no sabes cocinar. Tengo que preparar mis informes de anfitrión… -Al decir eso suspiró con desgano –No sé a qué hora llegaré, mejor te llevo conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesites, aru – Habló suave a su hija, con claro tono de ansiedad pues su muletilla salió a flote. Sabía que ese día llegaría.<br>Le tocaba ser anfitrión de la cumbre del G-20 este año. Año en el que Rusia y Corea volverían a pisar tierras chinas y año en el que fue obligado a participar por sus jefes.

No quería verlos, no quería ver a nadie. El único que estaría ahí como apoyo moral sería Japón.  
>Sentía una presión tan grande como cuando tuvo que hacer decisiones de alto calibre cuando tuvo guerras. No había sentido tanto nivel de ansiedad desde esas veces, y claramente su hija lo notó.<br>No dijo nada, no preguntó nada. Solo atinó a abrazar a su padre para calmarlo, sea cual sea su motivo de ansiedad, solo quería ayudarlo y que supiera que ella lo quería y mucho.

-Wǒ xǐhuān* – Susurró con cariño Hai-Shi, a lo que China solo sonrió y besó la frente de la niña, la cual sonrió como solo los infantes saber hacerlo.

-Wǒ yě hěn** – Dio otro beso en la frente para después mirarla y sonreírle amplio -¿Qué se te antoja comer? – Preguntó ya más tranquilo. Su hija sabía muy bien como calmarlo, pues con solo esa acción tan espontánea y dedicada le era suficiente para que su ánimo se elevara.

-¡Quiero pato, aru! – Sí. La niña también heredo ese pequeño tic cuando se emociona demasiado.

…

Ha llegado el día. Todas las naciones del G-20 se reúnen en la cede de este año que es China. Todos los países van al centro donde se celebrarán las reuniones.  
>Unos iban tan serios como siempre, otros iban sin ganas y otros, sobre todo dos de ellos, emocionados pues su sanción había terminado y podían ir a esas tierras sin impedimento alguno.<br>Muchos de ellos llegaron dos días antes para poder descansar bien y estar en óptimas para la junta, otros llegaron el día anterior. Pero en lo que todos coincidían era que llegaron a uno de los mejores hoteles de Beijing para ello.

A la mañana de la reunión todos los países, menos el anfitrión y un invitado, se encontraban en la sala esperando a que diera la hora para la junta. Cuando faltaban cinco para la hora la puerta se abrió dejando ver a los dos países faltantes. China y Japón.

Hasta cierto punto, a todos les sorprendió la forma en la que llegaron, ya que no acostumbraban a llegar juntos a ninguna reunión, además de que China iba colgado del brazo del isleño. Esto es por una simple razón…

_Flashback_

_-¡No voy a ir, aru! – _

_-China-san, por favor salga de su habitación y salgamos. Llegaremos tarde a la junta…-_

_-¡Ni pagándome me sacarán de aquí! –_

_Un suspiro de resignación se escuchó por parte del japonés –Por favor. Se supone que usted ya no debe de faltar a las reuniones. A sus jefes ya se le acabaron las escusas de sus frecuentes ausencias, una más y todos los demás jefes pensarán que solo quiere deslindarse de sus responsabilidades. Incluso unos pensarán que está planeando algún atentado o algo así- Ante el silencio y claro indicio de negación, Japón volteo a su lado. Encontrándose a su sobrina con cara de duda y preocupación. Ahí se le ocurrió una idea, una muy baja pero sabía que golpearía el orgullo del chino -¿Qué pensará Hai-chan sobre su comportamiento? Se supone que usted ya le debe enseñar a cómo tratar y comportarse en una reunión de esta índole ¡Y mire el ejemplo que le está dando China-san! –_

_Se hizo otro silencio. Mas esta vez se oyó movimiento del otro lado de la puerta, movimiento positivo pues esta se abrió lentamente revelando a un chino claramente nervioso y asustado –Tengo miedo… -No lo dijo, solo movió sus labios a lo que el japonés supo leer. Recibió un suave movimiento de cabeza por parte del azabache.  
>Sí, lo sabía. Tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasar, pero Japón estaba ahí, no lo dejaría solo le daría apoyo.<em>

_Estiro su mano dando una suave sonrisa a su hermano para que este supiera en forma silenciosa que él estaba a su lado._

_-Solo… Solo quiero que me hagas un favor… -_

_Fin del flashback_

Y así fue como ellos dos llegaron así. Simplemente pidió ese gesto para poder mantener la calma, pues sabía que estando tan cerca del japonés, este podía detenerlo en caso de querer huir. Sobre todo porque ahora todas las miradas estaban sobre ambos asiáticos.

-Relájese – Susurró inaudible para las demás naciones pero no para la milenaria. Esto lo decía porque China apretó muy fuerte su brazo a causa de ese nerviosismo.

Al llegar al lugar asignado Japón tuvo que deshacer el agarre para poderse sentar en su lugar, en cambio China tenía que ir al podio central para inaugurar esos días de cumbre.  
>Se aproximó a paso medio, ni muy lento ni muy rápido, todo el tiempo tratando de mantener una postura neutral.<p>

-Buenos días a todos… - Habló por el micrófono que estaba en el podio, sosteniendo el mueble por los bordes laterales y haciendo una reverencia por su saludo –Primero que nada. Me gustaría disculparme personalmente con todos ustedes por mi falta de asistencia a cumbres mundiales de este tipo y de la ONU. Pero, como supongo se habrán enterado por boca de mi jefe, hubo algunos problemas internos que tuve que resolver. No podíamos dejar el país solo con lo que teníamos en las manos, así que era más prudente que fuera mi jefe a las reuniones que yo –Volvió hacer una reverencia –Les prometo que no volverá a suceder y en caso de que suceda yo mismo les avisaré las circunstancias de la ausencia –Se incorporó lentamente de la reverencia. Se sentía muy nervioso y le costó mucho o sacar su muletilla que llevaba rato con querer salir.

-Ahora sin más que decir podemos comenzar la inauguración-

…

-No pienso separarme de ti y ya lo dije, aru –

-Pero me está empezando a poner nervioso. Sobre todo porque desde hace rato tenemos las miradas de Francia-san y México-san encima y no me inspiran mucha confianza… -

-No me interesa. Lo último que quiero es estar solo y sabes muy bien porque, aru –

Este par se encontraba almorzando en la cafetería de la cede de reunión. Cuando Alemania dio la orden para el descanso porque nadie estaba poniendo atención, como siempre, automáticamente China tomó a Japón y como si este fuera un muñeco de trapo se lo llevó arrastrando hasta la cafetería. No dando tiempo a nadie de interceptarlos.  
>Eso sí, tenían a dos curiosos, en mesas diferentes, viéndolos como si fueran actores de moda en un lugar público. Cada uno con sus razones pero no muy diferentes.<p>

-Tarde o temprano tendrá que hablar con ellos. Usted mismo dijo que les daría una oportunidad-

-¡Pero hasta saber quién es el padre!-

Detalle a resaltar, todo este tiempo su conversación era a base de susurros o movimientos labiales. No querían que nadie se metiera a su conversación.

-No voy a llegar así como así diciendo "Oye, sé que me violaste y esas cosas, pero ¿No te gustaría tener citas conmigo para ver si podemos ser pareja? Ya sabes, tengo una hija que necesita un padre y no quiero que crezca sola… ¡NO, ARU! – Eso último si lo grito con normalidad, bajando la mirada automáticamente al saber que grito tan de repente.

-Sé que las cosas no son así. Pero también debe comprender que no puede huir de sus problemas todo el tiempo. Menos en una situación así – Hizo una pausa para poder dar u sorbo a su soda y aclarar su garganta, tanto susurrar la empezaba a lastimar.  
>-No quero defender a ese par tampoco pues actuaron mal, pero también deles un punto a consideración. Estuvieron buscando la manera de cómo hablar con usted y de explicarle la situación. No salió cómo ellos planearon pero también quisieron disculparse y ver como enmendar su error. Yo, por lo menos, en Corea-san si vi una mirada angustiada cuando íbamos a donde usted estaba. Realmente les preocupa ni-ni –<p>

Hubo un silencio que no duro más que un minuto. Sí, China sabía que ellos querían enmendar su error, pues tampoco ellos estaban muy lúcidos que digamos cuando ocurrió lo que ocurrió. Pero esas acciones trajeron una consecuencia muy grande que pudo haber terminado en su muerte. Que gracias a Dios no fue así.

-Lo sé, pero aún no estoy listo. Además tengo que pensar cómo conseguir muestras para hacer los exámenes –Bajó la mirada a su plato vacío de comida. Estaba muy presionado. Realmente no sabía qué hacer y eso hacía que si miedo y su inseguridad crecieran. En estos momentos es cuando se puede ver que una nación es más humana de lo que se creía.

-¡Oye fíjate por donde caminas, enana! – Un grito muy fuerte y molesto se oyó por el pasillo, haciendo que los presentes en el comedor voltearan a la puerta

-Ese fue Turquía-san… - Se quedaron viendo intrigados hacia la entrada de la cafetería para saber que estaba pasando. No tardó mucho para se volviera a oír un grito pero esta vez de dos féminas seguido por el de Australia.

-¡Oiga señora, no se permite la entrada de niños en este lugar! –

-¡Ay, pero que ternurita! ¿Es suya señora? -

-¡Lo siento! ¡En un momento la saco solo…! ¡E-Espera, no te subas ahí! –

Ante el sonido de la última voz la sangre de las dos ancestrales naciones se heló. Esa voz le pertenecía a una de las secretarías de gobernación, a la cual China le confió la guardería y custodia de su hija EN SU CASA.

Si pensarlo más ambos corrieron como si el edificio estuviera envolviéndose en llamas. Al llegar a donde estaba la mujer esta estaba picando con desesperación el botón del ascensor.  
>-¡Zhi Zhongguo! – La mujer se heló al ver a su representante parado frente a ella. Ya la pobre podía sentir como su empleo se iba al demonio -¡Puedo explicarle! ¡Estaba cuidándola pero ella insistió en querer salir a la tienda, y cuando la llevaba empezó a correr hacia acá y no la pude detener! – Explicó con desesperación la pobre casi al borde de las lágrimas. Pero China no estaba oyéndola, solo veía atentamente a donde se dirigía el ascensor. Al ver que paraba en el piso quinto no perdió el tiempo y corrió escaleras arriba hacia ese piso.<p>

En ese piso estaba la sala de juntas, en la sala de juntas se quedaron varias naciones, y si ellos se quedaron estaba perdido.  
>No cupo cómo fue que aguanto correr cinco pisos a máxima velocidad, más a parte todas las puertas que estaban abiertas para buscar a la niña.<p>

En cuanto a Japón, él estaba con la pobre mujer, consolándola y asegurándole que hablaría con su hermano para que no le ocurriera nada a su empleo. Todo eso mientras esperaban el ascensor de vuelta. Aunque no lo pareciera Japón estaba que no aguantaba la ansiedad, ya no aguantaba la ansiedad. Tanto que ya no le importaron las curiosas miradas que se posaron sobre ellos.  
>Esto le pintaba mal.<p>

Cuando China llegó a la sala de juntas el horror se hizo presente. Seis naciones: Italia, Arabia, Indonesia, India, Rusia y Corea del Sur estaban rodeando a la niña. Italia la estaba cargando y soltando piropos adorables para la pequeña que tenía entre brazos. En cambio las demás naciones la veían con curiosidad por el hecho de que estaba prohibido que entraran niños en un lugar así. Otras dos naciones presentes estaban viendo desde sus posiciones igual de curiosos, tratándose de Alemania y de Suecia, que representaba a la Unión Europea ese día.

Ahora, si la niña no hubiera visto a su padre, este hubiera podido esperar a que llegara la secretaría para que se llevara la niña y asunto arreglado, pero el destino es cruel y quería joderle la vida más a la nación de los cuatro mil años.

-¡Bàbà! –Gritó la niña con entusiasmo, soltándose de los brazos de Italia y corriendo hacia China bajo la mirada de sorpresa de todos ahí presentes. Incluidos a los presuntos padres que poco les faltaba para que sus mandíbulas se desprendieran por tremenda impresión.

-¡Quise venir porque quería ver una junta de las que tanto hablabas y conocer a todos los países de los que me decías! – Comentó gritando mientras corría hacia el chino -¡Pero Yan no me dejaba venir así que la tuve que engañar para que me trajera! –Se abrazó de la pierna de su paralizado padre. El cual ya no tenía color en su piel, prácticamente su alma se había dado unas vacaciones. No tardó mucho para que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar por la ansiedad.

-China ¿Conoces a esa niña? – Pregunto Alemania de forma autoritaria. No entendía nada de lo que ocurría y quería una explicación

-¡Claro que me conoce! ¡Es mi mamá! –

… ¡Oh, encantadora inocencia infantil!

**...**

**¡FIN!  
>Bueno aquí se acaba esto... -Okno- Por lo menos este capítulo :'D<br>Cualquier sugerencia, duda, comentario, mentada, agradecimientos, ovaciones... Ya saben donde encontrarme**

**¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :D ... Que por cierto empezare cuando acaben las vacaciones de semana santa (?)**

***Canadá, Francia. = Me estaba debatiendo en este punto si ponerlo como dicta la pronunciación. Luego recuerdo que hay gente que se enoja que no lo ponga como sale en google trad y se me quita (?)  
>Para cualquier cosa. La pronunciación vendría siendo algo similar a "Kânada" y "Fulangsú"<strong>

**** Muchas gracias.**

***** Tienes razón.**

***Te quiero**

****Yo también**

**~Algún modismo mexicano que no entiendan le lo hacen saber ;w;  
>Y espero haber hecho bien a los latinos que nombre... Si hice algo mal me lo hacen saber para cuando lleguen a salir de nuevo.<strong>

**~No se si lo notaron, pero a la niña se le llamara por su nombre. Ya que a la autora le da paja escribir el nombre de la provincia. Ademas andarlo pronunciando en mi mente es más pajoso (?)**

**~Creo que no es mucha ciencia saber porque Hai-Shi le dice "bàbà" (papá) a China y al final le dice "mamá"... Si no le atinan es porque la niña está consciente de ello pero como sabe que es hombre prefiere decirle papá que mamá.**


	11. Empieza el juego

**Lo sé. No tengo excusa que decir... Bueno, si (?)**

**Hace un mes ya tenía este capítulo hecho, de hecho ya estoy a la mitad del otro. Según yo ya lo había subido y asta me extrañé de no recibir comentarios. Pero luego vi que no lo había subido y casi me suicido (?)**

**¡Pero no fue mi culpa! Tuve muchas cosas en casa, escuela y luego mi madre se enfermo... Aish /brokoro/ ****Pero ya ando aquí y volveré a mis actualizaciones periódicas c':**

**Igual el otro fic "Mi destino" ya estoy trabajando en el nuevo capítulo. Si es posible hasta y actualizo este y el otro al mismo tiempo... Ojala /brokoro again/**

**Ya sin más que decir y de que lamentarme... (?)**

**¡FIC! /o/**

...

**Capítulo 11: Empieza el "juego"**

-… A ver si entendí esto. Hace cuatro años en estado de embriagues te acostaste con quién sabe quién y dio la casualidad que de ello nació esta niña ¿Vamos bien?-

-Así es… -

-Resultando ser que esta niña también es como nosotros… -

-Aja… -

-… ¿Por qué no nos lo comentaste antes, China? –

-Alemania-san, debo repetirle que los jefes de China-san pensaron que era coherente mantener esto en secreto para evitar alguna futura guerra por la sucesión de esta niña como futura nación. De hecho se les planeaba decir cuando ella fuera mayor de edad en años reales. Pero ahora parece que tendrán que adelantar dicha presentación ya que el G-20 conoce su existencia… –

-¿Y cómo es que tu si te enteraste de esto siendo que históricamente eres más propenso a apropiarte de esta niña?... Sabes que lo dijo sin afán de ofenderte –

-Eso lo sé. Solo que "Honda Kiku" se enteró, no Japón como tal. Mis jefes siguen ignorantes ante esta situación, así como los de Taiwán-san. Además que yo me enteré por mera casualidad y accidente-

Se oye un fuerte suspiro por parte del representante de Alemania, viendo a la nada sin saber que decir y/o hacer con respecto al representante chino. Sobre todo porque este estaba en fase moribunda sobre la mesa.

En estos momentos los antiguos integrantes del eje, China y su secretaria estaban en la casa de la milenaria nación después de una "huida express" por parte de los asiáticos.  
>La situación estuvo así.<p>

Flashback

-China ¿Conoces a esa niña? – Pregunto Alemania de forma autoritaria. No entendía nada de lo que ocurría y quería una explicación

-¡Claro que me conoce! ¡Es mi mamá! –

Automáticamente, un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente para todos los que estaban en dicha sala. Inclusive, los menos interesados en dicha niña voltearon a ver a la milenaria nación con los ojos desorbitados. Los vecinos asiáticos respigaron de sorpresa extrema, el italiano estaba escéptico pero no menos sorprendido que el alemán y el sueco. 

Sin embargo, los presuntos padres estaban estáticos. No sabían que hacer, que decir o expresar. Estaban más inmóviles que una estatua, pero en su interior había una batalla de sentimientos.  
>Estaban sorprendidos por ver a su hija tan grande y tan parecida a su "madre", estaban felices de que ella estuviera viva, estaban temerosos por ser odiados por ella, inseguros de acercársele o siquiera que ella supiera que alguno de ellos era su papá… Estaban peor que un adolescente queriendo pedirle cita a la niña que le gusta.<p>

-Hai-Shi…- Bajo la mirada a la niña que seguía abrazando su pierna. Quería morir en ese momento, estaba totalmente pálido, el alma se había salido de su cuerpo.  
>Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue la cara de susto de la niña antes de ver todo negro.<p>

-¡China-san! –Por fortuna, el japonés llegó a tiempo antes de que el chino impactara en el suelo, la secretaria corrió a tomar la niña en brazos la cual veía con preocupación a su padre -¡China-san! ¡Reaccione, por favor! - 

-Se cancela la reunión de hoy – Alemania llamó la atención de los presentes –No podemos continuar si nuestro anfitrión no está en condiciones de seguir. Avisen a los demás que mañana se les espera puntuales –

Todos los demás solo asintieron, saliendo poco a poco de su letargo, incluyendo a Rusia y Corea que estuvieron a punto de ir a auxiliar a China de no ser porque la mirada de "ni se atrevan a venir aquí" de Japón los detuvo.

-Te ayudo a llevarlo a su casa… - Alemania se acercó a pasó moderado a los asiáticos, cargando al chino en brazos para facilitar su transporte.

Flashback

Al momento de salir de ahí, Italia corrió para ir tras de Alemania, como siempre, además que podría ser de ayuda.

Ahora nos encontramos en la casa de China, después de un poco más de dos horas desde que despertó. Alemania, Japón y China estaban en la mesa del comedor, hablando sobre el asunto. Italia y la mujer estaban jugando con la niña en el patio a lado del comedor.

-¿Entonces qué harás ahora? –

Un silencio seguido de un suspiro largo y pesado se oyó en el lugar, al tiempo que el causante de dicho suspiro se incorporaba sentándose correctamente –Supongo que ahora tendré que presentarla como es debido, aru –Frotó su sien con ansiedad y sin saber qué hacer.  
>-Solo que es muy pequeña aún, ni siquiera ha aprendido bien lo que es ser una nación, aru –<p>

-Todos hemos aprendido de formas muy duras nuestra posición. Puede que este caso sea nada a lo que todos nosotros hemos pasado, pero igual debe de saber a lo que se enfrenta y enfrentará –Acomodó sus codos sobre la mesa, cruzando sus manos frente a su boca – Además que no es un país como tal, es una provincia tuya. Si quieren hacerle algo primero tendrán que pasar sobre ti y ya has demostrado muchas ocasiones que eres un hueso duro de roer. Dudo que hoy en día tus vecinos u otros países se empeñen a quitártela como ocurrió en tiempos anteriores con Macao o Hong Kong – El alemán habló de forma calmada y seria, analizando la situación.

-… En eso tienes razón… -

-Además, China-san- Interrumpió el japonés- Aunque ella sea un puerto importante no hay razones políticas ni militares para que los demás países quieran intervenir. Sería algo de poca importancia para nosotros como potencias, después de todo no hay proximidad de una guerra donde ella pueda correr peligro –

-Tienes razón, pero… - Bajó su mirada a la mesa, pensando ahora sobre su vida personal – Pero "Yao" no está seguro de todo esto, aru –Como país sabía que no debía que preocuparse de su niña, después de todo, en su vida como tutor, crió a dos mujeres que no son fáciles de doblegar. Primero te destrozan antes de dejarse pisotear y sabía que su hija no sería la excepción.

Pero su parte humana, Wang Yao, tenía miedo de lo que podrían hacerle los demás por el simple hecho de ser una niña. Sin contar con el miedo y la ansiedad que tiene sobre los presuntos padres, cosa que lo tiene con los nervios de punta y más ahora que la vieron.

-Hay muchas inseguridades todavía sobre su padre –Continuó con su relato- Te seré sincero, ese "alguien" en realidad fue un "ellos". Sé con quienes me acosté esa noche y no tengo idea de quién es la niña y no tengo idea de cómo saberlo –Negó con su mano fijando su mirada en el alemán, el cual estaba sorprendido por tal revelación. Eso sí, lo que si no haría el asiático mayor es decir cosas que no le incumben a los demás, como el hecho de que dicha acción fue sin su consentimiento. Además ¿Qué gana con andar divulgando eso?  
>Sin contar que sería muy infantil y chismoso de su parte. Nada propio de una nación sabia y madura.<p>

En ese momento la mirada azulina se desvió hacia un punto incierto, veía sin ver, solamente pensaba y analizaba lo que quería decir el mayor de la sala.  
>Ahora que lo analizaba bien ¿Alguna vez una nación ha buscado su parentesco como se hace hoy en día?<br>Sería imposible puesto que la gran mayoría, si no es que todas, las naciones que han tenido hijos fueron en épocas muy tempranas para ese tipo de tecnología.  
>Él podía ayudar, después de todo tiene de los mejores laboratorios de genética en el mundo.<p>

-Tal vez pueda ayudar con eso. No estoy seguro si pueda resultar como con los humanos, de no ser así puedo ayudar a encontrar otras formas para verificar un parentesco –

-¿Cree poder hacerlo Alemania-san? –

-Será un poco difícil en caso de no poder hacerse de la forma tradicional… -Levantó la mirada para encarar a ambos asiáticos, asintiendo en forma de apoyo –En cualquier caso ayudaré a penas y vuelva a mí casa-

Ambos asiáticos suspiraron de alivio y ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa de apoyo. Aunque ese par de europeos sean amigos de Japón tenía la confianza ahora de poder pedirles apoyo, después de todo se ven que son buena gente.  
>Sin contar que ya se consiguió niñera con el italiano.<p>

…

-¡Esta debe ser una puta broma, verdad! –

-¿Qué no lo acabas de oír de India? ¡Parece ser que China tiene hija! –

-Esto nos va a dificultar las cosas… -

En la habitación de hotel de Brasil, se encontraban las naciones latinas del G-20. Antes de la reunión planearon hacer ese encuentro para poder seguir el plan que estuvieron haciendo en la fiesta con los demás latinos, pero al enterarse que la junta fue suspendida por incapacidad del anfitrión se fueron antes a seguir el plan.  
>Lo que no esperaron fue que al llegar al hotel oyeron de los testigos que China tenía una hija, dejándolos en completo shock hasta ahora.<p>

-¿¡Cómo chingados ocurrió esto!? – México estaba golpeándose la frente en la pared, literalmente, tratando de que su cabeza formulara el cómo y el por qué.  
>Sabía por Rusia la forma en la que ocurrió pero no podía imaginarse cómo fue que a China le nació la niña.<p>

-Che, vas a romper la pared si seguís haciendo eso –

-No le va a pasar nada. Recuerda que su cabeza es más dura que estas paredes –

-Muy graciosa Brasil… -No dejaba de golpearse

-Bueno, respondiendo a la pregunta de México –Se acercó al susodicho y se paró a su lado para que este dejara de romper inmobiliario ajeno, logrando su objetivo –Mira. Cuando dos personas están con ganas de cierta actividad, uno inser… -

-¡Ya sé cómo carajos se hace un niño! –Detuvo las manos de la chica que estaban explicando de forma muy explícita lo que iba a decir -Lo que me pregunto es cómo fue que ella, específicamente, se engendró, pues –

-Di eso desde el principio… -Ahora la otra se cruza de brazos indignada por ser interrumpida en su explicación

-Ha de ser algo que solo nosotros, como naciones, podemos hacer. No entiendo tampoco como fue que ocurrió pero, bueno, nosotros también somos jóvenes. No sabemos mucho respecto al nacimiento de naciones, provincias o micro-naciones – Comentó el argentino con seriedad y sincera concentración en el asunto

-¿No se supone que nacemos de la nada? –

-Ahí puedo diferir, Brasil. Mi abuela Imperio Maya me comentó que vio muchas naciones nacer, incluyendo a mi padre, y dice que esas naciones nacieron de una madre, un pueblo pequeño que al "casarse" con el padre formaban a la nueva nación y por ende nacía el próximo gran pueblo… -

-Pero eso era cuando nosotros éramos pueblos indígenas divididos que fueron nuestros padres, tíos y abuelos. ¿Cómo podés decir nuestro nacimiento? No me vayas a decir que España se cogió de forma literal a Imperio Azteca y de ahí saliste vos – Ante esa cuestión levanto la ceja de forma escéptica, esperando la respuesta de parte del norteño que solo atinó a tensarse y erizarse por la HORRIBLE imagen mental.  
>Ahora gracias a eso respetaría menos a España de lo que ya lo hace.<p>

-… Buen punto… -

-¿Tu abuela nunca te contó acerca de tu nacimiento antes de que muriera? – Logró preguntar antes de que la imagen mental que atacó al mexicano también la atacara a ella

-No. No creo que mi padre haya encontrado algún pueblo del cual haya nacido yo, pues, cuando lo hice España ya estaba construyendo sobre la gran Tenochtitlán. De hecho… -Cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos para hacer memoria sobre su niñez – Mis tíos, mi padre y mi abuela ya estaban muriendo cuando yo tomé consciencia. Recuerdo que la tía Tlaxcala me dijo antes de morir que ojalá fuera tan fuerte como la espina de maguey de dónde nací. Yo lo interpreté como una metáfora por lo que vendría, pero… -

-¿No se te ocurrió pensar que naciste realmente de ahí? –

-Siendo sincero. No. No tengo idea si ya nací con la edad que vi los templos de mi padre caer o fui creciendo y ahí tomé consciencia… –

Eso hizo pensar a los otros presentes. La gran mayoría, por no decir que todos, los americanos hispanos tienen las memorias muy parecidas a las de su hermano del norte. Para muchos, su primer recuerdo era ver la plena conquista. Para otros les dio tiempo de conocer los pueblos de sus padres o abuelos en su apogeo de riquezas y grandeza antes de caer por las tropas españolas.  
>Sin embargo, todos concordaban con él. No sabían su forma de nacimiento…<p>

-¿Y no sabés lo que la piba es? – Decidió evadir el tema para otro momento. Tal vez tendrían que tener una plática incómoda con España.

-Ni puta idea. Si es nación China ya se jodió – Hizo segunda al argentino respecto al tema, cayendo en otro un poco más turbio.

-¡Eso hará imposible juntarlo con Rusia, porque cuando esa niña crezca China morirá! – Expresó de forma un poco dramática la chica al no saber ahora que hacer.

-Aun así podemos hacer algo. Será una relación por unos años pero creo que Rusia la atesorará –

-¿Qué te hace creer eso, che? –

-… No lo viste cuando fue rechazado –

La expresión del mexicano fue tan triste que provocó que la brasileña se mordiera el labio inferior en modo de contener sus sentimientos y que el argentino desviara la mirada con un sentimiento de vació en su pecho. México les dijo la historia como él la sabía, como Rusia se la contó al ser obligado a no decir palabra.

Ahora más que nunca estaban decididos a juntarlos, así que ese rato de la tarde y parte de la noche se la pasaron planificando formas de que Rusia tuviera citas con China.  
>Harían su primer movimiento.<p>

…

Al mismo tiempo, en otra habitación, estaba un grupo de anglosajones y un coreano, el cual fue secuestrado, hablando de lo sucedido…  
>¡Qué digo hablando! Todos le estaban exigiendo saber el origen de la niña.<br>Bueno, el origen era obvio, a lo que se referían era que cómo ellos nos estaban enterados de que Corea era padre.

-¡No se los podía decir, de acuerdo! ¡El gobierno chino me lo prohibió! – Ya estaba desesperado de que los anglosajones estuvieran sobre él –Esa vez que es dije que China me "rechazó" realmente había sido expulsado del país por el gobierno chino con consentimiento de mi jefa por infringir en una orden militar y gubernamental de confidencialidad. Ese día descubrí que aniki estaba embarazado de mi hijo… Hija, y cayó en una presión muy severa que cayó enfermo al punto de que casi mueren ambos –

Lo soltó casi de golpe y con desesperación esperando a que los cuatro rubios se callaran, lo que consiguió al instante.  
>Los rubios se miraban entre sí con expresiones de no saber qué decir, ya que no se esperaban tremenda confesión. Eso explicaba la depresión extrema en la que se ahogó el coreano. No estaba tan preocupado por si China le correspondía o no, su preocupación y tristeza era por sentirse culpable por casi matar a su hija y a la "madre".<p>

-Ahora sé que ambos están bien y vivos después de todos estos años y ahora ya no sé qué hacer… Tengo miedo de saber la verdad… - Bajo su cabeza realmente triste por todo lo que ahora estaba rondando en su cabeza. No sabía que hacer o cómo actuar y más que, de seguro, Japón estará sobre China todo el tiempo y ni dejará que se acerque.

-Bien… -Francia fue el que rompió la tensión y ese silencio un tanto incómodo que los rodeaba. Tomó asiento junto al coreano, posando un brazo en sus hombros como confort hacia el asiático –Deja que hermano Francia te de consejos~ -Comentó con ese tono coqueto y agradable para relajar los ánimos y que Corea se sintiera más tranquilo para escuchar –Primero que nada ¿Por qué no usas un medio que no sea el directo para hablar con Chine? Por ejemplo: Una carta, un mensaje, un correo. Lo más seguro es que, con todo esto, tenga miedo de acercarse a ti o a Russie por todo lo que ha pasado. Proponle una comida, un café, solo ustedes dos para que no se sienta presionado con respecto a la niña. Trata de no ocupar su espacio vital como solías hacerlo antes para no incomodarlo, solo hazle ver que quieres hacer las cosas bien –

Bueno, algo no podían negar era que Francia era tan bueno para dar consejos de esa índole como para ser un pervertido. Aunque esto último lo negara con frecuencia.  
>De todas maneras, es algo que Corea oyó con cierta admiración. Era lo que necesitaba para "llegarle" a China, cortejarlo y, tal vez, enamorarlo.<p>

-¿Siempre dices cosas así de inteligentes, o te caíste y tu cerebro se mejoró? – Inglaterra miró con escepticismo por esas palabras tan inteligentes. Claro, aquello lo dijo con todo el afán de molestarlo y sacarlo de sus casillas.  
>Y funcionó, pues una pelea empezó… De nuevo.<p>

-Tal vez yo no sea bueno en esto pero, en mis series y películas dicen mucho de cómo cortejar a alguien ¿Por qué un día no lo invitas a mi casa para que vayan a lugares muy buenos allá? – El norteamericano se sentó ahora del lado derecho de Corea, mientras que del lado izquierdo se sentó Canadá, ignorando a los otros dos peleando.

-America, no puedes hacer que China vaya a tu casa y menos ahora que tiene a la niña. Sería imprudente de tu parte –

-¡Pero si es la idea más genial! ¿¡Por qué sería imprudente!? –

-Porque no te has puesto a pensar que China no quiera acercar a la niña a él. Conozco muchos casos de madres soltaras con novio y lo último que hacen es presentar a los hijos. ¿No crees que vaya a hacer lo mismo? Además todas tus ideas son imprudentes –

Corea no había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero tiene razón. ¿Qué le haría pensar que presentaría a la niña así sin más?  
>Sin contar que puede tener la duda del parentesco y esté algo resentido por lo que ocurrió tanto en la fiesta como en el templo…<p>

Mejor le hace caso a Francia.

-Será mejor acercarme de a poco y de forma discreta, como dijo Francia. Además de que Taiwán o Japón lo estarán cuidando y de seguro no dejaran que yo me acerque. Será lento, pero no quiero que me odie – Miró hacia los rubios que peleaban, realmente los veía sin ver, solo pensaba y se metía en su mundo. Pensando sobre todo lo que puede ser pero al mismo tiempo lo que nunca será.

Con tantas cosas encima no puede estancarse en un mudo rosa o solo se haría daño.

…

Ya era muy tarde. La ciudad ya estaba casi apagada en todo lo que era la zona de los suburbios, lo único que rompía ese silencio eran unas pisadas que hacían eco por el lugar.  
>Marcaban un paso firme pero suave y con decisión.<p>

Esos pasos pararon frente a una casa, en la cual se oía algo de ruido a pesar de la hora. El individuo se quedó unos segundos frente a la residencia antes de agacharse a dejar algo por debajo de la puerta, para después caminar por donde vino.

A los pocos segundos de que eso ocurriera se oye ruido frente a dicha puerta justo para que después saliera un grupo de hombres de ahí y una mujer. Esta última reverenció como despedida antes de salir casi corriendo de ahí ya que el último tren se le iba.  
>En cuanto a los otros se llevarían el rato con calma, pues el hotel donde se hospedan no estaba muy lejos de ahí y podían ir caminando sin problema alguno.<p>

-Muchas gracias por todo y lamentamos las molestias –

-No. Gracias a ustedes por ayudarme y el que debe disculparse por las molestias soy yo. Invitarlos a cenar fue lo menos como agradecimiento –

-¿Entonces Hai va ir mañana a la junta? – Italia preguntó con ánimo. Se había encariñado mucho con ella, tanto que no dejaron de jugar hasta que la niña cayó exhausta después de la cena.

-La tengo que llevar, después del alboroto de ayer lo tendré que hacer… -Soltó un suspiro algo fastidiado –Ya después me peleo con mis jefes al respecto –

-Entonces nos vemos mañana China-san. Descansen bien. Ambos –

-Igual ustedes – Reverenció al mismo tiempo que Japón, provocando que los otros imitaran a los mayores –Hasta mañana –

Después de cerrar la puerta, tomó la carta que Italia amablemente recogió del piso antes de salir. Era extraño, no tenía remitente, remisor… Nada.  
>Primero creyó que era propaganda, pero la misma propaganda tenía, aunque sea, un sello postal. Y más si viene en sobre.<p>

Esta no.

De cualquier forma. Caminó por la casa para apagar las luces, ver que su panda estuviera dormido y cómodo, que no hubiera algún desperfecto en la planta baja y de ahí subió a su habitación, donde dormía su pequeña plácidamente.

Comenzó su rutina. Una corta que incluía el cambio de ropa, ya mañana se bañaría antes de salir a la junta.  
>Tomó lugar en su amplia cama, junto a su niña, tomando la carta y abriéndola una vez se acomodó bien entre las cobijas.<p>

Al desdoblar las hojas vio una letra muy específica y una caligrafía que conocía realmente bien. Ruso.  
>No quería leerla, no quería. Pero se dijo a si mismo que daría la oportunidad, así que se armó de valor para hacerlo, sintiendo una enorme ansia recorrer cada parte de su ser.<p>

China:

Por todo lo que pasó hoy y lo que ha pasado, por decir, entre nosotros sé que este medio es el más adecuado para hablar contigo.

No sé realmente qué decir o qué expresar ya que… Bueno… Me conoces.  
>Solo me gustaría que si mañana, después de la reunión, nos podamos ver. Hablar.<br>Quiero saber algunas cosas pero hoy no es el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

Mañana te espero en el restaurante que fuimos la última vez que nos vimos y no te preocupes, no te voy a molestar en la junta. Lo último que quiero es molestarte más de lo que ya he hecho.

Rusia

Dejó caer sus manos con todo y la carta sobre su regazo, suspirando con pesadez e indecisión. No sabía que era lo que debía hacer.  
>Por un lado, Rusia quería dialogar, o hacer el intento, y tratar de dejar las cosas más claras. Pero por el otro, él aún estaba inseguro. No sabía que podría decir o que podría pasar.<br>Pero lo que si supo que sucedió fue que se el sueño le ganó con esos pensamientos en la mente.

…

-… Así que les pido que si tienen algo que decirle o si tienen algún problema con ella me lo digan a mí directamente. Ella es mi provincia y está bajo mi mandato y leyes, y si le sucede algo tomaré cartas en el asunto –

Ya era otro día en la reunión del G-20. Todas las naciones participantes estaban atentas al discurso de su anfitrión que este día llegó con la puntualidad que siempre lo caracterizó, y hoy, especialmente, estaba dando un discurso de apertura más largo porque tuvo la obligación moral de presentar a la niña que ayer intervino en su reunión. La cual estaba sentada a lado de donde le correspondía a China.

La había presentado, le había dado su nombre humano y de provincia, aclarando que a partir de ahora presenciará la reunión en esa semana de junta. Dio las advertencias como "madre" disfrazadas de restricciones legales internacionales que fueron más claras que el agua potable.

-Doy la palabra a Alemania para continuar con la reunión – Tomó sus papeles de la tarima y se fue a su lugar, dando instrucciones con las manos y con expresiones a Hai-Shi para que se quedara quieta, en silencio y prestará atención a lo que el rubio diría.

Cabe destacar que la concentración duró aproximadamente un minuto, pues, como siempre, empezaron las palabrerías sin sentido del norteamericano, seguidas por las aceptaciones por parte del japonés, seguido por reclamos de los países vecinos al rubio… Haciendo una cadena que termina en desastres como siempre.

Ya para este punto, Yao estaba comiendo un bocadillo sin prestar atención a nada y la pequeña estaba dibujando en una hoja que le dio su padre junto con un bolígrafo haciendo caso omiso a lo que pasaba con los demás.  
>Ya hasta parecía una experta.<p>

-¿Y esto es siempre, baba? –

-Ujum… -Contestó mordiendo un min pao, recargando su mentón en su mano izquierda – Es rara la ocasión en la todos están concentrados en la reunión, cuando eso ocurre es porque hay algo de suma importancia que se debe atender –

-Se ven divertidas~ - Platicaba con su padre aún concentrada en su dibujo –Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto~ -

-Ahora puede parecerte divertido pero normalmente es tedioso. Ya hasta tiende a… -No pudo terminar de hablar pues en el recinto se oyó la fuerte voz de Alemania callando a todo el mundo a la par de un estruendoso golpe en la tarima donde estaba.

Por supuesto todos se callaron y se sentaron debidamente en sus asientos, hasta la niña dejó su dibujo y se sentó correctamente en su silla, a pesar de que así no pueda ver nada de lo que pasaba por su estatura.

Varios gritos de reclamo, un descanso y más gritos después.  
>Al fin la junta acabó. Todo el mundo recogió sus cosas y se fueron a hacer sus actividades, ya sea planificar la junta de mañana, estar de ociosos en el hotel o ir a estar de ociosos en la ciudad.<p>

En el caso de China, estaba en la acera de enfrente al restaurante donde Rusia lo citó. Le había dejado a la niña a su superior porque ninguno de los dos sigue sin hallar niñera, la secretaria tenía mucho trabajo que hacer e Italia se le escapó antes de poderle preguntar.

Que por cierto, el dejarle el encargo al dragón fue muy complicado porque China no quería decir a donde iba y su superior no quería tomar el trabajo si no le decía nada…

Por supuesto mintió.

Llevaba diez minutos ahí parado, aun tomándose el valor de si entrar o no. Otro minuto después, sus pies lo traicionaron llevándolo dentro de la fonda. Miró a todos lados tímidamente buscando al ruso. Encontrándolo en la mesa de hasta el fondo tomando un poco de café y leyendo un libro.

Inhaló y exhaló para armarse de valor y acercarse a la mesa, quedando parado frente a este, atrás de la silla que le correspondería.

Rusia levantó la vista lentamente, cerrando el libro casi a la misma velocidad y dejándolo sobre la mesa.  
>Dentro de él se sentía feliz de que China se presentará, que le diera ese beneficio de la duda y, sobre todo, que no lo dejara plantado. Por fuera tenía una expresión neutra, serena. La cual cambió casi de inmediato a una de sus típicas sonrisas, mas esta era más suave de lo que acostumbraba.<p>

-Me hace feliz que hayas venido, China –

-Sería muy cobarde de mi parte no haberlo hecho, aru. Somos adultos y tenemos que arreglar esto como se debe – Al igual que Rusia, tenía una expresión serena pero por dentro se moría de nervios y eso lo detonó en su voz.

-Aún no he pedido de comer ¿Deseas algo? – Entrelazó sus manos, colocándolas sobre la mesa. En todo momento no dejó esa sonrisa.

-Pediré un té por el momento. No tengo mucho apetito –Retiró la silla para poderse sentar frente al eslavo.  
>Levantó la mano para llamar al mozo y pedirle un poco de té negro.<p>

Mientras llegaba su bebida no hubo palabra alguna. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir, con qué comenzar o cómo romper el hielo.  
>Era tanto lo que tenían que decir que no había un punto de inicio.<p>

En el momento en el que Rusia iba a abrir la boca para al fin romper el hielo, el mozo llega dejando una taza de té frente a China y una tetera pequeña para servirse a gusto.

-… Supongo que yo tendré que hablar – Tomó su taza de café y dio un sorbo –Primero ¿Cómo está? –

Su pregunta fue tan de la nada y sin especificar que China no supo que contestar, solo levantó una ceja mientras dejaba su taza en la mesa. En eso proceso la pregunta y entendió a qué se refería -¡Oh! Hai-Shi… -Bajó la mirada a la taza, no sabía si era bueno contestar o no. Pero algo dentro de él le decía que lo hiciera –Está bien. Le agradó su primera junta mundial. Dice que es interesante, aru –

-Se nota que se acopló bien. Supo cómo entretenerse en ese circo – Bufó con diversión. Siempre le gustó ese "circo" porque podía sentir la calidez de la compañía y la amistad, aunque fuera un tanto interesada.

-Sí. Lo mismo pensé – Soltó una pequeña risa –Hasta parecía que ya había vivido eso, aru –

-¿Tuviste muchos problemas esa vez? – Volvió a tomar un sorbo de su taza, mirando por un momento al milenario de forma seria pero preocupada.

-Unos pocos… -Sí, ahí si no tuvo duda a que se refería. Sabía exactamente qué quería decir con "esa vez". Dio un poco de suspenso al dar un sorbo de su té, dejando suavemente su taza en la mesa, acomodando sus brazos sobre esta pero sin soltar su taza –Tardaron un poco en estabilizarme, después de todo mi cuerpo no está hecho para cargar a un ser humano. La actividad que me obligaron a hacer fue la suficiente como para lastimarme por dentro, literalmente –Suspiró bajando la mirada hacía el té – Tuve que estar en reposo total desde ese día, no me podía mover a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario pero… -Una pequeña sonrisa surcó su rostro, recordando el nacimiento de la pequeña –Todo terminó muy bien-

Abrió enormemente sus ojos al ver esa sonrisa por parte del chino, una sonrisa que se contagió y también sonrió con alegría. Sin embargo, también había un toque de amargura, deseando haber estado ahí cuando el nacimiento de la niña se dio.  
>Daría lo que fuera por haber presenciado ese momento.<p>

-Lamento mucho lo que hice… -Bajó la mirada viendo a sus piernas. Gracias a ese sentimiento no se atrevía a ver a los ojos al asiático oriental –No fue mi intensión herirte, solo quería respuestas y al encontrarlas solo causé problemas a ti y a mi jefe. Pero sobre todo a ti. No quería llegar a tanto… -

Esas palabras sorprendieron al chino. No creyó oír algo así viniendo del ruso.  
>No tanto por las palabras, sino por la intención y el sentimiento de estas. Hasta sintió algo de remordimiento por ser tan cerrado con respecto a este dialogo que solo prolongó desde el nacimiento de Hai- Shi.<p>

-No… No debes de disculparte… -Desvió la mirada no sabiendo que hacer específicamente –No sabías lo que pasaba y los riesgos a los que te exponías y exponías a los demás. Fue un error que tuvo una consecuencia grave pero todo terminó bien hasta cierto punto… -En esa oración incluía no solo lo que pasó en el templo, sino que también en la fiesta. El punto que conllevó a todo esto.

Rusia hizo una mueca. Quiso sonreír pero esa sonrisa se torció ante la amargura de solo pensar que estuvo a punto de matar a alguien que ama y un ser inocente que ni siquiera nacía.  
>No se podía permitir eso. Nunca en la vida. <p>

Después de esa pequeña plática no volvieron a decir nada. Cada quién estaba inmerso en su mundo mientras acababan su bebida.  
>A los minutos salieron del local, China siendo acompañado por Rusia a su casa ya que este se lo ofreció.<p>

Aún en el camino no había diálogo. China estaba un tanto incomodo por todo y Rusia estaba sin saber cómo decir todo lo que tenía en la cabeza. Haciendo de ese camino un tanto incómodo por el silencio entre los dos.

-Muchas gracias por lo de hoy, aru. Sé que no pudimos resolver nada, pero lo que dijimos creo que fue suficiente… -Levantó la vista para ver al más alto a los ojos –Por lo menos para mí lo fue, aru –

-China… -Sin pensar y sin poderse contener, tomó la mano del mayor entre las suyas, viendo al asiático con muchas cosas reflejadas en su mirada –Discúlpame… Solo… -Bajó su mirada, llevando las manos a su frente sin soltar la ajena, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo como unas pequeñas y cristalinas gotas de agua bajaban de sus ojos –Te quiero… Te quiero mucho… Ya lublyu teba, Kitai… - Soltó entrecortado por un nudo en la garganta que se le empezaba a formar.

La nación milenaria bajo su mirada casi de inmediato. Sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y una presión muy fuerte en su pecho, casi sintiendo que se le iba el aire.  
>No sabía que responder, que decir o cómo reaccionar.<br>Se sentía muy mal por el eslavo pero no por eso perdonaría todo lo que le hizo pasar aunque le haya dicho esas palabras de confesión. Porque, a pesar, de que la niña sea su luz, su vida, no negará que el saberse fecundado y todo lo que pasó antes y durante el embarazo fue casi como una pesadilla para él.

Suavemente deslizó su mano para deshacerse del agarre, sin tener aún valor para ver al rubio a los ojos.  
>-Si realmente me quieres gánarme, aru… -Mordió su labio inferior por lo que estaba a punto de decir –Por solo decir esas palabras no lograrás que me aviente a tus brazos y te corresponda. Me lastimaste mucho. Tú y Corea me lastimaron y no estoy contento con ninguno, aru – Tomó aire al sentir que este se le iba casi de repente –Quiero que quede claro que no lo hago tanto por mí, lo hago por Hai-Shi ya que ella tiene derecho a tener un padre. Para ello primero tienen que ganarme… Pero no sé si me pueda enamorar, aru… -<p>

Sin más, entró como ráfaga a su casa, no queriendo saber más del tema por ahora. Dejando a un ruso con el corazón roto caminando lentamente lejos de la residencia.  
>Fue un golpe para el eslavo, pero un golpe que solo lo hizo llenarse la cabeza con determinación.<br>Tomaría las palabras del milenario como un reto. Un reto que comenzará después de unas cuantas botellas de vodka como desahogo.

…

**Chan-chan-chaaaaaan (8)**

**¿Qué pasará ahora con Rusia? ¿Corea hará lo mismo y robará la idea? ¿China podrá enamorarse? ¿Ya dejaré de hacer preguntas tontas? ¿Dejaré de hacer promesas como YouTuber y actualizaré cuando digo?**

**¡Descubran esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo!**

**Y no olviden el Review C: -Huye como nena (?)-**


End file.
